La face sombre
by Nelja
Summary: Attention, série de fics classée M, pour relations sexuelles assez explicites et souvent perverses. Et gros spoilers tome 20, ou épisodes 60 à 63 Encore là ? Voilà ma collection de PWPs sur les divisions 3, 5, 9 et 10. Yaoi et hétéro.
1. Ivresse, ShuuheiKira

_Tout d'abord, quelques avertissements sur la série de fics en général, pour ceux qui auraient passé le résumé par accident._

_1) Ces fanfics contiennent de très gros spoilers sur le tome 20. Ce n'est pas juste un avertissement de routine : savoir gache réellement la lecture du manga (j'ai testé). Si vous avez la chance d'y avoir échappé jusqu'à maintenant et que vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe dans le tome 20 / les chapitres 169 à 178 / les épisodes 60-62, NE LISEZ PAS !_

_2) Ces fanfics sont des PWP, dites aussi lemons, dites aussi fics pornographiques. Autrement dit, elles contiennent des descriptions de relations sexuelles, et pas grand chose d'autre question scenario, même si je me débrouille toujours pour caser de l'étude psychologique aux endroits les plus incongrus. Lesdites descriptions sont suffisamment peu explicites pour être encore cataloguées "M" et avoir leur place sur ffnet. Par contre, on y retrouve fréquemment des perversions du genre jeux de domination et sado-masochisme. Si cela vous déplait, partez tout de suite. On y trouve aussi du yaoi (beaucoup) et de l'hétéro (moins). Raisons statistiques. ;;_

_3) Les fics en question ne sont pas cohérentes entre elles, il y a des contradictions dans les personnalités des personnages et même dans la timeline. C'est normal. Je ne les regroupe que par facilité pour des raisons de rating et de thème, elles ne sont connectées en aucune façon. J'espère par contre que chacune d'entre elles colle avec les personnalités et la timeline telles qu'elles nous sont présentées dans le manga._

_4) Les divisions 3, 5 et 9 appartiennent à Tite Kubô. Dommage._

* * *

_Avertissements pour cette fic précise : Shuuhei/Kira et mention de Gin/Kira (yaoi donc) ; spoilers tome 21 / épisode 63 / prépub 180 ; angst ; Kira bourré et peut-être OOC, mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'il tient si mal l'alcool dans le canon ; masochisme caractérisé ; et tous les inconvénients du PWP sans en avoir les avantages, à savoir que l'unique but de la fic est de mettre les persos dans le même lit, mais elle s'arrête juste avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent._

* * *

Ivresse

* * *

Shuuhei a raccompagné Kira après la fermeture du bar, et il pense qu'il va le ramener avec lui plutôt que de le déposer. Le quartier général de la troisième division lui rappellerait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Ce n'est pas que le quartier général de la neuvième division ne lui rappelle pas de souvenirs à lui, mais justement, s'il est avec son camarade d'académie au lieu d'être seul, ce sera peut-être différent...

Il ouvre la porte, même s'il doit tâtonner un peu pour introduire la clé dans la serrure. Il est ivre, c'est indéniable - même si à côté de Kira qui a du mal à tenir debout et s'accroche à son épaule, ce n'est probablement pas grand chose.

Quand la porte se referme, Kira a un rire nerveux, le même qu'il a eu pendant toute la soirée, qui faisait se demander à Rangiku et Shuuhei s'il était joyeux ou au bord des larmes. Au lieu de le lacher et d'aller s'asseoir ou se coucher, Kira reste collé contre lui, pressant son visage contre son épaule, glissant son autre bras autour de sa poitrine, et Shuuhei n'a pas l'idée de se sentir gêné par cette proximité, du moins jusqu'à ce que le blond lui dise, à voix basse : "Hisagi-sempai, fais-moi saigner, s'il te plait, fais-moi saigner comme _il_ le faisait." Il fait une pause, puis reprend, comme s'il s'expliquait : "Sinon, je ne pourrai pas dormir."

Shuuhei reste ahuri pendant quelques instants avant de mettre un sens sur ce que Kira dit, et à ce moment, il espère de tout son coeur que Kira est trop ivre pour savoir ce qu'il dit, ou que lui-même est trop ivre et n'a pas compris. Mais ce n'est pas le problème le plus immédiat ; il doit d'abord trouver un endroit où déposer Kira pour qu'il puisse enlever ses mains de sa taille et sa bouche de son cou sans pour autant le laisser s'effondrer par terre, parce que Shuuhei ne peut bloquer les images mentales qui lui viennent d'un coup sur Kira et Ichimaru, et cela le met horriblement mal à l'aise.

Il trouve un fauteuil, y assied son camarade. "Tout ira mieux demain, Kira." Et puis, parce qu'il doit absolument s'en convaincre. "Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis."

"Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis !" Kira trébuche parfois sur un mot, mais il semble plus déterminé à expliquer ces sombres histoires qu'il ne l'a été à faire quoi que ce soit depuis le dixième verre. "Il me transperçait la peau avec Shinsô quand j'étais gentil et obéissant, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur dans ma vie, et je veux... je veux... Hisagi-sempai..."

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour ce genre d'horreurs !" s'exclame Shuuhei, tellement choqué par ce que dit Kira et ce que son imagination lui impose qu'il ne réfléchit pas, il ne prévoit pas ce qu'il aurait dû prévoir, que Kira va s'effondrer en larmes.

"He, Kira-kun" dit-il d'une voix radoucie, parce que même si Kira lui fait un peu peur comme ça, il l'aime beaucoup et il ne peut pas le laisser tout seul, pas maintenant. Pourtant, il hésite à lui toucher l'épaule ou la tête pour le réconforter, après ce qu'il a dit.

Finalement, Kira ravale ses sanglots et prend lui-même la main de Shuuhei pour essuyer sa joue trempée. "Excuse-moi."

"Ce n'est rien."

"S'il te plait," dit Kira, "je ne voulais pas dire ça, je me moque de lui, comme Matsumoto-san a dit.", et même si ce n'est pas crédible, Shuuhei se sent soulagé. Oui, il avait cru comprendre ce soir qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre Kira et Ichimaru, et aussi entre Matsumoto et Ichimaru, et que cette histoire était trop compliquée pour son cerveau déjà embrumé, et jusqu'ici il avait réussi à ne rien s'imaginer, pas même avec Matsumoto. D'ailleurs, il préférait.

Il s'apprête à dire encore quelque chose, mais Kira l'interrompt "Mais je te veux quand même, Hisagi-sempai." Il s'accroche à ses épaules à nouveau, et murmure "Je te veux, maintenant." et il est ivre, sa voix ne devrait pas être aussi invitante, ses cheveux fins et son visage pâle de fille ne devraient pas être si beaux, sa poigne ne devrait pas être si forte, et Shuuhei devrait pouvoir se libérer.

"Je te veux, et si tu acceptes de me prendre, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras." continue Kira, et Shuuhei avale sa salive. Il essaie de se dire que Kira est ivre, qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, qu'il n'a pas pour habitude de faire ça avec des filles dans cet état, et qu'en plus c'est un homme, seigneur ! Mais il doit être aussi fou que Kira l'est, parce qu'il y a dans ces yeux et ces lèvres suppliantes, dans ce corps qui tente de se coller au sien, quelque chose qui fait naître un désir pervers au creux de son ventre.

Cela lui donne envie de fuir, très loin.

Mais cela lui est physiquement impossible. Kira s'accroche à lui, de toutes ses forces, embrassant la main qu'il lui a prise en murmurant "Hisagi-sempai, je t'en prie.", et Shuuhei se dit que le Kira qu'il connait est innocent, timide et ne ressemble pas du tout à ça. C'est un peu ironique, mais Shuuhei ne l'a pas vu aussi décidé depuis des années.

Kira, malgré l'alcool, réussit à se lever en s'acrochant à Shuuhei, juste avant de retomber à nouveau à genoux, le bras autour de la taille de son ami, sa joue pressée contre son ventre de la façon la plus indécente. Shuuhei sent que maintenant il est vraiment excité, et c'est pour ça qu'encore une fois il ne réfléchit pas, et dans un sursaut d'horreur qui devrait être dirigé contre lui-même, il gifle Kira qui essaie de lui enlever son hakama.

La tête du blond vole en arrière, ses cheveux retombent sur son visage. Shuuhei se maudit, il se dit qu'il a bu et qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, que le capitaine Tousen n'approuverait pas cet acte de violence inutile (n'est-ce pas pour ne plus avoir ce genre d'idées qu'il a bu ?) et qu'il va encore faire pleurer Kira-kun... Il aurait dû trouver un autre moyen.

Mais quand Kira relève la tête, ce ne sont pas des larmes qu'il y a dans ses yeux, mais une lueur inquiétante.

"Oui, Hisagi-sempai." dit-il, "exactement comme ça." Son kimono a glissé juste assez pour dévoiler - oh si opportunément - le haut de ses épaules blanches, il se lèche les lèvres, et Shuuhei sent un grand trou dans son ventre. "Recommence, s'il te plait. J'en ai besoin, tu sais." Ses yeux sont à nouveau suppliants et horriblement attirants, remplis d'une innocence qui ne devrait pas être humainement possible dans cette position.

Shuuhei est pétrifié sur place, il est certain de vouloir encore moins recommencer après avoir vu cette réaction, mais son esprit ne veut pas lui donner la moindre autre idée pour arrêter maintenant Kira qui se rapproche de lui. Il aimerait pouvoir se dire que c'est l'alcool qui le paralyse mais il n'en est pas persuadé du tout. Quand les mains de Kira se referment sur son érection à travers ses vêtements, il gémit et comprend qu'il est déjà trop tard, et qu'il ne peut plus s'arrêter lui-même.

Juste avant de le prendre dans sa bouche, Kira lui murmure "Je t'ai menti, Hisagi-sempai, je voudrais vraiment que tu me fasses saigner." et Shuuhei prie pour avoir la force de résister au moins sur ce point-là.


	2. Le plus fascinant, AizenGinKira

_Avertissements : Aizen/Gin/Kira (yaoi donc, et threesome) ; spoilers tome 20 / épisode 61 / prépub 175 ; domination/soumission, sado-masochisme même si j'ai fait bien pire._

* * *

Le plus fascinant

* * *

Kira suit Gin le long des couloirs interdits du bâtiment, il le suit jusqu'à une pièce où ils se guérissent les blessures l'un de l'autre - ce kidô de soin est quasi-inefficace quand on l'utilise sur soi. Kira semble très heureux de pouvoir soigner son capitaine et d'être soigné par lui, et au bout de quelques heures il a sur le visage un sourire nerveux à nouveau, au lieu de son air de désespoir, et leurs blessures vont beaucoup mieux.

Gin se rassure alors sur l'utilité que peut avoir son vice-capitaine. Pour le récompenser de s'être calmé, il le fait asseoir sur ses genoux, desserre son kimono pour pouvoir lui caresser le torse, et commence à le mordre dans le cou, lui arrachant des petits cris de plaisir, de douleur et de joie. Kira lui souffle timidement "Merci, capitaine, merci d'être venu me chercher, merci de vous occuper de moi."

Kira est vraiment la chose la plus mignonne à briser du monde, pense Gin, parce qu'il remercie toujours après.

Mais c'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre et qu'Aizen les rejoint. Le corps de Kira se tend brusquement dans les bras de son capitaine. Pendant qu'Aizen explique à Gin qu'il a enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans les documents interdits, il ne dit rien, se contentant de trembler un peu. Mais quand le capitaine de la cinquième division se tait, il articule péniblement. "Capitaine Aizen ?"

"Oui, Kira-kun ?"

"Hinamori... Hinamori pense... pense que vous êtes mort... vous êtes vraiment...? Hinamori est... Elle est désespérée..."

"Je sais." répond Aizen avec un grand sourire. "Tout est prévu, Kira-kun." Kira bafouille encore des mots sans suite, et Aizen ajoute. "Mais je vous dérange !"

"Mais non, capitaine Aizen !" assure Gin, tout en reprenant là où il en était. Kira semble seulement alors se rendre compte de sa position, et il a un gémissement de gêne étouffé - mais il ne considère pas pour autant la possibilité de s'en aller, même si maintenant la honte rougit sa nuque tout autant que les baisers de Gin.

"Ton vice-capitaine est vraiment mignon." dit Aizen, toujours souriant. "Il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore la façon dont il a changé depuis que je te l'ai confié. Vous formez un charmant tableau."

"Merci, capitaine." répond Gin sur le même ton. Il se rappelle le Kira si enthousiaste malgré sa timidité, que le capitaine Aizen lui a donné comme vice-capitaine. Mais déjà trop perfectionniste, avec déjà le début d'un désir d'être puni quand il ne réussissait pas à être à la hauteur de ses hautes ambitions. Gin s'est toujours demandé si Aizen s'est contenté de découvrir cette partie de sa personnalité, ou s'il a réussi à la créer à partir de rien, juste pour lui, juste pour que Kira aime et vénère Gin de tout son coeur.

"Me le prêterais-tu ?" demande Aizen. "Ca doit être bien agréable, d'avoir quelqu'un pour se réchauffer."

Gin sait très bien ce qu'Aizen veut dire. Il n'hésite qu'une fraction de seconde. "Bien sûr, capitaine Aizen. Tout ce que vous désirerez." Puis il se retourne vers Kira. "As-tu entendu ?"

Kira est encore sous le choc. Le gamin n'était déjà pas très stable quand Gin est venu le chercher. La décision de Gin de le faire agir contre les lois du Soul Society l'a ébranlé, même s'il l'a acceptée, ainsi que le combat contre Hitsugaya ; malgré la pause qu'ils ont faite et qui l'a calmé, découvrir qu'Aizen était encore en vie l'a surpris à nouveau, et là qu'il va apprendre sa vraie nature... he, Gin pourrait presque comprendre que ce soit un peu difficile à assimiler. Kira hoche la tête, pourtant.

"Et as-tu compris ?" Comme Kira est long à réagir, Gin lui précise. "Tu plais au capitaine Aizen, et tu vas le servir comme tu me sers moi-même."

Oh, Gin a déjà fait infiniment de choses à Kira. Il l'a fait souffrir tant de fois, de tant de façons différentes, lui arrachant toujours plus de hurlements de douleur et de remerciements confus ; il l'a humilié au point de le faire pleurer de honte ; il l'a déjà vu implorer, à genoux, d'être utilisé comme un jouet ; mais jamais il ne l'a ainsi offert à quelqu'un d'autre en tant qu'objet de plaisir.

Gin est pourtant persuadé que son vice-capitaine ne lui refusera rien. D'une légère poussée, il le chasse de ses genoux, et Kira s'avance vers Aizen, d'un pas mécanique.

Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Gin est reconnaissant à Kira pour les signes de dégoût et de panique qu'il peut lire dans son regard et son attitude. Parce que cela signifie qu'il y a encore une personne dans ce monde qui lui appartient à lui, et pas au capitaine Aizen, et il espère de tout son coeur qu'Aizen, tout puissant qu'il soit, ne changera pas cela pendant les quelques instants qui vont suivre.

Le capitaine Aizen peut capturer le coeur de n'importe qui, pourtant. Gin peut à peine se rappeler l'époque où il considérait que la différence entre le bien et le mal était une broutille qui ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'y attache. Mais il y eut un jour où le capitaine Aizen a établi qu'il n'était pas le chef gentil et ennuyeux que Gin croyait énerver, le jour où il lui a proposé de devenir son vice-capitaine, le jour où il lui a montré que la cruauté était ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant et de plus fascinant au monde, et que Gin ne voulait pas d'autre maître pour l'apprendre.

Gin sait qu'Aizen a bien d'autres visages, qu'il règne en maître dans l'esprit doux et innocent d'Hinamori-kun, et aussi dans celui de Tousen, sombre et aux idéaux tranchants. Mais s'il n'a pas voulu de l'adoration de Kira autrefois, s'il l'a laissée à Gin, il peut bien la lui garder encore un peu maintenant !

"A genoux, Kira-kun." dit Aizen avec le ton de voix que Gin l'a entendu utiliser quand il était le capitaine de Kira, doux et attentionné.

Kira tremble. Il doit avoir l'impression de voir un fantôme. Après tout, il a vu le corps sanglant d'Aizen au-dessus du vide. Kira lance un dernier regard hésitant à Gin, qui lui sourit pour lui assurer que oui, c'est bien ce qu'il veut ; et c'est bien ce que fait son petit Kira, toujours loyal et obéissant.

Aizen ouvre lentement son kimono et dévoile son érection, puis il demande, sa voix déjà plus ferme, plus dure. "He bien, qu'attends-tu, Kira-kun ?"

Kira ferme les yeux et s'exécute, et son expression de honte et de détresse alors qu'il referme ses lèvres sur le sexe d'Aizen est la chose la plus excitante que Gin aie jamais vue. Gin se met à se caresser à travers son kimono ; Kira mérite vraiment cet hommage, tout appliqué et dévoué à mettre en oeuvre toutes les techniques qu'il a apprises avec lui, avec toujours cet air horrifié sur le visage - connaissant Aizen, cela ne doit pas lui déplaire. Mais Gin ne va pas jusqu'au bout, il espère bien pouvoir récupérer Kira ensuite, tout imprégné de l'odeur d'Aizen.

Gin pardonne même à Kira de gémir de plaisir quand le capitaine Aizen enfonce violemment son sexe dans sa gorge - il le connait, il ne lui reprochera pas d'être une petite chose perverse qui remerciera pour toute douleur qu'on pourra lui infliger, parce que c'est lui qui l'a modifié ainsi et qu'il l'aime vraiment comme ça.

Finalement, ce n'est pas long - Aizen doit être pressé, et puis il faut dire que Kira est vraiment très doué pour ce genre de choses. Le capitaine de la cinquième division jouit dans un soubresaut, toujours souriant, mais plus vraiment calme, et Gin se sent fier de son vice-capitaine qui réussit à troubler autant le visage de marbre d'Aizen.

Aizen ordonne à Kira d'avaler son sperme, d'une voix rauque ; Gin suppose que c'est juste pour le plaisir de l'exiger, parce qu'il doit se douter que Kira est bien dressé et qu'il l'aurait fait de toute façon.

"Ton vice-capitaine a un certain talent !" constate alors Aizen, se retournant vers Gin et se désintéressant complètement de Kira. Sa voix sonne plus comme un compliment sincère que comme de la pure politesse, et Gin y est sensible. Il s'incline "Ravi d'avoir pu vous en faire profiter, capitaine."

Mais quand Aizen les laisse, il se hâte d'aller relever Kira-kun, essayant de lire quelque chose sur son visage - n'importe quoi, craignant surtout de le voir tourné vers le capitaine Aizen.

Mais ses craintes sont vaines, et Kira le regarde d'un air blessé et soumis, demandant d'une petite voix "Ai-je été à la hauteur de vos espérances, capitaine Ichimaru ?"

Là, Gin ne peut pas se retenir et le serre dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille "Tu étais parfait, Izuru, parfait, absolument parfait." et l'expression de choc de Kira devient de l'incrédulité, puis un sourire presque innocent, alors qu'il s'enfouit encore plus entre les bras de Gin. Ce n'est pas souvent que Gin permet à Kira un tel moment d'intimité sans se moquer de lui ni le blesser, mais là, il lui est infiniment reconnaissant. Parce que Kira a été magnifiquement obéissant, parce qu'il a été dégoûté, mais a tout enduré uniquement pour le plaisir de son capitaine, parce qu'encore maintenant il préfère se serrer contre son torse plutôt que de lui poser des questions sur la mort simulée d'Aizen et sur leur plan, et surtout parce que c'est la première fois que le capitaine Aizen semble lui envier ce qu'il a.

"Capitaine Ichimaru..." gémit Kira. Malgré ce qui vient de lui arriver et ce qu'il vient de découvrir, il semble merveilleusement heureux, juste pour les gentillesses que son capitaine est en train de lui dire ; et pour une fois, l'avoir mis dans cet état ne donne même pas envie à Gin de le briser. Il commence à se frotter sensuellement contre son vice-capitaine, Kira lui propose "Que dois-je faire, capitaine Ichimaru ? Tout ce que vous voudrez." Son sourire est timide, mais son regard est empli d'espoir et de désir.

Gin se rend compte alors que dans une dizaine d'heures, ils devront se quitter pour toujours, et que c'est la première fois que l'idée lui est douloureuse.

Oh non, il n'est pas possible qu'Aizen ne l'aie pas fait exprès. Gin ricane alors d'admiration, il renverse Kira sur le sol, l'embrasse violemment, lui arrachant encore des gémissements de plaisir. "Tu es parfait." murmure-t-il encore. Il sent le goût d'Aizen dans la bouche de son vice-capitaine. Il est plus excité que jamais.

La cruauté est ce qu'il y a de plus fascinant au monde.


	3. Echo, AizenTousen

_Avertissements : Aizen/Tousen (yaoi donc), hétéro vaguement suggéré ; spoilers chapitre 213 / tome 24 (ou 25, au fond j'en sais rien). Drabble (fic 100 mots) écrite un peu pour ylg, et un peu pour moi, parce qu'après cette prépub j'avais envie de crier "Aizen, il n'y a qu'une personne connue qui ait un jour appelé le capitaine Tousen par son prénom, même Komamura ne le faisait pas, et elle est morte et tu n'as pas le droit de faire pareil !"_

* * *

Echo

* * *

Parfois, quand Aizen fait tomber Tousen à ses genoux en quelques mots idéalistes et trompeurs, il laisse glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, sur ses épaules nues. "Kaname..." murmure-t-il, pour que Tousen ait cette fille en tête, pour que leurs images se confondent encore quand il déchirera ses vêtements et le renversera en arrière, quand avec ses mains et ses lèvres il contrôlera chacun de ses gémissements, enfin quand l'extase submergera Tousen, accompagnée de la culpabilité de l'avoir trahie ; cette souffrance amère fait qu'Aizen ne s'est toujours pas lassé de ces moments. 


	4. Confidences dans l'abîme, KiraMomo

_Avertissements : Kira/Momo, mention de Gin/Kira et de Momo/Aizen (yaoi __et_ hétéro, donc) ; spoilers tome 20 / épisode 62 / chapitre 178 ; angst adolescente ; mention de diverses pratiques sado-masochistes ; Momo réveillée et peut-être OOC, même si à mon avis elle en est à un stade où beaucoup d'hypothèses sont possibles, et d'ailleurs diverses spéculations qui mèneront très bientôt à l'univers alternatif.  


* * *

Confidences dans l'abîme

* * *

Quand Kira avait appris qu'Hinamori était sortie du coma, il avait été incroyablement reconnaissant - envers qui, il ne savait pas, peut-être envers elle. 

Mais il n'était pas allé la voir. Parce que dans les moments les plus importants il avait obéi aux ordres du capitaine Ichimaru, et qu'il ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression que ce qui était arrivé à Hinamori était de sa faute. Il avait essayé de la sauver, pourtant. Il s'était interposé entre elle et le capitaine Ichimaru, il avait supplié pour obtenir du capitaine Ichimaru la promesse de ne pas lui faire du mal, et il avait même désobéi au capitaine Ichimaru pour dire au capitaine Hitsugaya de courir l'aider, mais cela n'avait servi à rien, parce que ce n'était pas assez, parce que c'était imprégné de son égoïsme. Il n'avait pu aller qu'une fois auprès de son corps inanimé, parce que ça lui déchirait le coeur. Et maintenant qu'elle s'était réveillée... il avait affreusement peur du moment où les yeux d'Hinamori se poseraient sur lui.

Abarai était allé la saluer, lui. Le capitaine Hitsugaya aussi. Il se sentait peut-être coupable lui aussi, parce qu'après tout, s'il avait vraiment enfermé Hinamori dans le quartier général de la dixième division, la seconde fois, au lieu de juste la protéger de l'extérieur, peut-être que tout aurait tourné moins mal. Mais le capitaine Hitsugaya avait la force de négliger ce genre de choses.

Kira n'y était pas allé, mais quand Abarai était sorti de la chambre d'hôpital, il s'était presque jeté sur lui pour lui demander des nouvelles. Bien sûr, elles n'étaient pas bonnes. Ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer. Pourtant, Hinamori avait toujours été tellement plus forte et plus heureuse que lui... l'idée que ce ne soit plus vrai le terrifiait.

Chaque jour, il n'osait même pas entrer dans le Quartier Général de la quatrième division, mais il guettait Abarai ou le capitaine Hitsugaya à leur sortie pour leur parler d'Hinamori. Jusqu'à cette fois où Abarai lui avait crié dessus. "Crétin, pourquoi tu ne vas pas la visiter, plutôt ? Non, elle ne va pas bien, mais elle veut te voir !"

"Moi ?"

"Bien sûr, toi ! Tu crois qu'elle oublie ses amis ? Encore hier, elle regrettait que tu ne viennes pas !"

Kira ne voulait pas se présenter devant elle, avec la honte d'avoir été l'esclave du capitaine Ichimaru, comme toujours, et de ne pas s'être opposé à lui pour la protéger. Mais si c'était elle qui le voulait, alors les choses étaient différentes. Et puis, après tout, ne l'aimait-il pas suffisamment pour accepter ses reproches, surtout si cela pouvait la faire aller un peu mieux ?

Il frappa à sa porte, une grosse boule dans l'estomac, et elle lui demanda d'entrer.

Elle avait maigri, avait-t-il constaté tout de suite. Les yeux de Kira la parcoururent avec inquiétude, notant ses mains crispées, son visage résigné et triste.

Il y avait quelque chose d'horrible à l'idée que celle qui avait été pendant si longtemps sa lumière, celle qu'il avait tant aimée, il y a longtemps, bien qu'il n'eût pas le moindre espoir de l'obtenir un jour, avait fini aussi brisée que lui. Peut-être plus. Même si le capitaine Ichimaru manquait à Kira, si chaque fibre de son coeur et de son corps souffrait de son absence, il avait toujours su que cela se finirait comme ça, il n'avait pas réellement été trahi dans ce à quoi il croyait. Même la façon dont ils avaient essayé de tuer Hinamori n'était pas vraiment une trahison, il aurait dû la deviner. Jusqu'à ce jour-là, le capitaine Ichimaru n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui mentir pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de lui, mais cela lui allait bien de l'avoir fait, finalement.

"Tu voulais me voir ?" lui demanda-t-il ; cela ne servait à rien de faire semblant d'être venu pour autre chose.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Je..." commença-t-il.

"Ne t'excuse pas, Kira." lui dit-elle d'une voix décidée - pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle l'avait été, mais toujours décidée, et c'était une joie de l'entendre. Kira s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, essayant de ne pas non plus s'excuser pour avoir voulu s'excuser. "Je suis si heureux que tu sois réveillée !"

"Merci." dit-elle avec un très pâle sourire. Kira aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour elle, à ce moment, n'importe quoi. Il aurait avec joie versé son sang pour elle, mais cela ne comptait pas, peut-être était-ce juste parce que le capitaine Ichimaru lui manquait trop.

"J'ai voulu te voir." continua-t-elle, parce que je voulais te demander quelque chose, Kira-kun."

"Demande donc."

Elle prit une grande inspiration, ses mains serrées sur son drap. "Que ressens-tu pour le capitaine Ichimaru, maintenant ?"

"Quoi ?"

C'était la dernière question à laquelle il s'attendait, et peut-être celle à laquelle c'était le plus difficile de répondre.

Parce que vraiment, il ne pouvait parler à personne de ce sentiment de manque qu'il ressentait pour les caresses et les souffrances que lui offrait le capitaine Ichimaru. Tout le monde le plaignait d'avoir été à ses ordres, mais tout le monde sous-entendait qu'il devait aller mieux, maintenant qu'il était parti. Pourtant tout ce que souhaitait Kira, c'était de pouvoir à nouveau ramper à ses genoux et lui offrir son obéissance absolue, et recevoir en échange l'extase de ses mains sur son corps et du fer déchirant ses chairs et de l'impression d'exister pour quelqu'un et de tout lui offrir.

Et c'était encore plus difficile de l'avouer à Hinamori, alors que le capitaine Ichimaru lui avait fait tant de mal, et que ça aurait dû être elle, la personne que Kira aurait aimé le plus au monde, si seulement il n'avait pas été si faible.

"Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?"

Kira baissa la tête, se disant qu'il lui devait bien la vérité, après tout, même si elle devait le détester. Il s'apprêtait à parler, mais elle lui coupa la parole.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais parler en premier. Après tout, peu m'importe que qu'on peut penser de moi." Elle détourna la tête et dit, très doucement. "J'ai compris ce que m'a fait le capitaine Aizen. J'ai compris ce qu'il a fait au Soul Society. Et pourtant, je l'aime encore. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je voudrais qu'il revienne, ou qu'il m'emmène avec lui, et peu importe s'il joue avec moi à nouveau." Les mots lui devenaient de plus en plus pénibles. "Et je pensais que peut-être que toi, tu pourrais me comprendre... et ne pas me mépriser pour ça..."

"Bien sûr, que je comprends !" s'exclama Kira.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance. "Alors je ne m'étais pas trompée ? Toi aussi, tu..." Il hocha la tête.

"Oh, je t'en prie !" s'exclama-t-elle, "si tu me comprends, même un peu, laisse-moi te parler d'Aizen ! Et moi je t'écouterai parler d'Ichimaru, si tu veux, et... j'en ai trop besoin, Kira ! Hitsugaya-kun me dit qu'il va le tuer comme si ça devait me faire plaisir, et je ne peux pas lui dire le contraire, j'ai trop honte, il a été trop gentil avec moi... Et Abarai-kun me dit que je ne dois pas parler de lui, que j'ai le droit d'oublier ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je ne peux pas encore, pas tout de suite !"

"Bien sûr." dit Kira. "Bien sûr, que tu peux me parler de lui. Tout ce que tu voudras." Et ces derniers mots lui faisaient une impression étrange, parce qu'il les avait trop dits au capitaine Ichimaru.

"Merci, merci..." dit-elle, en pleurant, "oh, merci !" Elle le prit dans ses bras, et Kira put constater qu'il ne ressentait presque plus de désir pour elle, juste la douce chaleur qu'était l'impression de pouvoir faire partie de sa vie, même si c'était dans d'aussi tristes circonstances.

"Parle donc." dit-il, parce qu'elle ne pouvait encore s'y résoudre, parce que c'est ce qu'elle attendait. "Parle-moi de lui."

"Oui !" Elle acquiesça presque joyeusement, s'installa sur son lit, le dos droit, les mains sur les genoux, semblant remettre ses idées en ordre. "Je... pendant que j'étais évanouie, j'ai rêvé, Kira. Je n'ai rêvé que de lui. J'ai revu mille fois chacun de ses sourires, et chacune de ses paroles gentilles, et je l'ai aussi entendu mille fois me dire merci, et adieu, et j'ai ressenti mille fois son sabre qui me transperçait le corps... et j'ai eu mal... tellement mal... parce qu'il me regardait d'un air si méprisant, à ce moment..."

Kira ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il prit juste sa main et la serra très fort.

"Je me souviens... je me souviens que quand j'ai vu son corps j'ai pleuré, et j'ai hurlé, et j'ai voulu... j'ai souhaité que ce soit mon sang à moi qui coule, et qu'il soit vivant, et j'ai eu ce que je voulais, alors pourquoi rien n'a jamais été aussi horrible ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que j'étais presque heureuse à ce moment, quand je pouvais encore l'aimer ?"

Pendant longtemps, elle lui parla, avec de longs blancs entre des phrases péniblement articulées, et lui ne répondait rien, à part pour acquiescer brièvement de temps à autre, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire devant une adoration et une tristesse si grandes, et il n'était pas jaloux, non, même s'il souhaitait de toutes ses forces qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse la faire sourire à nouveau.

"J'ai gardé sa lettre. J'aurais dû la jeter, n'est-ce pas, ou la détruire ? Mais je l'ai gardée, et je l'embrasse parfois, quand je suis sûre que personne ne me regarde, ou quand je me sens tellement seule que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

Elle le regarda d'un air hésitant. "Et toi, tu ne voulais pas me parler d'Ichimaru ?"

"Pas vraiment... tu dois le détester, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle rougit. "Je... le capitaine Aizen n'a jamais considéré personne d'autre comme son vice-capitaine, on m'a dit... alors..."

"Je comprends." dit Kira. Hinamori avait le droit d'être jalouse, et en réalité lui-même trouvait un peu injuste que les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde appartiennent au capitaine Aizen.

"Kira..." dit-elle encore, "Kira, est-ce que je peux te dire des choses horribles ?"

Il acquiesça gravement.

"Tu ne me fuiras pas... tu ne me détesteras pas ?"

"Jamais je ne te détesterai." promit-il. "Jamais."

"Quand je dis que j'ai rêvé de lui... j'ai revu ces moments... mais j'ai aussi rêvé de choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées. Je... il m'a embrassée, dans mes rêves, et aussi... et pire... Oh, je te promets que jamais je n'ai voulu ce genre de choses, avant ! Mon amour pour lui était pur, parce que lui l'était, ou je le croyais, mais maintenant, maintenant... je désire des choses... je fais des rêves... Ce n'est pas juste, il m'a utilisée, tout ce temps, alors il aurait bien pu le faire de cette façon-là aussi ! Je l'aurais laissé faire, oh oui, je l'aurais laissé faire avec joie..."

Ses joues étaient rouges, sa voix à la fois timide et fière, ses yeux brillants de fièvre et de larmes retenues, et elle n'était plus si innocente qu'elle avait été mais toujours pure, toujours entière, et Kira se sentait malgré lui tomber amoureux d'elle à nouveau.

"Je..." dit-il, parce que même s'il ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait le prendre, il devait parler à ce moment. "Je suis désolé, Hinamori, je ne peux pas vraiment te comprendre sur ce point parce que..." il finit sa phrase rouge de honte, les mains serrées sur son kimono, les joues brûlantes, le visage tourné vers le bas pour ne pas croiser son regard "parce que tout ce que tu aurais voulu avoir, je l'ai eu..."

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle à voix basse et incrédule.

Qu'était-il censé dire, à ce moment ?

"Toi... toi et le capitaine Ichimaru, vous...?"

"Oui !" s'exclama Kira.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment elle comptait finir sa phrase, mais dans tous les cas, il y avait toutes les chances pour que la réponse soit oui, alors autant l'arrêter avant la fin, pour ne pas mourir de honte.

Mais elle le regardait avec des yeux emplis d'étonnement et d'une sorte de respect, elle lui demanda "Raconte-moi, je t'en prie, raconte-moi." et il comprit qu'il ne lui refuserait pas cela, et que la honte aurait encore de nombreuses occasions de le tuer.

"Que veux-tu que je te dise ?" paniqua-t-il.

Elle rougit, semblant chercher une façon convenable de poser la question. "Depuis quand ?"

"Depuis longtemps. J'avais été transféré dans la troisième division depuis peu de temps."

"Et c'était... c'était agréable ?"

Ce n'était pas le bon mot, pensa-t-il, en repensant au capitaine Ichimaru qui le laissait souvent proche de l'évanouissement, dans une mare de son propre sang.

"C'était... douloureux, Hinamori. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on imagine habituellement." Mais il lui devait la vérité, après tout. "Je n'ai jamais rien connu de meilleur, jamais. Même quand tout mon corps me faisait mal, j'étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour recommencer."

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. "Et je n'ai rien su... je m'inquiétais pour ta santé, à ce moment, tu sais... tu maigrissais, tu avais l'air inquiet... mais tu me disais que tout allait bien." Elle reprit ses questions. "Et... il te disait qu'il t'aimait ?"

"Non." répondit Kira. "Jamais. Il me disait que j'étais son jouet, c'est tout, et parfois il me disait que j'étais mignon, ou qu'il m'aimait bien, mais le plus souvent il se moquait de moi..." l'embarras lui coupa la parole à nouveau, en repensant à ce que le capitaine Ichimaru lui disait, et à ces moments-là la honte et les mots de mépris l'excitaient encore davantage, mais dire cela devant Hinamori était autre chose.

"Je suis désolée..." dit-elle, "je devrais te plaindre... je devrais vraiment... je te plaignais à l'époque... et maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse, et de me dire qu'au moins il était honnête avec toi, d'une certaine façon, et que j'aurais voulu... que ça n'aurait pas été si mal..."

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, cacha son visage dans ses mains, et continua, d'une petite voix. "Peux-tu m'en dire plus ? S'il te plait ? Si tu veux bien ?"

"Il se moquait de moi." dit Kira d'une voix bizarre, trop aiguë. "Il m'appelait prostitué, et il me demandait de le supplier à genoux de m'utiliser, si je voulais qu'il me touche à nouveau, et bien sûr je le faisais..."

Il était fou, de lui raconter cela.

Mais Hinamori avait retiré son visage de ses mains et le fixait avec un intérêt passionné, les lèvres entrouvertes, le début d'un gémissement d'envie dans la gorge, et après tout, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il pouvait bien lui offrir le récit de tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Ichimaru pour qu'elle puisse s'imaginer ce qu'elle voulait sur elle et Aizen, et déjà sa voix devenait plus ferme.

Il lui raconta comment les mains longues et fines d'Ichimaru se resserraient autour de sa gorge, et comment il les embrassait ensuite avec vénération pour la douleur et le plaisir qu'elles lui offraient. Et comment il adorait ses yeux qui glaçaient, et son sourire qui plongeait en enfer, et boire le poison sur ses lèvres fines, et tout ce que tout le monde détestait chez lui.

Il lui raconta comment son capitaine lui proposait parfois de s'amuser un peu, au travail, entre deux dossiers, et Kira n'avait jamais la fierté de refuser. Alors Ichimaru riait de voir son enthousiasme et son avidité, et il l'appelait son esclave, sa petite pute privée, son jouet. Il ordonnait à Kira de se mettre à genoux, il enfonçait son sexe dans sa gorge, et Kira s'étouffait, et il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux pour ça, parce que le capitaine Ichimaru pouvait plus facilement le saisir par là et que c'était délicieux.

Et parfois, le capitaine Ichimaru évoquait l'idée d'appeler quelqu'un pour le regarder s'humilier ainsi, parce que c'était un charmant spectacle ; et peut-être qu'ensuite il pourrait partager un peu son petit vice-capitaine... Il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais Kira tremblait de peur. Ca aurait été horrible de faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il appartenait au capitaine Ichimaru, et bien sûr, justement parce qu'il lui appartenait, il l'aurait fait...

Et il n'aurait pas dû se demander ce qu'Ichimaru aurait pensé, s'il avait su qu'un jour il raconterait tout cela à Hinamori, parce que maintenant il n'arrivait plus à modérer l'excitation familière qui le possédait depuis qu'il avait commencé à raconter, même s'il essayait de rendre les scènes le moins vivantes possibles dans sa tête.

Ou alors peut-être était la façon dont elle le regardait, elle, toute tremblante et rougissante et subjuguée. Même s'il savait bien que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle pensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder autrement, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment pure et douce et innocente.

Il lui dit comment le capitaine Ichimaru pouvait, en quelques mots anodins ou en un simple contact, le rendre fou de désir. Il le faisait quand ils étaient seuls, et il attendait que Kira ne puisse plus tenir et vienne, rouge de honte, lui demander plus. Ou bien juste avant que Kira doive parler à ses amis, ou à des officiels, pour le regarder perdre ses moyens de loin. Ou juste avant les combats, et alors chacune des blessures reçues l'excitait plus. Alors après le combat, Ichimaru venait admirer ses plaies sanglantes et, pour le remercier du spectacle, le prenait sur le champ de bataille, au milieu des cadavres.

Il lui raconta comment Ichimaru souriait toujours quand il faisait remarquer que s'il essayait de le tuer, Kira gémirait de plaisir et ne se défendrait pas, et il lui raconta comment il regrettait qu'Ichimaru n'ait pas choisi de le tuer, finalement.

Là, Hinamori se mit à pleurer silencieusement, et Kira se dit qu'il était le plus grand des imbéciles.

"Je suis désolé !" paniqua-t-il. "Pardon !"

Elle secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas toi, oh non, ce n'est pas toi... Je te remercie de me dire tout cela, Kira... ne t'excuse pas..."

Puis, après un silence qui lui fit peur, elle lui demanda.

"Penses-tu que je devrais mourir pour le capitaine Aizen ?"

Kira la regarda avec horreur et incompréhension.

"Il voulait que je meure, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait si simple... Tu penses que c'est ce qu'il voudrait ? Que je finisse ce qu'il a commencé ?"

"Je pense qu'il s'en moque ! Il ne le saurait même pas !" s'exclama Kira en se maudissant d'être si cruel.

"Tu dois avoir raison." dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

"Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense !" dit-il avec angoisse. "Moi, je ne veux pas que tu meures, Hinamori ! Je t'en prie !"

Il la serra dans ses bras, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, et fut surpris de la sentir qui se serrait contre lui aussi, qui l'attirait à elle et le faisait basculer sur le lit.

Et ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, parce qu'à ce moment il la désirait trop, et il aurait pu faire une bêtise.

"Capitaine Aizen..." se mit-elle à appeler, avec toujours des larmes dans la voix, les yeux fermés, "capitaine Aizen, capitaine Aizen..."

Oh. C'était donc ça.

Kira s'efforça de garder ses bras autour d'elle, aussi forts et protecteurs et possessifs qu'il pouvait, comme ceux du capitaine Aizen auraient dû l'être, et de ne rien dire.

"Capitaine Aizen..." pleurait-elle à travers ses paupières closes, "je vous appartiens... embrassez-moi, je vous en supplie".

Kira hésita quelques instants, mais il voulait vraiment lui offrir ce qu'elle cherchait, et si il se trompait elle pouvait toujours le chasser.

Il approcha son visage du sien et lui mordilla légèrement les lèvres, avant d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche et de l'embrasser de plus en plus violemment, pour jouer son rôle le mieux possible et aussi parce qu'il la voulait tellement, tellement, et que son odeur et ses gémissements le rendaient fou. Mais il s'était bien habitué avec le capitaine Ichimaru à réfréner ses désirs et à attendre ce qu'on voudrait bien lui donner, et parfois à ne rien avoir du tout, alors c'était déjà trop beau qu'elle l'embrasse passionnément en retour, même si ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle pensait.

Il se mit à la caresser, fermement, doucement. Quand le baiser s'interrompit, elle se remit à murmurer, comme une prière "Capitaine Aizen, oh, merci, merci, capitaine Aizen." Il l'embrassa dans le cou, promena doucement ses mains sur son corps, en essayant de ne penser toujours qu'à elle, à ce qu'elle voulait et à ce qu'il devait faire.

Soudain, elle lui échappa, se roula en boule sur le côté, et lui cria "Kira-kun, arrête ça !"

Immédiatement, il la lacha et se rejeta en arrière.

"Je suis désolé."

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est moi qui devrais être désolée ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. "Je suis horrible. Je suis en train de t'utiliser, depuis le début."

"Oui." dit-il. Il avait le souffle court. "Oui, je sais." Elle le regarda, surprise par le ton de sa voix, et Kira comprit qu'elle était choquée de le voir sourire ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. "Cela ne me dérange pas. Je te l'ai dit. Tout ce que tu voudras, Hinamori."

Pendant longtemps, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Kira se demanda si elle pouvait voir ce que le capitaine Ichimaru voyait en lui, si elle pouvait comprendre à quel point il voulait cela, être utilisé à nouveau par quelqu'un qu'il aimait, exister à nouveau pour quelqu'un plutôt que pour rien.

"Je ne veux pas ça." dit-elle d'une petite voix.

"Je comprends." répondit-il. Et c'était vrai, il avait été stupide et cruel de vouloir la faire sombrer avec lui, quand elle ne méritait pas cela. Elle méritait de rester douce et gentille et forte. Elle méritait de sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles Aizen et Ichimaru les avaient plongés.

La tête lui tournait. Il s'éloigna d'elle, le plus possible, alla s'affaler dans un coin de la pièce.

Il pouvait partir maintenant. Il pouvait fuir la façon dont elle le regardait, désolée et impuissante et presque effrayée, rentrer chez lui et essayer d'oublier ce qui s'était passé en se rappelant le capitaine Ichimaru, en s'enveloppant dans les draps encore imprégnés de son odeur et en faisant couler son sang jusqu'à s'évanouir pour rêver de lui.

Ou il pouvait essayer d'être courageux, de sortir de la folie dans laquelle il venait de se plonger et de régler la question avec elle.

"Kira-kun..." commença-t-elle, et apparemment elle ne savait pas comment continuer sa phrase non plus, parce qu'elle ne dit plus rien ensuite, et lui n'était pas prêt à répondre non plus.

Il essaya de chasser son désir, se concentra très fort sur ce qu'il aimait chez elle autrefois et sur son refus maintenant, jusqu'à pouvoir demander, sincèrement : "Sommes-nous toujours amis, Hinamori-kun ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'eclama-t-elle. "Si toi, tu le veux bien."

Sa joie semblait réelle, et Kira soupira de soulagement. Après tout, sans doute respectait-elle son silence, à l'instant, plutôt que d'être effrayée par lui. "J'avais peur d'avoir brisé quelque chose."

"Moi aussi, j'avais peur. Mais tu m'as parlé honnêtement, Kira, et moi j'ai parlé honnêtement à quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici. Ce serait trop triste si ça brisait quelque chose."

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

"Bien sûr, je me sens bizarre. Je me sens sale. Mais c'était déjà le cas avant, et - ne le prends pas mal, Kira - je suis contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule."

Il se surprit lui-même en étouffant un rire nerveux. "Je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais prendre ça mal."

Il la vit sourire elle aussi. "Je suis contente de t'avoir parlé, Kira." Elle hésita, avant de poursuivre. "S'il te plait, promets que tu ne me proposeras plus de telles choses."

"Je promets !" Puis, nerveux. "S'il te plait, promets-moi que tu ne parleras plus de mourir."

Elle hésita encore, puis dit, d'une voix sombre mais décidée. "D'accord. Je te le promets. Je n'essaierai pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, Kira. Ce n'est pas ta faute si j'y ai pensé. Je me suis beaucoup posé la question, ces derniers jours."

"Je ne pourrais pas le supporter." dit-il honnêtement. "Et je ne suis pas le seul. Pense au capitaine Hitsugaya, et aux autres aussi. Tout le monde t'aime."

"Je le crois." dit-elle. "Mais ce n'est pas la même chose de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un qui sait ce que je suis vraiment, et ce que je pense, et qui me le dit quand même. Merci. Cela me fait plaisir."

Elle hésita. "Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure... Je ne veux pas jouer aux jeux d'Ichimaru. Je ne veux pas que tu sois à moi de cette façon. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je suis heureuse que tu sois là pour moi, Kira. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne comptes pas."

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il rougit, mais ce n'était pas pareil, c'était la façon innocente dont il rougissait à l'Académie, quand elle lui souriait, toute mignonne, et sentir la différence l'étonna lui-même. "Merci." dit-il. "Oh, merci."

Il avait l'impression que ce qu'elle venait de dire était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, et il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'elle le pensait, et que ce n'était pas juste qu'elle était restée trop longtemps avec Aizen et y avait appris à dire ce qui apportait la paix aux autres.

"J'essaierai d'être là pour toi, alors. Quand tu voudras encore me parler d'Aizen, ou autre chose."

"Je crois que ça pourra aller." dit-elle. "J'avais besoin de le dire, juste une fois. J'avais besoin qu'on ne me rejette pas pour ça, et qu'on ne me dise pas non plus que ça me passerait, comme si ce n'était pas important. Moi aussi, je voudrais être là pour toi. Dis-moi..." elle rougit "dis-moi n'importe quelle _autre_ façon dont je peux aider."

"Tu m'aides déjà, juste en étant là." dit-il, et c'était vrai. C'était même incroyable, presque injuste, qu'elle puisse lui redonner de l'espoir ainsi, alors qu'elle-même semblait ne plus en avoir.

"Tu reviendras me voir ?"

"Oui !" affirma-t-il.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se promettre d'être là l'un pour l'autre, comprit Kira, juste l'espérer, parce qu'elle appartenait toujours à Aizen, et il appartenait toujours à Ichimaru, et même si très probablement leurs capitaines ne se souciaient pas de les reprendre, ils ne pouvaient pas faire de promesses dans ces conditions, ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir les tenir.

Mais peut-être était-ce le plus proche qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.

Et pour la première fois, Kira se surprit à penser que cela pourrait ne pas être si abominable, sur certains points, que le capitaine Ichimaru ne revienne jamais le chercher.


	5. L'innocence des petites filles, AizenMom

_Avertissements : Aizen/Momo (hétéro, donc), spoilers prépub 170 / épisode 60 / tome 20, manipulation mentale et jeux de pouvoir, et... je sais pas comment dire. Ca existe, les avertissements pour hypocrisie à la puissance mille ?_

* * *

Souvent, quand la nuit était belle, Aizen et Hinamori montaient sur le toit du Quartier Général pour regarder les étoiles. Hinamori apprenait leurs noms avec joie, s'émerveillait de leur lumière, y voyait des formes géométriques ou d'étranges créatures, et était heureuse qu'ils contemplent un tel spectacle ensemble. 

Aizen ne regardait que le ciel.

Mais tout plan nécessite une organisation stricte. Anticiper sa réussite ne l'empêchait pas de prendre soin de ses outils, et de surveiller sa petite vice-capitaine du coin de l'oeil. Hinamori Momo était tellement dévouée et enthousiaste avec ses grands yeux innocents et ses joues rosissantes que parfois, il lui semblait plus avoir un mignon petit animal de compagnie qu'une subordonnée.

Ce soir-là , en réponse à une exclamation de joie, il lui tapote affectueusement la tête, et il doit se sentir d'humour joueuse, parce que ses doigts s'attardent un tout petit peu sur sa nuque, frôlant son oreille. Il la sent frémir, et même s'il fait trop sombre pour le constater de ses yeux, il la connait bien, il sait exactement comment ses joues rougissent.

"Tu trembles." dit-il d'un ton attentionné. "Si tu as froid, tu peux venir sur mes genoux."

Elle hésite, puis hoche la tête, alors qu'Aizen pourrait jurer qu'elle n'a pas si froid que ça. Vraiment, pense-t-il en lui tendant les bras, les petites filles grandissent vite. Hinamori l'a toujours respecté et admiré, mais il semble qu'il y a autre chose maintenant, dans la façon dont elle regarde ses mains ou dont elle tremble quand il l'embrasse sur le front.

C'est très logique, après tout. Il a fait en sorte qu'elle ne voie que lui, qu'elle l'aime de toutes les façons possibles.

Il l'assied sur ses genoux, le corps de la jeune fille léger et chaud contre le sien, et pendant un moment elle ne dit plus rien, même pour s'émerveiller des étoiles. Elle est trop sincère pour ça ; ses pensées sont ailleurs, à ce moment. Ses muscles sont encore tendus, elle n'arrive pas vraiment à se relaxer malgré son sourire émerveillé, et certainement elle n'arive pas à décider si elle a le droit d'aimer ça autant. Aizen la recouvre d'un pan de son manteau, passant la main autour de son épaule, et elle frissonne à nouveau.

Vraiment, il lui suffirait de demander gentiment pour la mettre dans son lit et prendre d'elle tout ce qu'il voudrait. Mais le jeu ne serait pas intéressant ainsi. Par contre, la pousser tout doucement, obtenir la même chose en lui laissant croire que c'est elle qui a choisi tout cela, voilà qui est un défi autrement excitant.

Il referme ses bras autour de sa taille, et elle a un petit cri de surprise.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demande-t-il d'un ton d'inquiétude. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Hinamori-kun ?"

La respiration d'Hinamori est rapide, elle ne répond pas, se contentant de secouer la tête pour le rassurer.

"Tu es sûre ? Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, dis-le moi."

Une de ses mains caresse le dos d'Hinamori en un geste réconfortant, qui la fait trembler plus encore. "Tu sais que tu ne dois pas hésiter à me parler."

Elle murmure, d'une voix saccadée. "S'il vous plait, capitaine Aizen, ne me touchez pas comme ça."

Il retire immédiatement ses mains, et dit d'un ton sérieux et peiné. "Je te présente mes excuses si mes actes t'ont semblé déplacés, Hinamori-kun."

Elle se retourne vers lui, et il voit des larmes retenues au coin de ses yeux. "Non, non !" s'affole-t-elle. "C'est moi, c'est ma faute ! Je suis désolée. C'est moi qui le veux trop... parce que... parce que... je vous aime trop, capitaine Aizen. Je suis désolée. Je vous aime tellement."

C'est venu encore plus vite qu'il le pensait. Elle est à lui, entièrement à lui. Elle tremble toujours, non plus d'avoir ses mains sur son corps mais d'en être privée, droite et pure mais assoiffée de son contact, trop pour protester quand Aizen la serre dans ses bras à nouveau et qu'elle laisse enfin couler ses larmes. Serrée ainsi contre sa poitrine, elle ne peut plus voir son visage, et il laisse échapper pour la nuit seule un sourire de triomphe et de jouissance.

Pourtant, il maîtrise toujours parfaitement sa voix douce quand il lui dit "C'est moi qui devrais être désolé de ne pas partager tes sentiments. C'est si triste que je doive te faire de la peine, Hinamori-kun."

Le pouvoir seul contenu dans ces mots, qui la font pleurer dans ses bras, entièrement abandonnée, le fait vibrer. Les gens sont si faciles à modeler en ce qu'on désire... mais un tel succès est tout de même un délice qui se savoure. Elle lui confie à quel point elle craignait sa réaction, à quel point elle se sentait hypocrite envers lui. Il la rassure et la console, il lui murmure à l'oreille à quel point elle est précieuse, et comme elle n'a pas à se sentir coupable pour des sentiments si forts, qui font partie d'elle. Il sait qu'il peut lui faire oublier n'importe quel malheur. Il a fait en sorte que plus rien d'autre ne soit capable de la réconforter.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu désires." dit-il très doucement, et son souffle frôle l'oreille d'Hinamori, sinon elle n'entendrait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Elle gémit et se serre contre lui ; peut-être quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il pu croire que c'était encore un sanglot.

Il embrasse son oreille. Elle gémit à nouveau, de surprise autant que de désir. "Que... que faites-vous ?"

"C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire pour récompenser ta dévotion, Hinamori-kun. Mais si tu ne le veux pas, dis-le moi."

Il voit se former les mots sur ses lèvres, des mots convenables et raisonnables. Il voit "Je ne veux pas.", il voit "Si vous ne m'aimez pas, ce n'est pas la peine de vous forcer.", mais elle ne va pas jusqu'à les prononcer à haute voix. Sa trop honnête Hinamori-kun n'est pas capable de mentir à ce point.

"Excusez-moi..." dit-elle encore juste avant de s'abandonner entièrement, de se presser plus encore contre lui.

Encore une fois il lit très bien ce que cela veut dire. Vraiment, même si c'est bien pratique, c'est presque consternant que si peu de gens arrivent à lire les pensées cachées sur les visages et dans les hésitations des voix. "Ne vous abaissez pas ainsi." pense-t-elle. "Je ne mérite pas cela. Je ne devrais pas vous salir, pardonnez-moi d'être faible." L'ironie de cette situation lui plait. Oh oui, il est tellement supérieur à elle, mais pas du tout de la façon qu'elle imagine.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser." insiste-t-il. Il commence à promener ses mains sur elle, à caresser son dos, il remonte une main dans sa nuque, sur sa peau nue. Et elle se laisse convaincre, bien sûr, elle se détend, parce que ce qu'il lui dit a plus de valeur pour elle que tout ce qu'elle peut savoir par ailleurs. S'il lui dit qu'il peut lui offrir cela sans que cela ne soit avilissant ni pour lui ni pour elle, il la libèrera de la culpabilité qu'elle ressent envers lui - qui a été charmante à goûter - et elle ne ressentira plus que de la gratitude.

Il couvre ses joues de baisers, il caresse tendrement sa nuque et ses épaules. Sa peau est chaude, très douce, elle tremble sous ses doigts ; les larmes de reconnaissance qui coulent sur ses joues sont délicieuses. Tout cela est bien agréable, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la douceur de son coeur, qu'il tient entre ses mains en ce moment, si tendre et vulnérable. Il en joue comme d'un instrument de musique, en tirant exactement les sons qu'il veut, il pourrait le broyer quand il le veut, et c'est ce sentiment qui lui envoie dans le corps un frisson d'excitation.

Quand il l'embrasse enfin, elle ouvre légèrement les lèvres et le laisse entrer, lui offrant sa bouche et son amour et son innocence et tout ce qu'elle a, et lui la remercie en la faisant gémir de plaisir sous ses lèvres et ses mains, longuement, doucement.

"Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?" lui demande-t-il après avoir rompu le baiser.

Elle le regarde d'un air surpris, encore haletante.

"Veux-tu t'arrêter là ?" précise-t-il, "veux-tu continuer comme cela, ou veux-tu aller plus loin ?"

Elle rougit. "N'arrêtez pas, je vous en prie !"

"Cela laisse deux possibilités, Hinamori-kun." fait-il remarquer.

Il sait très bien ce qu'elle veut, et encore une fois, elle n'arrive pas à articuler les mots "Ce n'est pas important.", elle finit par murmurer, en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. "Montrez-moi tout... tout ce que l'on peut faire. S'il vous plait."

"Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions rentrer ?" demande-t-il. "Il commence à faire vraiment froid, et n'importe qui pourrait nous voir."

"Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison !" s'exclame-t-elle, s'apprêtant à se lever. Mais il la retient, il la prend dans ses bras, une main autour de son épaule et l'autre sous ses genoux, la tête de la jeune fille contre sa poitrine. "Merci." dit-elle simplement, avec un sourire ravi d'être portée ainsi. Et puis : "Merci pour tout."

"Ce n'est rien, Hinamori-kun." répond-il, la transportant sans effort jusque dans ses appartements. Elle n'est jamais venue dans sa chambre. "N'aurais-tu pas fait la même chose ?"

"Oui... non... oui..." balbutie-t-elle, tout aussi troublée par ses mots que par le frisson qu'elle ressent alors qu'il la couche sur le lit, agenouillé au dessus d'elle, et caresse son corps. Elle est complêtement offerte, même à ce moment. Il ricane intérieurement à sa réponse et se dit que s'il le voulait, il pourrait non seulement tout obtenir d'elle, mais la donner à n'importe qui.

Elle rougit beaucoup, mais elle sourit, ne semblant manifester aucune crainte. Non, vraiment, son Hinamori-kun est une rareté, qui ne joue pas l'innocente mais l'est réellement.

En vérité, il n'aurait même pas besoin de la toucher. Si vraiment il n'agissait que pour tester son pouvoir sur elle et voir où il peut la mener, il pourrait tout faire avec KyoukaSuigetsu. Mais il faut croire qu'elle lui plait quand même un peu, qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette innocence, dans ces gémissements de plaisir et dans ses baisers maladroits, qui l'intéresse plus que cela ne devrait, et qui le rend impatient de poursuivre. Jamais il n'a brisé cela. Jamais Gin et Tousen n'ont été cela. Gin n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'innocence en premier lieu, et Tousen connaissait déjà la souffrance, et aucun des deux n'aurait pu rougir et pleurer d'émotion comme Hinamori-kun.

Et même s'il sait mieux que personne que les sensations physiques ne sont que des illusions et existent pour être manipulées, le désir qu'il ressent pour sa petite vice-capitaine offerte est réel, et il n'a plus la moindre envie de le réfréner et de rejeter cette occasion de prendre du plaisir sur elle.

Penché sur elle, il l'embrasse peut-être un tout petit peu plus violemment qu'il le devrait. Ses lèvres ont le goût de l'innocence, et de la soumission, et des pêches d'été et de toutes ces bonnes choses. S'il cherche bien, il peut même déjà sentir, dans la façon dont elle répond à son baiser, le goût de la douleur qu'il lui infligera plus tard en l'abandonnant. Ses mains remontent peut-être un tout petit peu trop vite de sa taille à ses jeunes seins, aussi, mais Hinamori n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre le moins du monde.

Il recompose sa voix pour s'arrêter et lui demander "Veux-tu te déshabiller, ou veux-tu que je le fasse ?" Il ne joue même plus à lui proposer de revenir en arrière, ce n'est plus drôle.

Elle rougit, prend le temps de réfléchir, et conclut timidement "Enlevez-moi mes vêtements, et j'enlèverai les votres, si vous voulez bien."

Il commence par dénouer ses cheveux, qui retombent sur le futon, encadrant son visage. Il défait lementent sa ceinture, elle sourit et frissonne d'impatience, il lui sourit en retour. Ses mains lui enlèvent son hakama, lentement, très doucement, glissant au passage sur ses hanches et ses cuisses en le faisant descendre. Puis il ouvre son kimono, caressant sa taille, son ventre, ses seins ; et même s'il n'est pas tout à fait aussi doué pour capturer et contrôler avec ses mains qu'il ne l'est avec ses douces paroles, sur Hinamori tout est déjà joué, elle se cambre sous ses mains avec avidité. Quand il cesse de la toucher et jette le kimono au pied du lit, elle le regarde avec des yeux suppliants. Mais elle n'ose rien demander.

Pendant un instant, il se contente de la regarder, il se demande ce qui se passerait s'il s'arrêtait maintenant. Il lui ordonnerait bien de réclamer, d'énoncer ce qu'elle veut ; elle le ferait très certainement, abandonnant toute dignité. Mais ce ne serait pas élégant. Il peut faire en sorte qu'elle le supplie d'elle-même avant que la nuit soit finie.

En attendant, il la prend par la taille, la fait lever. "A ton tour." dit-il. Elle balbutie quelque chose qui ressemble à "ah oui", et se lève. Elle semble, seulement alors, comprendre à quel point elle est exposée, nue ainsi. Et cela fait encore bien plus longtemps qu'elle a laissé tomber toutes ses défenses contre lui et qu'elle est totalement vulnérable, mais il y a des choses qu'on met longtemps à réaliser. Elle met ses bras devant son corps, dans une tentative naïve pour se protéger.

Aizen lui prend les mains, lui écarte les bras. "Tu es très belle." murmure-t-il d'une voix apaisante, et ce n'est même pas un mensonge. Hinamori est frêle et semble presque encore une enfant, mais elle est tout en courbes harmonieuses, sa peau est fraîche et lisse, ses petits seins sont ronds et fermes, ses cheveux lachés sont doux, ses lèvres sont encore roses de ses baisers et en appellent d'autres malgré le sourire de petite fille qui nait sur son visage aux paroles d'Aizen.

Elle fait glisser le manteau de capitaine de ses épaules, puis commence à dénouer maladroitement sa ceinture. Vraiment, il adore la façon dont elle s'y prend. Elle n'est pas bien douée, mais elle y met de la motivation et de la détermination, l'excitation tellement visible sur son visage qu'il dirait presque que c'est cela qui lui embrouille les mains, plutôt que la gêne ; mais en même temps, elle reste si pure et innocente et rougissante, malgré ce qu'elle est en train de faire, tournant autour de lui sur la pointe de ses pieds menus, nue et caressante, sans oser même croiser son regard, tout cela seulement pour lui... Son érection est complète bien avant qu'elle ait fini.

Au moment où elle fait tomber son dernier vêtement, elle le regarde enfin dans les yeux, et cette fois elle n'ose plus baisser le regard. "Je vous aime." lui dit-elle. "Je vous aime." Et encore une fois, il comprend toutes les nuances que cela contient, la façon dont elle se convainc qu'elle n'a pas peur, qu'elle n'a pas à avoir honte de le vouloir. Vraiment, si elle se met à faire tout cela toute seule, ce n'est pas plus désagréable. Soudain, elle le serre dans ses bras. Elle n'a toujours pas regardé, mais elle sent le sexe dressé d'Aizen contre son ventre.

"Cela veut dire..." dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, "cela veut dire que vous avez envie de moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?" Il hoche la tête. "J'en suis heureuse, vous savez. Que ce ne soit pas seulement pour moi. Très heureuse. Faites de moi ce que vous voudrez."

Oh, il n'a pas attendu sa permission. Mais cela a quelque chose de délicieux à entendre, pourtant.

"Je vous aime," dit-elle encore, "je vous aime peut-être depuis toujours, depuis que vous m'avez sauvé la vie..."

Il recommence à la caresser, cette fois sans la barrière de leurs vêtements, et en quelques instants elle ne tient plus sur ses jambes, elle bascule sur le lit à nouveau, elle gémit de plaisir, sans retenue, alors qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau.

Aizen se demande comment Gin a pu dire qu'Hinamori-kun était ennuyeuse. Telle qu'elle est en cet instant, dévouée et suppliante à la fois, prête à tout lui donner et à tout attendre de lui, elle lui donne déjà un aperçu de ce que c'est d'être un dieu. Le monde de sa petite Hinamori n'aurait plus de sens sans lui.

Il lui caresse l'intérieur des cuisses, et elle écarte les jambes sans aucune hésitation. A cet instant, penché au-dessus d'elle, il regarde à nouveau ses yeux. Il y lit l'amour, la confiance et le besoin absolus, il y lit de l'innocence encore, et un instant cela lui donne trop envie de la briser, de l'avilir, de lui faire faire des choses sales qu'elle ne lui fera pas spontanément, du moins pas encore cette nuit. Mais patience, ce sera encore bien meilleur s'il la détruit en une seule fois ; et franchement, où va le monde s'il commence à fonctionner comme Gin ?

Il se presse contre elle, juste suffisamment pour attiser son désir, elle cambre son corps contre le sien.

"S'il vous plait..." supplie-t-elle, "s'il vous plait..."

"Je risque de te faire mal." dit-il avec le meilleur ton de regret qu'il puisse composer, et ce n'est pas rien. "Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Cela peut être très agréable pour toi même sans cela, Hinamori-kun."

"Non," répond-elle en rougissant tant qu'elle peut, "je veux que ce soit bien pour vous aussi. Je vous aime. Je veux que vous soyiez mon premier. Je vous aime, je vous aime..."

Il la fait attendre encore un peu, il enlève ses lunettes avec application, il la caresse très légèrement, de façon plus frustrante qu'autre chose.

"S'il vous plait..." gémit-elle encore.

Il entre finalement en elle, parce qu'il en a encore plus envie que de l'entendre supplier. Il y rajoute juste un peu d'hypnose, pour atténuer la douleur, pour l'estomper plus rapidement, parce que même s'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à consoler encore une demoiselle pleurant dans ses bras, ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il a envie de faire en ce moment. Il la blessera plus tard ; il aura largement la possibilité de se rattraper. Plus elle est heureuse maintenant, plus sa souffrance sera grande, après.

Mais pour l'instant, il veut juste la sentir autour de lui, toute lisse, chaude et étroite ; il veut se rassasier du plaisir animal qu'il éprouve à bouger en elle, mais aussi de son plaisir à elle, parce que la voir ainsi lui fait sentir plus que jamais qu'elle lui appartient. Il aime la sentir s'agiter de façon incontrôlable, il aime l'entendre laisser échapper parfois un cri de surprise devant les nouvelles sensations qu'elle éprouve. Il aime voir à quel point n'y a plus que lui qui possède son corps, tout autant que son coeur et sa vie.

Quand finalement elle se contracte autour de lui, lui griffe les épaules sans même s'en rendre compte et crie son nom, il jouit lui aussi, totalement ivre du pouvoir qu'il a sur elle.

Après, elle ne veut plus le lacher. "Capitaine Aizen," murmure-t-elle encore, "capitaine Aizen", sa voix emplie de reconnaissance et d'admiration, comme une sorte d'action de grâce ; c'est toujours aussi bon. Elle se serre contre lui, elle pleure à nouveau, il semble qu'elle ne se lassera jamais de répéter son nom.

Il la couvre de son manteau de capitaine. "Veux-tu rester ici pour le reste de la nuit ?" propose-t-il. Elle sourit béatement et remercie doucement, mais elle semble déjà épuisée. He oui, ricane-t-il intérieurement, les petites filles ne devraient pas rester éveillées si tard. Ce n'est pas bon pour elles. Vraiment pas, surtout dans ce cas précis.

Plus tard, alors qu'il la regarde dormir, il savoure encore une fois la façon dont sa vice-capitaine réussit à rester mignonne et innocente jusque dans les moments les plus inattendus.

Il se demande jusqu'où il pourra la mener en lui gardant ce regard-là . Une partie de lui commence déjà à se demander comment il peut la pousser encore plus loin, la prochaine fois.

Et une autre partie de lui se dit que le meilleur est qu'elle aura encore ce visage quand elle affrontera ses amis avec l'intention de les tuer.


	6. Troisième étape, GinKira

_Reiichi avait essayé de me convaincre qu'on pouvait écrire du Gin/Kira sans que Kira soit vraiment masochiste, de façon plus "propre" (qui ne finit pas au milieu d'une mare de sang, genre. TT  
J'ai essayé, et finalement, je me dis que bien que j'y sois a peu près arrivée, c'est peut-être encore plus malsain que ce que je fais d'habitude. Je suis maudite. Ou alors, c'est Gin et Kira..._

_Avertissements pour cette fic : Gin/Kira (yaoi, donc), pas de spoilers pour une fois, domination/soumission, et consensualité assez relative au début._

* * *

La première fois que le capitaine Ichimaru avait emmené Kira dans ses appartements privés, ce dernier l'avait suivi sans crainte ni exaltation particulière, à peine un peu de curiosité.

_Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez ?  
- Izuru, es-tu loyal envers moi ?_

Bien sûr. Kira avait toujours été respectueux des règles, et il était tellement fier d'avoir obtenu ce poste de vice-capitaine, il souhaitait s'acquitter de son rôle le mieux possible, toujours assister le capitaine Ichimaru dans la mesure de ses moyens.

_Oooooh ! Je suis content de l'entendre. Cela te ressemble bien. Tu obéirais à n'importe lequel de mes ordres, n'est-ce pas ?_

Cela faisait partie de sa tâche de supporter ses bizarreries, de ne pas protester ni réagir quand le capitaine Ichimaru lui parlait comme maintenant, appuyé contre lui, sa bouche toute proche de son oreille, dans une position tellement embarrassante. Il en tirait une étrange fierté, la même qu'il éprouvait à remplir avec application les documents que le capitaine Ichimaru négligeait. Etre obéissant était aussi son devoir.

_Déshabille-toi, Izuru._

C'était très certainement une plaisanterie comme le capitaine Ichimaru en avait l'habitude, mais Izuru n'avait pas osé protester longtemps et avait enlevé ses vêtements très lentement, attendant le soulagement et l'humiliation qui viendraient quand le capitaine Ichimaru allait éclater de rire et lui dire de ne pas tout prendre au sérieux...

_He bien, quel besoin avais-tu d'être aussi lent ?_

L'idée que ce pouvait être sérieux ne lui était venue que petit à petit, et tous les sentiments mêlés de peur et de honte et d'envie de crier que cela avait pu lui inspirer s'étaient estompés devant la certitude qu'il devait obéir aux ordres, avant toute autre considération, et qu'il n'y aurait pas de mérite si ce n'étaient que des choses faciles, n'est-ce pas ?

_Tu n'as rien à cacher. Tu es même très agréable à regarder._

Mais il s'était quand même inquiété que même dans ces conditions, les mots de louanges du capitaine Ichimaru, si rares, éveillent encore en lui une bouffée de joie et de fierté. Cela n'aurait pas dû être ainsi.

_Et maintenant, aie confiance en moi et laisse-moi faire._

Cela n'aurait pas dû être si agréable. Cela aurait dû être seulement une preuve de loyauté. Les longues mains et les lèvres fines du capitaine Ichimaru n'auraient pas dû éveiller en lui de telles réactions, l'étreinte de ses bras n'aurait pas dû le faire trembler de tout son corps, ses baisers n'auraient pas dû lui sembler si désirables, et il était indécent qu'il ait pris son plaisir avant même que le capitaine Ichimaru ait fini de bouger en lui.

_On dirait que tu ne regrettes pas d'être un petit garçon obéissant, Izuru, n'est-ce pas ?_

Kira avait regardé avec un frisson le capitaine Ichimaru lécher les traces que son vice-capitaine avait laissées sur ses doigts et avait admis respectueusement que non, il ne regrettait rien. Il n'avait pas trouvé judicieux de retourner la question, malgré son envie de savoir.

* * *

La deuxième fois que le capitaine Ichimaru l'avait fait venir dans sa chambre, il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de ne pas souhaiter que cela se reproduise, et il avait échoué. Quand le capitaine Ichimaru lui avait ordonné de se déshabiller, il l'avait fait en quelques instants, et avait été surpris et choqué par les réactions de son propre corps.

_Oh, comme c'est flatteur de te voir si intéressé dès le début, Izuru !_

Le ricanement du capitaine Ichimaru avait envoyé des flammes brûlantes dans son ventre et ses joues, et il avait eu du mal à ne pas s'approcher de lui, à ne pas presser lui-même son corps contre le sien, à attendre pour ne donner à son capitaine que ce qu'il exigerait de lui. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à se retenir longtemps, parce que le capitaine Ichimaru l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait embrassé dans le cou, et l'avait touché juste aux endroits qu'il espérait sans vraiment le savoir lui-même.

_Je veux te voir te toucher, maintenant. Montre-moi._

Kira avait essayé cela quelques jours auparavant, son activité sexuelle comme éveillée par ce qui lui était arrivé la fois précédente. Cela n'avait rien eu d'intéressant. Alors pourquoi maintenant, la simple action de se caresser lui envoyait-elle des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps ? Etait-ce parce que c'était un ordre de son supérieur ? Ou était-ce parce que le capitaine Ichimaru, avec ses caresses savantes, avait déjà mis son corps dans un état où n'importe quel contact le rendait fou ?

_Assez._

Kira s'était interrompu immédiatement, même si son corps lui hurlait qu'il voulait continuer, qu'il était proche de ce qu'il voulait, si proche. Il n'aurait plus jamais pu se regarder en face, sinon.

_Tu veux vraiment me satisfaire, Izuru ?_

Kira s'était détesté pour avoir rougi au moment d'assurer que oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pourtant pas un mensonge... il aurait préféré que ça en soit un. Cela lui aurait semblé presque plus approprié.

_Si tu essayais toi-même de deviner ce qui pourrait me plaire ? Un peu de créativité ne fait pas de mal..._

Ce n'était pas pareil, vraiment pas pareil, de toucher son capitaine de cette façon en obéissant aveuglément à un ordre, et d'essayer d'explorer ; cela le faisait trembler aussi, mais pas de la même manière. Il avait essayé de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait, se rappelant ce que le capitaine Ichimaru lui avait fait, ce qu'il avait exigé de lui la dernière fois, et essayant de se guider au rythme de sa respiration.

Finalement, le capitaine Ichimaru avait repris le contrôle et s'était approprié comme la dernière fois le corps de Kira, les amenant tous les deux à l'extase en si peu de temps...

_Tu es tellement mignon, Izuru._

Kira ne pensait pas que cela s'applique à son caractère, et encore moins à ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais il n'aurait jamais fait de telles remarques au capitaine Ichimaru.

Encore moins quand cette phrase, accompagnée d'une caresse dans les cheveux, l'avait rendu absurdement heureux.

* * *

La troisième fois que le capitaine Ichimaru l'avait fait venir, il avait commencé par lui offrir du thé et des gâteaux, et avait discuté de travail, et Kira s'était horrifié lui-même de ne pouvoir penser qu'à ce qu'il avait imaginé qui allait arriver - à ce qu'il avait espéré qui allait arriver.

Tout en continuant à prendre le thé et à répondre aux questions du capitaine Ichimaru, raide et guindé, il avait commencé à paniquer intérieurement. Il s'était demandé s'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas la dernière fois, et il s'était fixé sur cette question, parce que toute douloureuse qu'elle était, elle l'était moins que la réalisation qu'il voulait vraiment cela, que son corps commençait à le trahir sans que le capitaine Ichimaru ait fait quoi que ce soit pour cela.

Il n'avait pas osé la poser. Et quand le capitaine Ichimaru l'avait congédié, il s'était levé en espérant qu'il n'était pas en train de trembler.

_Ca ne va pas, Izuru ?_

Il avait assuré le capitaine Ichimaru qu'il se portait parfaitement bien, même s'il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas la fièvre.

_On ne dirait pas, pourtant. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voulais ?_

Au lieu de sortir tout de suite en secouant la tête, il avait hésité un instant, en regardant le capitaine Ichimaru, et c'était une erreur, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder sa bouche souriante sans ressentir des élancements de désir, et quand il avait baissé les yeux cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

_Tu as le droit de dire ce que tu penses. C'est moi qui te pose la question._

Kira avait alors osé poser sa question, demander s'il avait commis une erreur la dernière fois, sans avouer réellement à quel point il le regrettait, mais en était parfaitement conscient que cela se sentait dans le moindre de ses mots, le moindre de ses souffles.

_Non, pas du tout. Tu étais excellent, je me suis juste lassé. Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé ? Est-il possible que tu aies aimé cela ? Ce n'était pas juste parce que tu es un bon petit vice-capitaine ?_

Kira avait pâli, avait pensé un instant à mentir, à dire que puisqu'il n'était pas fautif il considérait le sujet comme clos, mais son corps l'avait trahi et, la gorge sèche, il avait secoué la tête, rouge de honte, regardant à terre, et avait finalement reconnu à quel point il avait apprécié les attentions de son capitaine, les deux dernières fois.

_Eh bien, Izuru, tu veux obtenir quelque chose de moi ? Pourtant, tu connais ta place, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il n'aurait jamais dû admettre cela. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il devait la vérité au capitaine Ichimaru. Il n'aurait jamais dû vouloir cela en premier lieu, seulement l'accepter dans le cas où son supérieur le désirait. Ce feu qui lui brûlait le corps était indéniablement malsain, coupable, et indigne de lui.

_Si tu le veux vraiment, à genoux, et supplie-moi._

Bien sûr, il l'avait fait.

Sur le ton le plus formel possible, essayant de ne pas gémir, il avait avoué ses désirs. Il avait demandé, en s'excusant pour l'audace de sa requête, que le capitaine Ichimaru daigne lui accorder ce qu'il lui avait déjà offert par deux fois ; il avait rougi en décrivant ce que son capitaine lui faisait ressentir, et il s'était désolé de ne rien pouvoir offrir en échange, parce que le capitaine Ichimaru pouvait déjà obtenir de lui tout ce qu'il voulait.

_Décidément, Izuru, tu me plais beaucoup._

Le capitaine Ichimaru l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui avait accordé tout ce qu'il avait demandé, et bien plus encore.

Et Kira avait acquis la certitude que pour obtenir à nouveau cela, il supplierait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.


	7. Le besoin de détruire, AizenGinTousen

_Avertissements pour cette fic : Aizen/Gin/Tousen (yaoi, donc, et threesome) et pas mal d'autres couples juste sous-entendus ; spoilers sur l'arc des Arrankars (disons prépub 213, pour compter large) ; cruauté mentale et situation pas vraiment consensuelle. _

_ylg, qui est avec churchyard une des instigatrices de cette chose, disait qu'elle était une mauvaise neuvième division pour baver sur l'idée... et moi, je suis quoi pour l'écrire /pleure/ Le capitaine Tousen ne me pardonnera jamais ça, et je le comprends._

_Sinon, moi non plus je ne vois pas trop la relation entre Aizen et Gin de cette façon, d'habitude. Dans ma tête, c'est plus amical. Mais c'était assez drole à écrire ainsi, je dois dire. Et puis, autant ne pas avoir une seule vision des persos... Faudra que je fasse une vraie Aizen/Gin un jour._

* * *

Le besoin de détruire

* * *

Gin s'est convié dans la salle du trône d'Aizen sans invitation ni excuse, et au lieu de lui parler il fait le tour de la salle en faisant de grands soupirs théâtraux.

"Que se passe-t-il, Gin ?" demande Aizen, plus par civilité que par curiosité.

Mais cela suffit à Gin pour prendre un air ravi d'avoir obtenu son attention. Il s'approche d'Aizen, s'assied à ses pieds, dans une position confortable et pas respectueuse pour deux sous. "Je m'ennuie." se plaint-il avec une moue boudeuse. "Ran me manque. Izuru me manque."

Aizen répond, d'une voix emplie de compréhension. "Gin, si c'est du sexe que tu veux, va voir n'importe lequel des Arrankars, dis-lui que tu viens avec mon accord, et fais-en tout ce que tu veux." Puis il rajoute, son sourire toujours aussi chaleureux. "Tu n'as pas à te retenir. Ils régénèrent bien."

Gin sait que ce n'est pas un problème ; il l'a déjà fait, y compris certaines fois où Aizen n'avait pas explicitement donné sa permission, mais l'a miséricordieusement couvert après.

"C'est si généreux de partager ce qui est à vous..." commence Gin, avant de continuer, toujours boudeur. "Mais les Arrankars m'ennuient. Ne le prenez pas mal, ils sont totalement délicieux à voir, à déguster et à détruire, mais ils savent trop bien qu'ils n'existent que pour vous, ils obéissent trop bien. Ce n'est plus drôle."

"Regrettes-tu de m'avoir suivi dans ce monde ?" demande Aizen. Gin n'arrive pas à entendre la nuance de menace qui devrait y être.

Pourtant, il fait non de la tête. Il a aidé à plonger le seireitei dans le chaos, il a vu l'expression de la douleur la plus intense sur le visage d'Hinamori, et tant d'autres confiances déçues, il ne regrette pas le voyage. D'accord, peut-être l'a-t-il regretté un tout petit peu quand il a quitté Ran. Mais cela en valait la peine, et maintenant il peut rester auprès d'Aizen, et l'observer, fasciné, incliner ou briser les destinées apparemment sans effort. Même si l'objectif de ce jeu ne l'intéresse pas vraiment, la façon dont c'est fait est ce qu'il y a de plus magnifique à contempler.

Même si Gin sait lui-même briser les espoirs de quelqu'un en quelques phrases, il est encore loin de la perfection d'Aizen.

Rien que pour cela, il le suivrait n'importe où, pour le voir jouer avec ceux qu'il croise, capturer les coeurs, offrir des espoirs et des joies qu'il reprendra ensuite d'autant plus durement.

Et il sait que malgré sa lucidité, il est à lui tout autant que les autres. Il est conscient qu'en ce moment, malgré tous les petits Arrankars qu'il terrorise et qu'il pourrait ennuyer, rien ne lui semble plus enviable que de rester aux pieds d'Aizen. Il sait que le désir physique l'envahira de plus en plus, parce que cette certitude de lui appartenir a la mauvaise habitude de toujours vouloir redevenir concrète et de lui mettre une douloureuse sensation de manque dans le ventre.

C'est la deuxième chose inaccessible qu'il souhaite obtenir d'Aizen, sentir pour la deuxième fois ses mains sur son corps, et ce plaisir qui l'a envahi, et ce regard froid qui le dévoilait plus encore que d'habitude et l'a toujours fait frissonner depuis.

La chose inaccessible qu'il souhaite le plus est de pouvoir un jour le blesser, ou même le contrarier ; mais à sa connaissance, personne n'en a jamais été capable. Aizen prévoit tout, et considère tout ce qui tente de s'opposer à lui comme faisant partie de ses plans.

Mais il peut toujours essayer de jouer contre Aizen, même en étant presque sûr de perdre, obtenir un peu d'amusement de ses mots de cruauté, un peu de douleur de ses paroles réconfortantes et mensongères, et peut-être plus. Cela s'essaie. Il ne voudrait pas faire autre chose, en ce moment, de toute façon.

"Dites, dites, Aizen-samaaaa." Sa façon de prononcer ce titre honorifique en fait presque une plaisanterie ; Aizen n'a jamais semblé s'en formaliser. "Suis-je spécial pour vous ?" Il se loge confortablement entre les jambes d'Aizen, appuie sa joue sur sa cuisse. Cette position pourrait sembler terriblement compromettante, mais même si cela amuse Gin, il sait très bien que cela ne signifie rien pour Aizen, qui n'aura pas l'ombre d'un désir pour lui s'il ne se l'autorise pas. Il a essayé.

D'ailleurs, quand Aizen lui répond, il semble plus lointain et sa voix plus détachée que jamais. "Bien sûr, Gin, tu es spécial, puisque tu connais ma vraie personnalité." Son sourire s'élargit. "Contrairement à ce que certains veulent faire croire, peu de gens réussissent jamais à être aimés pour ce qu'ils sont réellement. Tout le monde porte des masques, les miens sont juste meilleurs que les autres." Il lui effleure le front, et ajoute. "Pour cela, c'était très intéressant et plaisant de te trouver."

Gin voudrait croire qu'il est vraiment différent des autres. Après tout, Aizen semble parfois amusé, surpris, presque fier, en le regardant suivre ses pas. Il voudrait croire qu'il est moins prévisible que les autres, qu'il est réellement un subordonné et pas un outil, comme Aizen l'a dit devant Hitsugaya. Il voudrait croire que quand Aizen lui explique ses plans, plaisante avec lui amicalement, ce n'est pas un masque. Il le pense, parfois, mais avec Aizen on ne peut jamais savoir, et aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour.

Il ricane. "Et si je vous aime pour ce que vous êtes, cela fait-il de moi le plus libre ou le plus prisonnier de tous, Aizen-sama ?"

Aizen lui touche encore légèrement la joue, le frustrant de façon absolument calculée. "Tu connais la réponse, Gin."

A cet instant, Gin a réellement envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais il sait bien que tout ce qu'il en tirerait serait de voir Aizen s'esquiver sans effort et lui lancer un salut moqueur. Et il ne veut pas quémander non plus, parce qu'il sait par coeur le dialogue qui suivrait.

"Je ne suis pas intéressé. - Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait, alors, cette fois-là ? - C'était différent, Gin. Il y avait une leçon que tu devais apprendre."

Gin ne sait toujours pas quelle était la leçon qui lui a été enseignée il y a longtemps, si c'est qu'il n'aura pas toujours ce qu'il veut, ou qu'il ne peut pas se passer d'Aizen, ou autre chose ; dans tous les cas, elle était déplaisante, aussi merveilleuse qu'ait pu être la façon de l'apprendre. Gin se demande d'ailleurs s'il n'y avait pas un peu d'hypnose là-dessous, parce que ces choses ne peuvent pas être si délicieuses, d'habitude, ou peut-être le sous-estime-t-il encore, malgré tout.

En tout cas, il aura très certainement besoin d'accepter finalement la proposition d'Aizen et d'aller se libérer de sa frustration sur quelqu'un.

Soudain, une idée lui traverse l'esprit. "Hey, Aizen-sama, si vous me donniez Kaname ?"

Si Aizen est surpris, rien ne l'indique dans son attitude, seulement ses paroles "Je croyais qu'il ne t'intéressait pas, Gin ?"

Gin fronce le nez. "He bien, il _est_ ennuyeux, mais il n'est pas désagrable à regarder. Et puis, il est différent depuis que nous sommes devenus à moitié hollows. Il est instable, il se contient moins bien. Je veux le voir se briser. Ce serait drôle."

Aizen a un sourire indulgent : "Gin, Kaname est déjà brisé depuis qu'il tue en mon nom."

"Pas de la façon intéressante." proteste Gin, même s'il sait qu'Aizen ne partage pas son avis. "S'il vous plait, Aizen-sama, laissez-moi m'amuser avec lui, juste pour quelques instants !" continue-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse et capricieuse. Il sait qu'Aizen aime la façon qu'il a de parler de ses subordonnés comme si c'étaient des objets, de reconnaître les choses à leur juste valeur. "Il me rappellera le seireitei. Si vraiment je suis plus que lui à vos yeux, donnez-le moi !"

Le sourire d'Aizen est celui d'un père vaincu par son enfant gâté, et Gin aime cette expression, même si cela ne marche jamais pour les choses vraiment importantes. "Si tu y tiens, Gin."

"Allez-vous le lui annoncer vous-même ? Il risque de ne pas me croire, si c'est moi qui transmets. Comme c'est dommage, que j'aie une telle réputation d'être indigne de confiance !" ricane Gin.

"J'ai déjà envoyé un messager le chercher." dit Aizen, et Gin n'a rien vu : même lui ne connait pas toutes les méthodes de communication d'Aizen. De plus, il était trop occupé à profiter de sa position pour faire attention. Il souhaite que le messager, s'il est doué de conscience, l'a vu ramper entre les jambes d'Aizen ; il adorerait que se répandent de telles rumeurs.

Tousen entre dans la salle quelques instants plus tard, respectueux et digne. "Aizen-sama ?"

"Approche-toi." demande Aizen. Gin regarde d'un oeil curieux Tousen obéir, sans enthousiasme ni réticence, et s'interroge sur sa réaction. Dans tous les cas, il doute qu'elle sera positive, et il s'en réjouit déjà.

Tousen, arrivant suffisamment proche du trône d'Aizen, s'agenouille sans que rien ne lui soit ordonné. Aizen lui murmure très doucement. "Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, Kaname."

Tousen frissonne, comme à chaque fois qu'Aizen l'appelle par son prénom (quand quelqu'un d'autre ose le faire, surtout Gin, son visage devient sombre et méprisant ; Gin ne sait pas ce qu'Aizen a fait pour obtenir cette réaction). "Je vous ai juré allégeance, Aizen-sama. Demandez ce que vous voulez." Cela, par contre, Gin a l'impression de le comprendre, cet appel à la fidélité pour se décharger de ses propres choix sur quelqu'un d'autre, et cela pouvait peut-être sembler un peu mignon sur Izuru, mais pas du tout sur Tousen.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, Kaname." continue Aizen. "Ce n'est pas pour le but que nous cherchons à atteindre, c'est juste pour moi, et je voudrais te laisser le choix."

Gin pourrait exploser de rire s'il ne se retenait pas. Il s'écarte pour laisser passer Aizen qui se lève, se pense sur Tousen, lui touche très légèrement la joue ; avec cela et la douceur de sa voix, cela ne change pas grand chose que Tousen ne puisse pas voir son sourire. Il ne lui résistera pas mieux et tout choix est illusoire.

"Que désirez-vous ?" demande Tousen, toujours calme.

"Enlèveras-tu tes vêtements pour moi, Kaname ?" demande Aizen. Sa voix est douce et sonne de façon totalement respectable ; rien à voir avec le ton empli de mystère et de promesses malsaines avec laquelle il a demandé la même chose à Gin. Pouvoir entendre ces différentes versions donne envie à Gin d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

Tousen a un frisson. Gin ne peut pas savoir si c'est encore d'entendre prononcer son prénom, ou si c'est l'effet de la surprise. Aizen, lui, le sait certainement.

"Est-ce ce que vous voulez vraiment ?" demande Tousen.

"Pourquoi te le demanderais-je, sinon ?" demande Aizen, d'un ton surpris.

Tousen n'a pas le moindre mot pour discuter, s'excuser ou proclamer son obéissance quand il se lève et commence à se déshabiller, il ne manifeste ni peur ni rebellion, mais Gin a l'impression de sentir une sourde hostilité dirigée vers lui. Bah, Tousen aurait préféré être seul avec Aizen, il peut bien le comprendre. De plus, cela ne le change pas tellement de d'habitude.

"Sais-tu ce qui va se passer maintenant ?" demande doucement Aizen.

"Je ne suis pas sûr." répond Tousen. "Mais je l'accepterai, si cela vous semble bon."

"Merci." dit Aizen doucement. Puis il regarde Gin avec indulgence. "Tu peux te déshabiller aussi, tu sais." et Gin ne va certainement pas refuser un cadeau qu'il a lui-même demandé. Il laisse glisser son kimono avec décontraction, lentement, ses gestes calculés. Tousen ne pourrait pas le voir, de toute façon, et ne semble pas lui accorder son attention, bien qu'il ait entendu les paroles d'Aizen ; ce n'est un moment qu'entre Aizen et lui, et Gin espère bien lui faire regretter au moins un peu ce qu'il refuse de prendre. Puisqu'il accepte au moins de le regarder avec son habituel air amusé, il lui donnera du spectacle !

Mais il se retourne quand même vers Tousen, et le regarde fixement. Parce qu'il sait bien, à force d'habitude, que Tousen peut sentir le poids du regard des autres sur lui, par une méthode mystérieuse. Ce contact visuel qui ne peut pas être retourné est une marque de sa supériorité.

D'accord, ce n'est pas tout. Il doit avouer que le corps finement musclé du shinigami à la peau sombre est un spectacle tout à fait appétissant. C'est peut-être son seul intérêt, mais ce n'est pas niable. Curieux, il tend la main pour toucher, suit la courbe des muscles d'une caresse légère, accentue son toucher à certains endroits, caresse, pince et griffe, puis se retrouve à embrasser violemment Tousen à pleine bouche.

Tousen le laisse faire mais ne bronche pas, et quand Gin s'interrompt, son visage est toujours celui du mépris, son corps n'a pas réagi. Il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et ne lèche même pas le filet de sang qui coule de sa lèvre inférieure.

"Tu as conscience que cela ne signifie rien pour moi, Ichimaru." dit-il froidement.

"Oui, c'est bien ton genre de gâcher comme ça les plaisirs des autres." ricane Gin. Il passe derrière Tousen, passe ses bras autour de sa taille, ondule du bassin contre lui, lui faisant sentir son sexe durci. "Mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous amuser."

"Amuse-toi." réponds Tousen, toujours hautain. Gin pourrait le prendre maintenant, le laisser en lambeaux sur le sol ; mais Tousen résiste bien à la douleur, et si sa dévotion pour Aizen lui fait tout supporter avec cet air lointain, si Gin ne peut lui arracher ni un cri ni une larme, ce n'est pas intéressant. C'est pourquoi Gin laisse plutôt descendre ses mains, les referme sur le sexe de Tousen, commence à l'agacer et à le caresser. L'ancien capitaine de la neuvième division ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.

"Tu es un pervers, Ichimaru." Comment peut-il avoir l'air de s'ennuyer autant en de telles circonstances ? Il n'y a que des blocs de glace ici, vraiment. Il aurait vraiment dû emmener Izuru dans ses bagages, puisque Ran n'aurait jamais accepté de le suivre.

"C'est moi qui suis un pervers ?" demande Gin d'un air ironique. Il continue, plus insistant, sentant le sexe de Tousen durcir peu à peu sous ses doigts. Il doit reconnaître que son collègue a une maîtrise de soi assez impressionnante. "Je rappelle, à tout hasard, que j'avais une charmante petite amie, là-bas au seireitei, et que ce n'est pas moi qui sublime mes instincts sexuels dans des abstractions ridicules comme la quête de la justice. Ou le désir de pouvoir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, hmmm ?"

Il sent les muscles du dos de Tousen se tendre sous sa peau. Ca y est, il a réussi à l'énerver. Il a prise sur lui. Par les insultes et le mépris, il le brisera.

"He bien, on dirait que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup... Dis-moi, qui aurait dû être à ma place ? Quel corps voudrais-tu sentir contre le tien, en ce moment ? Tu peux penser à quelqu'un d'autre, cela ne me dérange pas du tout."

Il y a de nombreuses possibilités intéressantes à envisager, et Gin laisse courir son imagination, se frottant toujours contre Tousen, sans dissimuler le moins du monde le plaisir qu'il y prend. "Peut-être que je me trompais, et que tu avais quelqu'un ? Voyons, laisse-moi deviner, quelle était ta relation avec ton cher vice-capitaine ? Vous vous entendiez très bien, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un des plus jolis garçons du seireitei, et c'est un immense gâchis qu'il soit tombé sur toi, qui ne pouvais même pas le voir. Mais je suppose qu'à toucher, il ne devait pas être déplaisant non plus, n'est-ce pas ?" Il parle soudain plus bas, plus près de son oreille. "On a dû te parler du tatouage qu'il avait sur le visage... cela signifiait bien ce que tout le monde pensait ? Etait-il doué ? Il t'était très dévoué. Avant que tu le trahisses, bien sûr ! Je suppose qu'il a dû t'offrir tout ce qu'il pouvait..."

"Tout le monde n'a pas tes habitudes répugnantes." siffla Tousen entre ses dents.

"Bien sûr... Je suis le seul pervers qui abuse de ses subordonnés... et en cet instant précis, Aizen-sama n'est pas en train de prendre son plaisir à me regarder t'humilier..."

"Aizen-sama n'aurait jamais demandé cela sans ton influence, Ichimaru."

Ca y est, maintenant c'est Gin qui corrompt Aizen. Il aurait vraiment envie de rire, si cela ne risquait pas de gâcher l'ambiance. Les jouets d'Aizen sont tous fous, vraiment. Il n'en est probablement pas à ce point lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? Puis il pense à l'effet que lui fait le regard d'Aizen posé sur lui, il réalise à quel point cela rajoute du sens à ce moment, à quel point il essaie d'imaginer ses réactions dès qu'il touche Tousen ou qu'il lui parle, à quel point il sent des vagues de désir parcourir son corps dès qu'il pense que le tableau pourrait peut-être lui plaire, et il se dit qu'il est peut-être un peu fou, lui aussi.

"C'est vrai, j'oubliais... Aizen-sama est un homme honnête..." persifle Gin, vraiment très amusé de voir ce qui fait réagir Tousen le plus violemment. "Aizen-sama ne couche pas avec ses subordonnés. Aizen-sama n'aurait jamais touché Hinamori, pauvre enfant, même si elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour cela." Quand il y pense, c'était effectivement cruel, mais cela valait peut-être mieux que ce qu'Aizen lui a fait. "Et toi non plus, il ne t'a jamais touché. C'est cela que tu voulais ? C'est ce que tu espérais quand il t'a fait demander ?" Il baisse la voix à nouveau. "Oh, bien sûr, tu n'es pas le genre à accepter ce genre de désirs... tu aurais trouvé cela étrange, peut-être gênant... mais je suis sûr que si c'était Aizen-sama qui te touchait comme je le fais, tu serais déjà en train de le supplier d'aller plus loin."

"Ne t'imagine pas que nous nous ressemblons !" Et cette phrase pourrait vraiment blesser, si Gin y croyait - mais les réactions du corps de Tousen le contredisent.

"Pour changer de sujet, tu as une belle érection." fait remarquer Gin, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de répondre, si on peut souligner quelque chose de désagréable à la place. "Nous devrions passer à la suite, ne crois-tu pas ?" Il prend Tousen par la taille, le fait pivoter. "Mais avant cela, tu as déjà montré à Aizen-sama à quel point tu lui obéissais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Montre-lui à quel point tu apprécies ta situation." Il sourit. "Après tout, tu vas te laisser prendre, davant lui, pour son plaisir, et c'est la moindre des choses de lui montrer que tu lui es reconnaissant de t'avoir choisi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu ne comprends rien." La voix de Tousen reste calme, mais son corps tremble.

"Si c'est si faux que ça, qu'est-ce qui te trouble à ce point, Tousen ? Tu ne veux pas qu'Aizen-sama ait une mauvaise opinion de toi ?" Comme si Aizen pouvait avoir une opinion fausse de quoi que ce soit. "Mais alors pourquoi. Si tu n'as pas _envie_ qu'il te voie ainsi, pourquoi as-tu accepté, hein ? Rien ne t'y forçait."

Tousen ne dit plus rien. Peu importe, Gin répondra pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe juste, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le blesser vraiment. "Crois-tu que c'est une façon de tester ta loyauté ? As-tu quelque chose à te reprocher, pour que tu aies besoin de l'affirmer à ce point ? Ou est-ce le contraire ? Est-ce que tu te sens toujours coupable d'avoir trahi le seireitei, est-ce que tu as besoin d'une punition ? Ce serait pitoyable, et surtout ce serait très dommageable pour nous."

Ca y est, Tousen est sur le point de se briser, Gin le sent se décomposer entre ses doigts, et le triomphe l'envahit.

"Est-ce que tu regrettes, Tousen ? ESt-ce que dans des moments comme celui-là tu n'as pas l'impression qu'Aizen-sama ne se comporte pas avec toi comme il le devrait, hmmm ? Est-ce que tu as l'impression que tu t'es trompé sur lui ?"

Tousen a un mouvement de recul, fuyant son contact.

"Aizen-sama." dit-il, sa voix emplie de haine envers Gin, "je vous en prie, faites-le taire !"

"Je me soucie peu de ce qu'il dit." dit Aizen. "Y prêterais-tu attention ? Dans tous les cas, j'ai totalement confiance dans ton dévouement, Kaname."

Tousen incline la tête. Cette dernière phrase fait qu'il ne recule pas à nouveau quand Gin vient le saisir par les poignets, l'immobilise puis le plaque au sol. Gin sent le dégoût presque matériel qui vient de l'autre shinigami, il n'est plus question de fière indifférence, et c'est maintenant qu'il devient excitant de profiter de l'autorisation qu'Aizen lui a donné, de réduire Tousen à l'impuissance, de prendre son plaisir sur lui, et de montrer à Aizen à quel point ses jouets peuvent lui offrir du divertissement. Il se positionne entre les fesses de Tousen, se prépare à entrer. "Temps de s'amuser..." fredonne-t-il.

"Je te hais." souffle Tousen.

"Je sais." dit Gin en souriant. C'est toujours lui qui se fera détester, il est très doué pour ça ; cela fait longtemps qu'Aizen l'utilise ainsi, et il ne peut pas dire que cette répartition des rôles lui déplait. Mais quand même, c'est admirable et cela contourne toute logique, qu'il soit possible ainsi d'oublier quelle est la responsabilité d'Aizen là-dedans. Ceci dit, si Tousen a envie de lui en vouloir, il peut bien lui offrir quelques raisons supplémentaires, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en donnant de grands coups de reins, en profitant enfin du pur plaisir physique, il continue à le provoquer. "Cela ne te ressemble pas, n'est-ce pas ? De ne plus pouvoir m'ignorer et me mépriser, de te faire brûler de l'intérieur par la haine, de vouloir me détruire. As-tu compris pourquoi ? As-tu compris ce que c'est, que d'être à moitié un hollow ?"

Tousen a une expression d'horreur sur le visage, les paroles de Gin provoquent enfin la réaction attendue, pour laquelle ni la douleur ni l'humiliation n'avaient suffi. Il y a des limites au détachement et à la maîtrise de soi, il y a une limite à la paix intérieure que l'aura d'Aizen peut offrir à ceux qui croient en lui, et tout le monde a un point sensible - sauf peut-être Aizen. Tousen commence à se débattre, par reflexe, mais Gin le tient solidement, et cela ne rend les sensations que meilleures, surtout avec le temps depuis lequel il patiente.

"Cette envie de blesser fait partie de toi maintenant, Kaname. Je sais très bien comment la canaliser, j'ai suffisamment d'habitude de faire souffrir... et je te laisse deviner ce qu'il en est pour Aizen-sama. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas le faire, et tu seras ce que tu détestes, et tu peux ressentir au fond de toi qu'il te serait impossible de rester calme, en ce moment. Si tu arrives à croire que ton ressentiment envers moi est légitime, et que ce n'est pas un perte de contrôle, c'est que tu as décidément la mémoire bien courte..."

Le visage de Tousen est tordu par la douleur et la haine ; Gin continue, gorgé de satisfaction. "Mais Aizen-sama te regarde, et il t'a donné à moi, tu ne peux même pas essayer de te défendre, et tout ce que tu peux faire est imaginer que tu es en train de me déchirer avec ton zampakuto, et de te venger sur moi..."

Ce disant, il recommence à caresser Tousen, parce qu'il se doute que maitenenant il n'a plus la moindre possibilité de contrôle. Il veut le faire jouir en ce moment, alors qu'il est en train de détailler ce qu'il ne pourra jamais, jamais lui faire, alors qu'il sent la haine de Tousen le frapper par vagues, il le sent haïr chacune de ses paroles et chaque centimètre carré de contact, et ses mains et son sexe qui lui donnent du plaisir malgré lui, et cette fois-ci il rit, sourdement, sans retenue.

Quand il obtient ce qu'il veut, quand Tousen se resserre contre lui avant d'éjaculer, des larmes coulant de ses yeux vides, Gin gémit de plaisir et s'enfonce encore en lui, plus brusquement encore, ne pensant plus qu'à ce que son propre orgasme le submerge, et il ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir attendu, alors qu'il reprend son souffle, épuisé. Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Tousen, parce qu'il sait que l'autre shinigami détestera ça. Il est ravi de sentir, en effet, un tremblement d'horreur.

"Puis-je me retirer, Aizen-sama ?" demande Tousen, et sa voix tremble un peu, maintenant. Ce ne sera sans doute pas très difficile d'obtenir cela à nouveau quand il le croisera, évalue Gin.

"Bien sûr, Kaname." dit Aizen, et Gin se demande comment il peut encore s'étonner de sa voix attentionnée. "Je te remercie de ta fidélité. Elle sera appréciée à sa juste valeur."

Tousen se rhabille rapidement, s'incline, et sort en hâte. Gin se reproche de ne pas avoir pris le temps de cacher ses vêtements, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. He, il devait avoir autre chose en tête. On ne peut pas penser à tout.

Il retourne chercher les siens, qu'il a opportunément laissés tout proches d'Aizen. Il s'adresse à lui, souriant "Avez-vous apprécié ce que vous avez vu ?"

Aizen lui caresse la tête, laisse descendre ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le fait frissonner. "Ce n'était pas si mal." Un silence, que Gin ne sait pas comment interpréter, comme une hésitation ou un désir délibéré de mieux le faire languir. "Je pense que tu peux faire encore mieux, Gin."

Son corps a beau être satisfait, il sent la frustration le dévorer. Il est fou, vraiment. "He bien, je dois être fier que vous ayiez une si haute opinion de moi. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir."

"Je serai très heureux de te voir essayer à nouveau." Encore une caresse amicale. "Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, Gin."

Il n'est pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parle, et ce pourrait être un mensonge, mais tant pis, Gin le saisira au vol, et il détruira autant de personnes que nécessaire.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'allait pas y prendre beaucoup de plaisir, après tout. Cela fait fort longtemps que c'est une de ses activités favorites. Cela date de bien avant qu'il soit devenu semi-hollow, même si c'est encore meilleur, encore plus satisfaisant maintenant. Fugitivement, il essaie de se rappeler ce qu'il était avant, ce qu'il pensait.

Il n'y arrive pas, et ce n'est pas important.


	8. En petits morceaux, drabbles GinKira

_Lalala..._

_Ceci est inspiré par une communauté anglophone où on doit écrire quinze fics de cul en cent mots sur le même couple, sur une série de quinze thèmes imposés._

_Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de traduire cela et de le poster sur ladite communauté, (et pas de traduire les thèmes en français non plus, d'ailleurs ils sont restés en anglais) mais quand même, je me suis dit que le défi serai amusant à relever avec Gin et Kira..._

_Avertissements : Ratings entre PG-13 et R (toujours pareil, pour... ben, pornographie, sado-masochisme et ambiance fort sombre. A la base il y en avait une NC-17, mais je l'ai remplacée ; j'essaie de respecter les contraintes de ffnet). Spoilers tome 20, comme souvent. Tout est toujours à Tite Kubo, s'il savait ce que les fans font avec ses personnages, le pauvre..._

_Et probablement un peu moins d'étude psychologique que d'habitude, parce que cent mots, c'est vraiment pas beaucoup._

* * *

_Kiss_

Gin mordille les lèvres de Kira jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient roses et gonflées ; quand il mord un peu plus fort, la chair avivée devient tellement sensible que le moindre coup de langue donne des frissons dans tout le corps.

Kira sait qu'ainsi ses lèvres seront délicieusement douces quand il les promènera sur le corps de son capitaine, marquant sa vénération et se délectant des louanges de Gin tout à la fois. Il sait aussi, par expérience, que l'agréable brûlure qu'il ressent en ce moment l'agacera horriblement pendant les prochains jours ; il s'en moque.

* * *

_Naked_

"Je vous ai touché !" s'exclame Kira, finissant sa passe d'armes.

"Non, non, Izuru, juste mes vêtements." se moque Gin.

Kira fait la moue. "He bien, si je recommence suffisamment de fois, je peux vous ralentir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Crois-tu ? Je les laisserai juste glisser..." dit Gin avec un grand sourire.

Kira se trouble en imaginant la scène et crispe sa main sur la poignée de Wabisuke, plus motivé que jamais pour y arriver.

Même si à ce stade, il aura forcément signé sa propre défaite.

C'est le genre d'echec que, dans sa faiblesse, il espère.

* * *

_Arch_

Gin n'aime pas l'admettre, mais Kira lui manque. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut des Arrankars, ils savent ce qu'ils risquent à le décevoir. Mais Kira était différent, il le pensait vraiment quand il suppliait Gin de jouir sur son visage, et quand son capitaine approchait son sabre, il se cambrait pour sentir plus profondément la morsure sur sa peau.

C'est étrange, et cela le fait enrager : maintenant qu'il peut dispenser selon son bon plaisir la souffrance et la peur, il regrette qu'elles ne soient plus jamais mêlées de bonheur et de reconnaissance.

* * *

_Tremble_

"Dis-moi que tu es une petite salope." ordonne Gin, "Dis-moi que tu aimes être mon jouet." et Kira répète avec docilité, ivre de ses propres paroles, dévoré par l'excitation, reconnaissant qu'on lui impose d'avouer ce qu'il pense au plus profond de lui-même, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé dire tout seul.

"Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.", dit encore Gin ; cette fois Kira tremble, et quand les mots sortent de sa bouche il éclate en sanglots, parce qu'il y a quand même des vérités qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui seul.

* * *

_Bite_

"Tu es bien innocent, Izuru." murmure Gin, caressant doucement la poitrine de son vice-capitaine.

"Pas vraiment... plus maintenant." rougit Kira ; Gin le faisait encore hurler de plaisir il y a quelques minutes.

"Oh si..." insiste Gin. "Je pourrais t'apprendre à faire souffrir. Je pourrais te rendre comme moi." Il embrasse Kira dans le cou. "Jouons. Je suis un vampire. Veux-tu que je te morde ? Me suivras-tu dans les ténèbres..."

Kira balbutie, hésite. "Capitaine..."

"Je plaisantais." ricane Gin. "Je pourrais... mais ça ne t'irait pas du tout."

Il le mord quand même, et Kira gémit de félicité.

* * *

_Warmth_

Aizen prend Momo sur ses genoux pour contempler le ciel hivernal. Gin boude : "Izuruuu ! Viens te réchauffer sur mes genoux aussi !"

Kira hésite, mais obéit. Il sent le sexe dur de Gin contre ses fesses, la subtile ondulation de son bassin ; il tremble déjà d'excitation.

Il reste surpris quand Gin, le recouvrant de son manteau, glisse une main audacieuse sous ses vêtements. C'est délicieux... mais il craint de ne rien pouvoir cacher, ils vont tous comprendre !

"Hinamori semble heureuse..." murmure Gin. "Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, tu crois ?"

Kira jouit sur cette image amère, trompeuse et irrésistible.

* * *

_Rip_

Avant de le prendre, le capitaine Ichimaru l'a cloué au sol en lui passant Shinsô à travers l'épaule. La douleur est déchirante, mais s'il reste très calme, presque immobile, elle reste supportable, presque enivrante, tellement justifiée, ainsi combinée avec le plaisir que lui donne son capitaine.

Pourtant, quand le capitaine Ichimaru ralentit ses mouvements de va-et-vient, Kira gémit de frustration et va s'empaler lui-même contre le sexe tendu de son capitaine, se déchirant l'épaule.

Il croit s'évanouir ; la douleur n'est plus tolérable du tout.

Mais il ne peut tout simplement pas faire autrement.

* * *

_Ice_

"Je vais vous soigner." propose Izuru après le combat contre Hitsugaya. Son kidô semble efficace, mais le bras se réchauffe lentement.

"Tu ne l'embrasses pas pour le faire guérir ?" plaisante Gin. Izuru, toujours obéissant, fait courir ses lèvres sur son bras gelé. Gin introduit deux doigts dans la bouche de son vice-capitaine, et le regarde le réchauffer, léchant avec application, les lèvres pâlies de froid, les joues rougies, un gémissement au fond de la gorge.

Bien que l'idée soit tentante, Gin n'est pas assez généreux pour lui proposer d'autres jeux.

Du moins, pas tout de suite.

* * *

_Scar_

Gin suit du doigt les cicatrices de Kira, caresse la peau sensible, joue à rappeler comment il les a offertes à son petit vice-capitaine.

"Oh, celle-là n'est pas de moi." plaisante-t-il en effleurant la trace d'une blessure de hollow sur sa hanche.

"Désolé..." souffle Kira.

"He bien, si cela t'ennuie tant, ça peut s'arranger !" dit Gin en souriant.

Gin est si rapide que Kira ne le voit probablement même pas se saisir de Shinsô et rouvrir la plaie, avant de boire le sang qui coule.

"Merci," murmure Kira, le visage tordu par la douleur. "Merci."

* * *

_Couldn't_

La première fois que Kira a sucé Gin, ce dernier lui a dit avec mépris que ce n'était pas extraordinaire.

Mais Kira a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis. Il est avide de plaire, consciencieux, sans aucun souci de son confort, et tout simplement il adore ça.

Maintenant, quand Kira offre sa bouche, son capitaine ne peut retenir ses gémissements. Puis il assure que c'était excellent, que Kira ferait un parfait professionnel.

"Pourrais-je devenir si bon que vous voudriez me garder pour toujours ?" ose demander Kira un jour.

Gin a un large sourire. "N'y pense même pas."

* * *

_Restraint_

Kira s'est laissé faire quand Gin a voulu l'attacher, sans oser dire à voix haute "Pourquoi ? Je ne compte ni partir ni résister, vous le savez."

Et maintenant il reprend son souffle sur le sol du bureau, heureux et épuisé, ses vêtements à moitié arrachés, et Gin annonce "Je te laisserais bien comme ça toute la nuit."

Kira panique : quelqu'un va forcément le trouver ! Mais ses supplications n'y font rien.

Plus que l'inconfort, ce qui le garde éveillé est la honte, mêlée d'une excitation sourde.

Au moins, il comprend l'intérêt des cordes, maintenant.

* * *

_Repose_

Il a voulu arrêter, plusieurs fois. Mais toujours, en quelques semaines, il finit aux pieds de Gin, le suppliant de le faire souffrir. "Punissez-moi seulement." veut-il dire. "Ne me donnez pas de plaisir, je me sentirais encore plus mal." Il n'y arrive pas.

Gin fredonne "Bon retour.", puis le mord au cou, le faisant saigner, et Kira s'abandonne.

Kira sait que leur relation est anormale. Cette impression de saleté ne le quittera jamais plus ; paradoxalement, les moments où Gin le torture tellement qu'il se sent _à sa place_ sont le seul repos qui lui reste.

* * *

_Wake_

Il rêvait du capitaine Ichimaru ; il retrouvait ses mains sur son corps, ses paroles cruelles à son oreille, son sexe en lui ; le réveil le fait pleurer d'amertume et de frustration.

Il saisit son érection, se masturbe frénétiquement, essayant de capturer ces images fugitives, de sentir encore les ongles du capitaine Ichimaru dans sa chair, ou au moins son regard moqueur sur lui.

Il lui appartient toujours ; il sera toujours son jouet ; il rêvera toujours de lui.

Cette certitude lui offre un orgasme qu'il n'aurait jamais ressenti seul ; et même un bonheur fugitif qui le dégoûte lui-même.

* * *

_Strain_

"Puis-je l'utiliser contre toi ?" demande Gin quand Kira invoque Wabisuke.

"Bien sûr !" Kira en frissonne déjà.

Gin lui fait juste deux légères coupures. Kira sent son corps manquer de s'effondrer sous son propre poids. Encore deux coups et il tombe, à genoux puis écrasé à terre.

Il doit rester concentré ; sinon les effets cesseront, Gin sera déçu, et lui-même ne se le pardonnera pas.

Gin l'agrippe par les cheveux - on dirait qu'ils vont être arrachés -, le soulève sans effort, puis libère son érection.

Kira espère juste trouver encore la force physique d'ouvrir la bouche.

* * *

_Use_

"Je meurs d'envie de faire du mal à quelqu'un." annonce paresseusement Gin.

A son bureau, Kira frissonne. Gin sourit. "Voudrais-tu que ce soit toi ? Ce serait plus qu'un petit jeu... Je te ferais vraiment pleurer, tu n'en tirerais aucun plaisir."

Kira acquiesce. Gin s'approche. "Protèges-tu les autres, ou es-tu juste jaloux, Izuru ?"

"Les deux." avoue Kira. "Je vous le demande, capitaine."

"C'est proposé si gentiment... je peux bien t'utiliser. Parlons donc de ma jolie Rangiku."

Kira tremble déjà de jalousie ; Gin peut l'envoyer en enfer sans même le toucher.


	9. Dans l'ombre en silence, GinKira, GinRan

_Avertissements : Gin/Kira, Gin/Rangiku (yaoi et hétéro, donc) ; pas vraiment de spoilers ; angst ; voyeurisme, domination._

* * *

"Rentre chez toi ce soir." dit Gin, de sa voix traînante et presque obscène, la même qu'il utilise quand il lui demande de rester ; Kira ne peut dissimuler la nuance de regret dans sa voix quand il s'incline respectueusement pour acquiescer, et bien sûr Gin la saisit très bien.

"Tu préfèrerais rester ?" demande-t-il. Kira avale sa salive. Bien sûr, il voudrait passer la nuit entre les bras de son capitaine, et Gin le sait certainement. Kira n'a pas tenté de dissimuler à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de lui accorder ses violentes faveurs, à quel point il n'en était jamais rassasié.

Mais il y a une sorte d'audace dangereuse à l'avouer à haute voix. Il ne peut en aucun cas mentir, pourtant. "Ce serait un honneur et un plaisir pour moi, capitaine."

"C'est bien dommage," répond Gin, parce que ce soir, Matsumoto-chan me rend visite." Kira rougit, car il sait très bien que le capitaine Ichimaru et Matsumoto-san sont amis d'enfance, et probablement plus... du moins, c'est ce que disent les rumeurs, et le sourire de Gin quand il parle d'elle en dit long aussi. "Je suis désolé." bafouille-t-il. "Je pars tout de suite."

"Oh non, Izuru," murmure Gin d'une voix sensuelle et terrifiante - du moins, c'est ainsi que l'entend Kira, il n'est plus sûr de faire la différence entre les deux. "Tu as dit que tu voulais rester, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kira panique. "Je ne veux pas vous déranger !"

"Je ne veux pas que tu nous déranges non plus." poursuit Gin, avec le ton qu'il utilise quand il a une très bonne idée. En un mouvement, il se transporte à quelques centimètres de Kira, ses mains presque sur sa gorge, sa bouche presque sur sa joue. "Je veux que tu nous regardes, sans être vu."

"Quoi ?" Kira est complètement perdu, maintenant, et le souffle de Gin dans son cou ne l'aide pas à retrouver ses esprits.

"Tu as bien entendu. Je veux que tu trouves un endroit d'où tu pourras nous observer discrètement... tu connais ton propre quartier général, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux que tu dissimules ton énergie spirituelle, et que tu profites du spectacle."

Les yeux de Kira sont écarquillés de stupeur. "Je... je ne peux pas." Ce serait horriblement inconvenant envers Matsumoto-san, dont c'est la vie privée - eh bien, techniquement, c'est aussi la vie privée du capitaine Ichimaru, mais il semble avoir une vision assez atypique du concept.

"Bien sûr que si, tu peux." Son ton est lourd de menaces. "Serais-tu en train de contester un ordre direct, Izuru ?"

"Non..." bafouille Kira. Il ne désobéirait jamais à Gin, jamais, parce qu'il est un vice-capitaine honnête et respectueux... et surtout parce que lui obéir est un plaisir qu'il savoure à chaque fois. Et quand il murmure "A vos ordres, capitaine Ichimaru.", il lui semble que cela lui donne de la force, et sa honte est soulagée, temporairement.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'un court répit, pourtant.

Parce qu'il est déjà en train de rougir quand Matsumoto-san s'étale sur le canapé, raconte des plaisanteries que Kira n'entend pas, et se sert un verre de sake ; et quand elle et Gin commencent à s'embrasser à pleine bouche, sa langue est si sèche qu'il a l'impression de n'avoir pas bu depuis trois jours et il se demande ce qu'il y avait exactement de gênant avant.

Mais il ne détourne pas les yeux.

Et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il obéit aux ordres du capitaine Ichimaru, à ce moment. Il est fasciné, tétanisé par la foule de sensations qui se pressent dans sa tête. Il est submergé par la gêne que lui imprime cette scène, le sentiment de perversion honteuse qui rampe dans ses os du fait que Matsumoto ne sache pas qu'il est là. Ou peut-être du fait que Gin sache qu'il est là, mais celle-là, quoique intense, est la bonne sorte de honte, celle qu'il peut offrir au capitaine Ichimaru, qui transformera en diamant les éclats de sa droiture brisée.

En même temps, la sensualité de la scène lui coupe le souffle, parce que le corps de Gin est fort, souple et nerveux, d'une beauté dangereuse, et chacun de ses mouvements lui rappelle les instants où il est la source de tous ses plaisirs ; mais aussi parce que Matsumoto est la séduction incarnée, ses courbes voluptueuses voilées d'un nuage d'or, son corps plus souple encore que celui de Gin alors qu'elle se love autour de lui comme si c'était sa vraie place, haletant, se cambrant de plaisir.

Tout ceci l'excite à tel point que cela en devient douloureux, et en même temps son coeur lui fait mal. Il est jaloux d'elle comme il ne l'a jamais été de personne.

Il ne devrait pas souffrir ainsi. Il a toujours su qu'il n'était pas le seul amant de Gin, n'est-ce pas ? Son capitaine le lui a largement laissé entendre, et il s'est toujours dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, que ce qu'il avait lui suffisait. Il devrait être reconnaissant au capitaine Ichimaru de lui laisser partager son intimité, et plus d'un serait heureux de voir ainsi la femme la plus désirable du seireitei. N'est-ce pas elle qui se fait abuser, après tout ? Non, il ne devrait pas être jaloux alors qu'il partagera probablement la couche de Gin avant que la semaine soit finie.

Mais il sait très bien que non, il n'aura jamais ce qu'il voit en ce moment.

Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que Gin lui donne - il y a de l'amour dans la façon dont il touche Matsumoto-san, avec ses mains tendres et douces. Kira s'est toujours dit qu'il adorait les mains de Gin telles qu'elles sont quand elles lui dispensent douleur et plaisir, habiles, dures et froides comme l'est toute sa personne. Rien ne lui a jamais manqué, mais peut-être est-ce parce que les doigts terribles de Gin ne lui ont jamais semblé faits pour autre chose... et cela fait mal de voir qu'il s'est trompé ; cela lui fait vouloir intensément des choses qui ne sont pas pour lui.

Il étrangle un sanglot dans sa gorge, et il veut pleurer plus encore qu'il veut jouir - depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas pleuré ? - mais il ne se permet ni l'un ni l'autre, parce qu'il pourrait être entendu, il choquerait et dégouterait Matsumoto-san, il décevrait le capitaine Ichimaru, et ce serait pire que tout. Il reste paralysé, il ne peut ni fermer les yeux ni détourner son regard du couple qui fait l'amour passionnément, comme lui et Gin ne l'ont jamais fait. Il a beau vouloir se persuader qu'il souffre pour son capitaine et que c'est bien, son coeur ne peut pas transformer la douleur en extase comme son corps sait le faire, et il ne peut perdre trace de ce qu'il veut vraiment.

Finalement, sans qu'il l'aie vraiment souhaité, sa main trouve son sexe durci, et il essaye de contrôler son souffle, il espère se concentrer sur son désir physique, oublier dans son orgasme les larmes qu'il réfrène ; mais cela ne sert à rien. Une fois le plaisir passé, il se sent plus sale que jamais ; et quand ils ont tous les trois fini, il voit encore Matsumoto-san dans les bras de Gin, douce, complice et rayonnante ; et quand il se demande pourquoi il ne peut pas être dans ses bras lui aussi, il se rend bien compte qu'il ne lui est pas comparable, ni par son apparence ni par sa personnalité. Il pensait avoir plu à Ichimaru à sa façon, en lui étant aveuglément dévoué, mais en cet instant cela n'a plus de valeur, c'est tellement vide qu'il a mal au coeur, il a l'impression qu'un trou noir lui engloutit les entrailles.

* * *

Quand Matsumoto part, Kira se demande un instant si Gin compte lui parler encore ce soir, lui offrir le moindre mot, même pour le renvoyer chez lui ; sinon, il ne tiendra plus, il s'effondrera.

Mais heureusement son capitaine ouvre la porte et il se jette dans ses bras, affamé de contact, tremblant d'un désir bien différent de d'habitude, moins physique, plus lancinant, plus confus, plus sombre, et impossible à satisfaire.

Gin le repousse distraitement. "Tu n'as pas suivi ? Tu ne penses pas que je suis rassasié pour ce soir ?", et le coeur de Kira saigne, il voit bien dans le regard de mépris du capitaine Ichimaru qu'il ne veut pas salir les baisers de Matsumoto-san avec lui, ce qui est horrible ; il se sent tellement insignifiant qu'il peut le comprendre, et c'est bien pire encore.

Il sent des larmes couler sur ses joues à nouveau, comme un enfant, et il se déteste encore plus, mais Gin semble soudain lui porter un peu plus d'attention, avec un petit sourire satisfait. "Eh bien, Izuru... c'est bien toi qui me suppliais il y a quelques jours encore de te faire souffrir de la façon que je préfèrerais, pas vrai ?"

Kira baisse les yeux, et il devrait être encore plus écrasé, mais au contraire il lui semble qu'il lui est soudain accordé un petit bout de quelque chose, avec cette phrase, il lui semble qu'un lien sur le point de se déchirer se renforce, et il voudrait tomber à genoux et renouveler ses serments.

Mais à nouveau le capitaine Ichimaru le regarde comme s'il devait être déjà parti, et il se prépare à fuir, pour ne pas avoir à s'imprégner à nouveau de l'idée qu'il n'est rien pour lui.

Pourtant, au moment de le quitter, Gin lui murmure encore : "J'aime vraiment te voir pleurer, Izuru. Plus que personne au monde. Et de cela, je n'aurai jamais assez."

Et c'est déjà quelque chose.

Kira essaie à toute force de se convaincre que cela lui suffit.

De toute façon, il sait déjà qu'il n'obtiendra rien d'autre.


	10. Fragments d'âme, GinKira, AizenMomo

_Avertissements : Quatre morceaux de fics sur les pouvoirs des zanpakutos. Les avertissements sont dans chaque partie (mais on peut dire d'avance angst pour tous)_

* * *

_Tobiume  
Aizen/Momo. Hétéro, gros spoilers tome 20, mélange de vagues spoilers et de spéculation jusqu'au tome 25, angst._

Le corps de Momo est entièrement guéri. Elle s'est entraînée dur, elle a travaillé sans relâche, elle est devenue forte.

Souvent, elle imagine qu'elle rejoint Hueco Mundo, se frayant péniblement un chemin parmi les Arrankars. Elle arrive jusqu'à Aizen, au bout de son chemin de violence, de ruse et de flammes. Il l'attend, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ne veut pas plier devant lui. Mais même dans son imagination, c'est impossible.

Je veux juste savoir, pense-t-elle, juste lui demander ses raisons. Mais dès qu'elle le revoit, dès qu'il lui reparle, elle tombe à ses genoux, elle embrasse ses mains, elle lui offre sa vie, son bras, sa virginité, s'il veut lui faire l'honneur de les prendre. Elle voudrait pouvoir lui offrir son innocence, mais il lui a déjà prise, le jour où il lui a transpercé le ventre.

Parfois, elle arrive à rêver qu'il accepte ses dons. Il la prend dans ses bras, tendrement, il glisse ses mains sous son kimono, elle pleure de reconnaissance, et il la fait sienne pour toujours dans un nuage de plaisir, et vraiment, il ne peut pas être mauvais, elle n'a pas besoin de raisons.

Mais quand il la rejette, elle articule calmement "bankai", et le feu les entoure, son feu à elle qui calcine les corps sans infliger la moindre douleur, et ils meurent ensemble ; même s'il ne la serre pas dans ses bras cette fois, c'est une mort bien douce.

Mais Yamamoto la retient prisonnière, refuse de la laisser sortir seule ou participer au combat final ; elle essaiera jusqu'au bout de le convaincre qu'elle en est capable, et les mensonges dans sa bouche ont déjà le goût tendrement amer qu'elle imagine aux lèvres d'Aizen.

* * *

_Wabisuke  
Gin/Kira. Yaoi, angst, sado-masochisme et légers spoilers tome 20._

Les pouvoirs de Wabisuke peuvent faire ramper les adversaires de Kira à terre, implorer le pardon pour éviter les derniers coups, qui feront s'effondrer leur corps sous son propre poids, les os brisés, incapables même de respirer.

C'est une terrible responsabilité ; mais si Kira n'utilise son pouvoir que contre des coupables, sur les ordres du seireitei, ou du capitaine Ichimaru, ce devrait être juste, pas vrai ?

Mais Wabisuke lui fait des reproches à chaque fois qu'il commet des erreurs, qu'il se montre faible et lâche, et il se sait indigne lui aussi, bien loin de la perfection qu'il avait imaginée dans sa jeunesse, le plus coupable de tous ; c'est lui qui mériterait de ramper plus bas que terre.

Il s'est abaissé devant Gin, s'est offert à lui, depuis longtemps déjà, et parfois il lui remet son zampakuto purificateur, car il ne peut pas se punir lui-même, cela doit venir de son capitaine qui a tout pouvoir sur lui.

Gin lui permet généreusement de mettre ainsi son corps à l'unisson de son âme, de donner un sens physique à sa faiblesse et à son ignominie. Il ne peut plus bouger le moindre de ses muscles douloureusement tendus, sa respiration est pénible et il se sent au bord de l'évanouissement, des vrombissements dans la tête.

Mais il reste volontairement conscient juste encore un peu, pour continuer le supplice ; et alors le capitaine Ichimaru se penche sur lui, et le prend avec violence, jusqu'à jouir dans sa bouche ou dans son cul. Le corps de Kira écrasé à terre, écartelé par la pesanteur, ne peut ressentir le moindre plaisir, et il se sent tellement meurtri, tellement utilisé, tellement humilié qu'il pense pouvoir être pardonné pour ses fautes, un jour, peut-être.

* * *

_KyôkaSuigetsu  
Aizen/Momo, Aizen/Gin/Momo, Aizen/Gin (oui, je sais, j'irai en enfer). Hétéro, yaoi, et cruauté mentale. Gros spoilers tome 20._

Aizen adore quand Hinamori l'observe avec ces yeux pleins d'adoration, totalement dévouée, totalement abandonnée. Oh, il ne déteste pas non plus la prendre dans son lit et profiter de sa jeunesse offerte, mais les vraies joies sont celles de l'esprit, et ses mots de soumission lui donnent finalement plus de plaisir que la moiteur de son sexe.

Mais quand il lit dans son regard qu'elle espère ses caresses, il doit bien lui offrir quelque chose ; après tout, qui serait-il s'il ne savait rendre une petite fille heureuse, si par sa négligence il lui laissait entendre qu'elle est une enfant perverse aux désirs excessifs ?

Alors, il invoque mentalement KyôkaSuigetsu, la regarde se tordre de plaisir sous les mains d'une illusion, et savoure cette joie suprême qu'est le contrôle absolu.

Cela rappelle des souvenirs. Autrefois, Gin aimait qu'Aizen le laisse jouer avec ces sensations artificielles, et demandait avec une déférence perverse l'accès aux orgies illusoires et aux plaisirs inégalables qu'offre un tel pouvoir.

Mais Gin aussi a compris la vanité des joies des sens ; et il préfère maintenant qu'Aizen lui prête son apparence pour jouer avec sa petite Hinamori. Il sait savourer l'ironie tordue de la situation, et éprouve bien plus de plaisir à salir de ses coups de reins cette petite fille égarée, en écoutant des mots d'amour qui ne lui sont pas destinés, qu'il n'en trouverait dans les débauches purement fantasmatiques qu'Aizen pourrait lui imaginer.

Aizen est fier de le voir comprendre la beauté des jeux de l'esprit, et c'est sa douce revanche, car Gin fut le seul, avec ses mains habiles et son corps souple, à le faire s'abandonner un instant au pur plaisir de la chair autrefois.

* * *

_Shinsô  
Gin/Kira. Yaoi, sado-masochisme, bloodplay._

Gin a parfois du mal à comprendre à quel point Kira aime être blessé par Shinsô, à quel point il est prêt à supplier, les joues empourprées par la honte, pour voir son sang couler, et l'offrir aux lèvres ricanantes de Gin.

Oui, Kira pourrait vénérer son zanpakuto, et Gin se sentirait presque un peu jaloux de son sabre-serpent couronné de sang si Kira et lui ne savaient tous les deux que c'est une partie de lui-même.

Mais là, cela ne fait que l'amuser de regarder son petit vice-capitaine nu et meurtri, à genoux, rougir ses lèvres en embrassant la lame de Shinsô.

"Lèche-le." ordonne-t-il, et Kira docile sort sa langue rose, goûte son propre sang, frémissant. "Prends-le dans ta bouche." et Kira referme ses lèvres sur l'acier coupant, en essayant de ne pas se couper la langue sur le tranchant aigu, pas avant d'en avoir reçu l'ordre.

"Et si je lui demandais de s'étendre maintenant ?" suggère Gin. "Peux-tu l'imaginer perforer ta gorge, ton ventre, se tordre dans ton corps, te transpercer de part en part ?" Il lui caresse les cheveux. "Aimerais-tu cela ?"

Kira ne répond pas mais il gémit, les yeux fermés, et son érection se durcit.

Gin est persuadé que s'il suivait son idée, ce serait bien agréable pour eux deux.

Mais il se retient. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment spécial dans ces gémissements, dans cette soumission, dans cette façon que Kira a de se plier au plus abject de ses ordres avec enthousiasme, tout en rougissant en et baissant les yeux comme une jeune fille dès que Gin le regarde fixement.

Il sait que s'il casse son petit jouet si joliment perverti, il n'en retrouvera jamais de pareil.


	11. Love in strange places, divers

_Avertissement : Pas grand chose, vraiment. Série de cinq drabbles sur des couples divers (4 hétéro et un yaoi) dans l'ordre chronologique, et pas de vrais spoilers._

_Il y a de l'angst, par contre. Elles ont été écrites sur le thème "amour", et on va dire qu'elles sont souvent assez proches dans l'esprit de la poésie de début du tome 20 (on ne m'enlèvera pas de l'idée que c'est du GinRan, mais elle marche dans beaucoup de cas, enfin dans les couples que j'écris, je veux dire)_

_Celui qui peint la beauté de l'amour  
Est quelqu'un qui prétend le connaître  
Celui qui peint l'horreur de l'amour  
Est quelqu'un qui le connaît très bien_

* * *

_Gin/Rangiku_

"Hey, Ran, tu voudrais jouer comme les adultes ?"

Elle accepte, jouant la blasée. Pourtant, juste l'embrasser la rend déjà joyeusement nerveuse, et la suite mystérieuse encore plus...

Et en vérité, ça fait un peu mal et pas tant de bien que ça, mais elle se sent toute tremblante, heureuse et doucement brûlante, et c'est absolument parfait.

"Je t'aime.", dit-il alors. Elle se fige, interdite. "On est censé le dire, non ?"

"Crétin, crétin, crétin !" Il n'esquive même pas le coup, mais propose, presque embarrassé "Si tu veux, la prochaine fois on le fera sans jouer, Ran."

* * *

_Kira/Momo_

Hinamori est la plus adorable fille de l'Académie, gentille, énergique, intelligente, si jolie... il est naturel que Kira l'aime.

Mais cela ne justifie pas comment il pense à elle, seul, la nuit ; ces images qu'il ne peut rejeter, où Momo l'embrasse, laisse tomber ses vêtements avant de se pendre à son cou, jambes nouées autour de sa taille...

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'y trouver des plaisirs coupables, en sachant pourtant par avance comme il se sentira répugnant ensuite, comme il maudira cet amour qui, non réciproque, ne peut que les salir tous les deux.

* * *

_Gin/Kira_

"Je vous aime." Kira embrasse les mains de Gin, encore couvertes de sperme et de sang. "Je vous aime."

Gin ricane. "Non, Izuru. Tu aimes juste souffrir. Ne mets pas des mots nobles sur rien."

Kira frémit, mais insiste, inhabituellement sûr de lui. "Je vous aime vraiment."

Gin a un sourire paresseux, indulgent. "Devrais-je le répéter à Hinamori-kun, alors ?"

Kira pâlit, baisse les yeux. "Comme vous voudrez."

Kira aime saigner sous les mains de Gin, mais accepter de voir ainsi ses anciennes amours bafouées est autre chose.

Peut-être est-ce réel. Ce serait encore plus amusant, pense Gin.

* * *

_Aizen/Momo_

"Je vous aime." murmure toujours Momo, après qu'ils ont fini, quand épuisée elle se repose dans ses bras.

Aizen sourit, ses yeux sourient aussi. Il l'embrasse, et déjà elle ressent à nouveau le désir monter. "Je vous aime..." Pourtant, il le sait déjà, bien sûr.

Peut-être est-ce un moyen inconscient de se protéger de scrupules de conscience... qu'aurait-elle pensé, il y a seulement quelques années, d'un shinigami qui aurait une aventure secrète avec un homme plus vieux, avec un supérieur hiérarchique... ?

"Je vous aime." répète-t-elle, et toutes les ombres de souvenirs s'envolent.

* * *

_Hitsugaya/Momo_

Peut-être Hitsugaya aime-t-il encore plus Hinamori, ou différemment, depuis qu'elle est pâle, triste et solitaire. Sa fragilité l'émeut profondément.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'embrasser, bien qu'elle semblât alors toute surprise et reconnaissante d'être encore digne de son amour. Il n'aurait certainement pas dû lui offrir le réconfort de ses bras, parce qu'égarée de plaisir elle a appelé le nom d'un autre, avant de pleurer.

Il hait cette situation ; pourtant, même si elle ne l'aime pas vraiment, il reste car personne d'autre ne l'empêchera de se briser.


	12. Sur des lèvres trompeuses, AizenGin

_Avertissements : Aizen/Gin (yaoi, donc), quelques vagues mentions de Gin/Rangiku, GROS SPOILERS TOME 20/EPISODE 60, et pas vraiment de perversions particulières, pour une fois - mais ça reste un PWP._

* * *

Le capitaine Aizen a rendu visite à la famille de sa défunte vice-capitaine, bien sûr. En quelques mots sages, chargés d'une peine retenue, il a fait l'éloge d'une jeune femme brillante et généreuse, il a pour un instant apaisé leurs pleurs avec les douceurs de la compassion, ainsi qu'avec l'impression que leur fille chérie, si brillante, l'espoir de la famille, ne sera jamais oubliée.

Personne n'a fait vraiment attention à son nouveau vice-capitaine, Gin Ichimaru, un jeune homme grand et maigre qui se tenait adossé à un mur, et se contentait d'observer.

Gin sait mieux que personne que ces paroles sont du vent. En fait, depuis quelques mois, il sait plus de choses sur le capitaine Aizen, sur _son_ capitaine, que n'importe qui d'autre. Et au-delà de la première surprise, de la fascination pour le charisme, l'intelligence et la tranquille absence de scrupules d'Aizen, de l'admiration qu'il a pour quelqu'un qui l'a trompé si longtemps, il est surtout incroyablement fier d'avoir été jugé digne de savoir. Avoir été désigné comme vice-capitaine n'est que la cerise sur le gâteau, vraiment.

Mais cela a quand même été intéressant, et flatteur, de voir qu'Aizen tenait suffisamment à sa compagnie pour avoir disposé comme il l'a fait de son ancienne vice-capitaine. Quel dommage, a-t-il brièvement regretté. Elle n'avait pas le talent pour devenir capitaine prochainement, elle était trop attachée à lui pour qu'il puisse se permettre de la faire changer de division ou de la dégrader sans sembler cruel, mais pas tout à fait assez pour qu'il puisse la mettre partiellement dans la confidence et être sûr de son silence. Il a donc bien fallu mettre un hollow sur son chemin ; un de ceux qui sont particulièrement dangereux, qu'Aizen a créés lui-même.

Gin n'a jamais aimé sa vice-capitaine, si droite et heureuse et flamboyante, et si ennuyeuse. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, s'il était à la place d'Aizen, il se moquerait bien de ces gens qui de toute façon n'ont aucun pouvoir au seireitei, avec une ironie doucereuse, juste suffisamment pour blesser, suffisamment peu pour qu'on croie que c'est involontaire.

Mais en regardant Aizen, il comprend pourquoi il le lui a interdit. Cela briserait tout simplement cette ambiance, cette douceur, cette paix qui se déposent sur ces pauvres gens, alors qu'il leur parle si aimablement, à tel point que même Gin pourrait un instant le croire sincère s'il le voulait. C'est quelque chose de tellement fascinant qu'il n'a même plus envie de le briser.

"Vous venez juste de détruire leurs vies !" murmure-t-il dès qu'ils sont seuls, sans pouvoir se retenir, encore tout excité par ce qu'il vient de voir ; il espère que l'impression d'irréalisme dans sa voix ne passe pas pour de la réprobation. "Vous venez juste de détruire leurs vies, et ils vous aiment, et ils vous remercient."

Aizen hoche négligemment la tête, comme si tout cela était naturel pour lui, et Gin a les yeux fixés sur sa bouche, ces lèvres souriantes et trompeuses, et qui peut-être parfois disent la vérité juste pour lui.

Il les désire à tel point que cela lui coupe le souffle.

Et il n'a jamais été le genre à se refuser ce qu'il voulait autant ; il ne va pas commencer sous prétexte qu'Aizen est son chef, n'est-ce pas ? Sans avertissement aucun, rapide et nerveux, il se rapproche de son capitaine, goûte ses lèvres.

Il n'est pas déçu du voyage. Les lèvres d'Aizen - puis sa langue, quand son capitaine lui laisse approfondir le baiser -, ont le goût du pouvoir, et du mal pur ; de telles choses ne devraient pas avoir de goût mais cela ne peut être confondu avec rien d'autre, et c'est enivrant ; quand le baiser se rompt Gin réalise que même si en apparence il a eu ce qu'il voulait, son désir est bien plus brûlant encore qu'avant.

Il veut connaître cette saveur à nouveau, et plus encore il veut être désiré comme il désire Aizen en ce moment, il veut avoir lui aussi ce goût-là, le garder sur ses lèvres pour toujours.

Aizen le regarde, toujours souriant. Il n'a pas l'air cruel ni moqueur ; c'est encore bien pire comme ça.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que cela donne ?" demande Gin, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il détesterait sembler sérieux à ce moment.

Et il ne sait pas s'il doit aimer ou détester Aizen pour avoir compris la question, réellement compris, quand il répond doucement "Pour moi, Gin, tout a le goût de l'innocence."

Il sait juste qu'il est horriblement vexé, et il se trouve en ce moment que la seule façon qu'il puisse envisager de le faire changer d'avis est aussi ce qu'il a le plus envie de faire au monde.

Il embrasse à nouveau Aizen, y mettant autant de séduction qu'il le peut. Il se frotte contre lui, essaie de se rappeler comment Rangiku fait avec lui, quand elle ne l'a pas vu depuis si longtemps et qu'il lui manque, où elle pose ses mains, comment elle joue avec son corps... mais Aizen semble à peine troublé, et lui demande d'un ton empli d'indulgence. "Veux-tu donc fêter ainsi ta promotion, Gin ?"

Son orgueil ne va pas jusqu'à lui faire refuser cela, pas quand tout son corps le réclame. Il acquiesce, et Aizen, au lieu de le prendre tout de suite, dans les bois du rukongai, souligne qu'ils devraient d'abord rentrer.

Et pourquoi pas remplir une pile de formulaires, pendant qu'il y est ? Il ne proteste pas, pourtant. Il sait que les ordres d'Aizen ne se discutent pas, et il ne veut pas perdre sa chance. Loin de l'abandonner, son désir ne fait que s'aviver durant le chemin du retour, alors qu'il regarde Aizen qui l'ignore si magnifiquement.

"Eh bien, à quoi veux-tu jouer ?" demande Aizen une fois qu'ils sont rentrés, d'un ton attentionné en surface mais affreusement distant. "C'est une célébration en ton honneur, Gin. Veux tu que je crée une illusion pour toi ? Ce que tu souhaiteras."

Gin a le temps de penser - oh, très fugitivement - qu'il regrettera peut-être l'occasion plus tard. Mais pas maintenant. "Ca ne m'intéresse pas, capitaine." Il se colle à lui à nouveau, murmure à son oreille "Je ne veux que vous, capitaine Aizen. Je veux votre corps, je veux vos lèvres, je veux votre odeur et votre goût." et cela doit être la bonne réponse, car cette fois c'est Aizen qui l'embrasse, avec douceur, avec talent, et son goût est toujours aussi obsédant. "Je veux votre goût, je veux vous l'arracher." finit-il dans sa tête. "Un jour, vous le sentirez sur mes lèvres, soyez-en sûr."

Les vêtements d'Aizen finissent assez rapidement en boule dans un coin, et Gin se concentre sur essayer de faire croire que ce n'est pas sa première fois avec un homme - il ne pourra probablement pas tromper Aizen, mais s'il pouvait éviter des remarques amusées, ce serait déjà quelque chose - et en fait même si ces pensées sont quelque peu déplacées il remercie les souvenirs qu'il a de Rangiku, parce qu'on dirait qu'il a compris comment on fait. En peu de temps le sexe d'Aizen est dur sous ses mains et ses lèvres, et ce goût-là est délicieux aussi, mais la meilleure part est qu'Aizen semble réellement aimer ce que Gin lui fait, que ses halètements sont au-delà de l'appréciation polie, et il ferait beau voir que Gin se fasse encore traiter d'innocent ensuite.

Et puis Aizen le fait cesser, et commence à son tour à le déshabiller et à jouer avec son corps ; et alors qu'une vague de désir irrépressible le parcourt et qu'il ne peut plus rien faire que trembler, Gin se dit que finalement, il a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Il n'a pas honte de manifester son plaisir - de toute façon Aizen est parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il lui fait, ceci depuis le début. Et il n'a pas honte non plus de presser les choses quand Aizen se montre délibérément lent, parce qu'il n'est pas une petite chose fragile qui a besoin d'être préparée pendant des heures, et il le désire, oh, comme il le désire, à en devenir fou. C'est un cadeau pour lui, après tout, il peut prendre ce qu'il veut, il peut s'empaler sur son sexe et rien que l'idée de la personne avec qui il est en train de faire, rien que le souvenir de son goût et la noirceur éblouissante de son âme, cela lui suffirait, vraiment. Mais Aizen rend cela absolument, infiniment parfait, en donnant ses coups de reins juste selon l'angle qu'il fait, en touchant son sexe juste quand il faut, et en lui offrant une fois de plus le goût incroyable et pervers de ses lèvres, avec un baiser violent.

Il garde les yeux fermés encore un instant après qu'ils ont joui tous les deux, le temps de revenir à la réalité, le plus lentement possible. Aizen l'attend poliment pour demander "Qu'as-tu pensé de cette célébration, Gin ?"

"Nous aurions pu avoir une plus mauvaise idée..." répond Gin. "En fait, je suis sûr qu'il n'en existait pas de meilleure. Et vous, qu'avez-vous pensé de votre nouveau vice-capitaine ?"

Aizen sourit, comme toujours, quand il répond. "Je suis à peu près sûr, moi aussi, qu'il n'en existait pas de meilleur." et il doit mentir, comme toujours, mais Gin se dit qu'il aime décidément de plus en plus la façon dont il ment.

Et quand Aizen lui demande, posément, de se rhabiller et de venir discuter ensemble de certains points du personnage qu'il devra jouer auprès des autres, il ne ressent même pas de frustration ou d'ennui.

Parce que ces plans de domination du monde qui lui semblaient si abstraits ont désormais, pour lui, presque le goût qu'il pouvait sentir sur les lèvres de son capitaine. Il essaie de visualiser tout ce qu'Aizen va faire pour parvenir à son but, toutes les personnes qu'il va écraser, en le laissant regarder, lui et lui seul. Oui, ce sera magnifique et cruel, et il sent déjà le désir revenir. Il essaie de visualiser le rôle qu'il aura, lui, et décide par avance qu'il ne le cèdera en rien à Aizen.

Là aussi, il lui montrera ce dont il est capable.

Et il décide soudain qu'il va s'intéresser à ces projets de très, très près.


	13. Chronique d'une chute annoncée, GinKira

_Avertissements : Gin/Kira (yaoi, donc), angst, vaguement bdsm, mais par rapport à ce que je peu faire avec ce couple, c'est pas grand chose. Je voulais essayer de faire ce qui se passe au début de leur relation, pas une fic de première fois, mais pas quand c'est devenu complètement normal pour Kira non plus._

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais devenir." pense Kira, étendu dans son lit ; il fixe le plafond, essaie de trouver le sommeil. Il est réellement fatigué, pourtant, mais un sentiment insidieux le garde éveillé, qui ressemble à de la culpabilité, mais pas tout à fait. Il est en train d'accueillir en lui une honte familière.

"Comment ai-je pu tomber si bas ?"

Il sait que demain, comme tous les autres jours ses temps-ci, à un moment ou à autre de la journée, le capitaine Ichimaru viendra à lui avec son large sourire, et lui demandera à l'oreille des faveurs qu'il ne lui refusera pas ; ou peut-être qu'il ne lui demandera rien, et le plaquera contre un mur, et...

Il le sait, et même pire que cela. Il l'attend, il l'espère.

Au début, quand il laissait le capitaine Ichimaru jouer avec son corps et l'abandonner à moitié nu sur le bureau, sans souffle, brisé par le plaisir, il se disait que c'était de l'obéissance à son supérieur. Quand ses ongles lui déchiraient la peau, il se disait que c'était une punition pour ses fautes, que c'était cela qui lui laissait une telle sensation d'ivresse. Mais il ne peut plus se réfugier dans ces prétextes, ou du moins il ne peut plus dire que c'est tout. Pas quand ses regards emplis de désir s'attachent désormais à son capitaine dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce, pas quand la douleur, et l'humiliation et le plaisir qui viennent avec, lui semblent la sensation la plus merveilleuse du monde.

Et il l'a tous les jours, et parfois plus souvent, alors il pourrait probablement être heureux. Il y a toujours un moment où le capitaine Ichimaru glisse ses mains sous sa ceinture, ou lui ordonne d'une voix douce et ironique de se mettre à genoux devant lui, ou le renverse sur le bureau et commence à le déshabiller en mordillant son oreille... Il aime son regard glacé, ses longues mains, ses lèvres fines, ses dents pointues, son large torse, ses cuisses musclées, son sexe dur. Il aime ses baisers brûlants qui lui laissent les lèvres en sang, ses ongles qui s'enfoncent dans sa peau, ses coups de reins violents. Il aime les mots qu'il lui murmure à l'oreille. Il aime quand c'est pour lui faire des compliments sur son obéissance, son enthousiasme, la vitesse à laquelle il apprend ; il aime aussi quand c'est pour lui dire qu'il n'est qu'un objet de plaisir, parce que servir fait partie des choses qu'on lui a enseignées comme étant bonnes, parce que cela lui fait oublier ce qui envahit sa tête à d'autres moments.

Cela lui fait oublier qu'il ne fait pas que donner du plaisir à son capitaine, qu'il en reçoit aussi, que c'est lui qui en a follement besoin, qui l'attend, qui l'espère, chaque jour, chaque heure ; qu'à chaque fois qu'il regarde le capitaine Ichimaru, à chaque fois qu'il y pense, il ressent un désir fou et scandaleux, même si ce n'est que dans sa tête et son coeur, même si heureusement ce désir n'atteint son corps que quand le capitaine Ichimaru le frôle.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait devenir ; oh, bien sûr, il voulait monter dans la hiérarchie des shinigami, et faire consciencieusement et efficacement tout ce qu'on lui demanderait, et il voulait - il rougit quand l'idée l'effleure - il voulait tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois, aussi, il _voulait_ aimer quelqu'un au point de n'avoir que son image dans le coeur, que ses désirs en tête, il voulait que ses sentiments soient acceptés, à défaut d'être retournés. Mais pas de cette façon-là.

Il avait des idées de pureté, de noblesse, de force morale, qui sont en train de se réduire en miettes, doucement, lentement.

Ce n'est pas seulement parce que le capitaine Ichimaru est un homme, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il lui fait des choses étranges - même si bien sûr, l'excitation qu'il en retire lui fait honte, mais c'est la façon de faire du capitaine Ichimaru, et c'est donc normal qu'il l'aime tellement, et c'est mieux pour lui, après tout.

Non, c'est surtout que c'est trop d'un coup, qu'il se sent si faible, si avide, devant ses propres désirs, que cela lui fait se sentir si misérable... que ne ferait-il pas pour cette extase-là ?

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait... ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de relations sexuelles, bien sûr que non... mais même quand il osait s'imaginer aimé par une jeune fille belle et douce, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un tel plaisir existait, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela serait un tel besoin.

Avant, les premières fois, il demandait au capitaine Ichimaru de s'arrêter, de ne pas faire cela ; même si son corps ne pouvait pas résister, et se pliait avec bonheur à ses caresses, il voulait encore se donner l'impression de n'être pas totalement consentant, pas vraiment. Parce qu'il savait déjà que rien de tout cela n'était normal, et moins encore le fait qu'il y prenne autant de plaisir.

Et puis il y a eu cette fois où le capitaine Ichimaru s'est réellement arrêté, avec un petit rire, et l'a laisse haletant sur le coin du bureau, et ne l'a pas touché de la journée ; et ce jour-là il a compris que ce n'était qu'illusion, et que l'impression de garder sa conscience pour lui ne valait pas cette frustration, ce manque dévorant. Maintenant, il se laisse faire sans la moindre protestation, même quand la fantaisie vient au capitaine Ichimaru de le déshabiller et de le prendre à l'extérieur, dans un couloir, dans un endroit où n'importe qui pourrait passer, même quand il lui fait faire des choses qui le font rougir jusqu'au oreilles d'embarras pur.

En fait, il n'est pas sûr qu'il serait capable d'avoir un geste, un mot pour se défendre si le capitaine Ichimaru décidait de s'occuper de lui dans un endroit où il y a effectivement des gens, devant ses amis même. La honte le dévorerait, la honte le tuerait, mais il ne pourrait pas. Et puis finalement, ce ne serait peut-être pas si grave, le mépris qu'ils lui porteraient allégerait peut-être un peu celui qu'il se porte à lui-même, comme le font les remarques ironiques du capitaine Ichimaru sur la meilleure façon d'appeler un jeune garçon qui se mord la manche pour ne pas hurler de plaisir alors qu'il est en train de se faire prendre brusquement, violemment, exactement comme il préfère.

Ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'il aurait voulu devenir, mais il ne peut pas nier que c'est ce qu'il est, maintenant, et il n'aime pas vivre dans le mensonge.

Quand Hinamori lui dit qu'elle est heureuse que le capitaine Ichimaru et lui s'entendent bien, avec un ton qui dit qu'elle en est surprise mais vraiment heureuse, il se dit que ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne façon d'appeler ça, mais c'est agréable quand même, car elle a toujours plus raison que ceux qui le plaignent et croient qu'il voudrait être ailleurs - non, il ne le veut pas, il voudrait changer de division autant qu'il veut que le capitaine Ichimaru s'arrête quand il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, cela a environ autant de sens.

Il voudrait peut-être n'avoir jamais été là, par contre. Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu devenir. Parce qu'il voulait être fort et vertueux.

Pourtant, jamais un instant cela ne l'empêche de souhaiter de tout son coeur que le capitaine Ichimaru veuille bien lire dans son regard suppliant et honteux d'être suppliant, et le taquiner de sa langue et de ses mains jusqu'à mettre son corps et son âme à genoux devant lui, et l'utiliser encore et encore, et lui dire combien il aime l'utiliser, combien Kira est désirable quand il gémit de cette façon, la bouche meurtrie, les yeux mi-clos.

Peut-être un jour pourra-t-il être entièrement heureux de sa situation, peut-être pourra-t-il ne plus avoir aucun regret, s'offrir entièrement au capitaine Ichimaru, ne plus avoir besoin de rien d'autre, d'idées de pureté ou de droiture morale. Peut-être oubliera-t-il que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Et pourtant, il accueille encore sa honte, sans essayer de la détruire, de l'enfouir dans l'ombre douce et dangereuse des sentiments qu'il porte au capitaine Ichimaru. Il fuit ce soulagement ultime le plus longtemps possible, avec acharnement.

Il sait que quand il en sera là, il sera tombé plus bas encore.


	14. Des entraves si douces, GinRangiku

_Avertissements pour cette fic : Gin/Rangiku (hétéro, donc), pas de spoilers au-dela du tome 15, léger bondage, un peu d'angst, un peu de fluff, et sexe décrit plus graphiquement que d'habitude._

* * *

Rangiku porte au cou l'écharpe rose, si jolie et si douce, que Gin lui a ramenée la dernière fois qu'il est rentré.

Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas, parce que cela lui fait penser à lui, au fait qu'il est parti une fois de plus, sans donner la moindre date de retour. Mais il serait encore pire de la ranger dans un coin où elle ne la verra pas. Ce serait un constat d'échec.

Il suffit de se dire qu'elle porte juste cette écharpe parce qu'elle est chaude et soyeuse, parce qu'elle aime beaucoup celui qui la lui a donnée, malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire et penser de lui parfois. Pas du tout parce qu'elle l'attend comme une imbécile.

Après tout, elle n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer ! Elle va chasser ou cueillir des plantes, elle tient la maison propre, elle s'entraîne à combattre, et à utiliser son énergie spirituelle quand ils ont suffisamment de réserves. Elle s'amuse avec les petits animaux qui viennent faire un tour, elle profite du paysage qui change avec les saisons. Alors pourquoi cet idiot lui manque-t-il autant ?

Est-ce que plutôt que de la solitude, ce serait de la crainte ? De la crainte qu'il ne revienne jamais, parce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, ou parce qu'il a décidé de ne plus revenir, ou tout simplement parce qu'il l'a oubliée.

S'il pouvait dire quand il va revenir, elle lui pardonnerait bien plus facilement de la laisser si souvent. Si quand il revenait, il lui racontait ce qu'il a fait, et pas seulement les spectacles amusants qu'il a croisés sur son chemin, ce serait bien aimable de sa part aussi. Autant dire que ce n'est pas la peine de s'y attendre !

Et puis soudain, elle sent une énergie spirituelle familière - pour l'instant, juste une légère trace, qui ne peut presque pas être réellement sentie, mais semble changer très légèrement la couleur du ciel et le bruit du vent, et tout simplement ses sentiments à elle. Elle a l'ombre de l'intuition qu'elle n'est plus seule.

Cela se précise, toujours flou, toujours difficile à localiser, bien que devenant plus fort, et ce n'est pas normal, elle devrait déjà être capable de sentir la direction...

Sur une brève intuition, elle se retourne brusquement, attrape le poignet de Gin avant qu'il ne puisse la surprendre.

"Hey !" dit-il avec un sourire faussement embarrassé, "je pensais vraiment que j'avais bien caché mon énergie spirituelle, et qu'on ne pouvait pas m'entendre non plus ! Tu deviens chaque fois meilleure, Ran !"

Pas de grands discours de bienvenue ni d'explications, non, juste des phrases simples, comme s'il n'était jamais parti...

"Et encore !" s'exclame-t-elle triomphante, "tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai appris pendant ton absence ! Prends garde, un jour c'est moi qui te surprendrai avant que tu te rendes compte de rien !"

Mais il semble déjà avoir oublié cette partie de la conversation, et fixe sa camarade ostensiblement.

"Et tes seins ont encore grossi, aussi ! A chaque fois que je reviens, tu en as plus ! Jusqu'où ça peut aller ?"

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit rire ou se sentir profondément affligée, mais c'est à ce moment lui qui prend l'air sérieux, comme il le fait si rarement ; il la serre dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille "Tu m'as manqué, Ran."

Elle se sent bien, incroyablement bien, et elle se refuse à briser ce moment en lui faisant une remarque pourtant pleinement justifiée pour souligner que s'il ne partait pas si souvent et si longtemps, elle n'aurait pas le temps de lui manquer, ni le contraire.

Elle glisse les doigts dans ses cheveux argentés, si légers sur sa nuque quand le soleil joue avec, lui frôlant le bout de l'oreille, joueuse et caressante. Elle a sans doute grandi, mais lui plus encore, constate-t-elle. Il est nettement plus grand qu'elle, maintenant.

Elle se serre contre lui, plus proche, le plus proche possible, et constate à une bosse sous ses vêtements qu'elle lui a manqué de plus d'une façon.

Elle rit, parce qu'il est plaisant de se sentir désirée, du moins par lui, et elle lui signale par ses lèvres dans son cou, par une main baladeuse, qu'elle partage ses intentions. Rien que de le sentir ainsi contre elle lui met du feu sous la peau ; elle laisse échapper de petits gémissements de plaisir quand il glisse sa main dans son décolleté et commence à lui caresser, tout doucement, le bout du sein. Elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche, il répond avec enthousiasme, leurs lèvres et leurs langues se rejoignent et jouent à caresser et à s'exciter, leurs désirs se répondent, s'exacerbent l'un l'autre comme reflétés une infinité de fois dans deux miroirs se faisant face.

Il défait la ceinture du kimono de Rangiku ; le noeud est toujours fait sur le devant, se dénouant avec juste quelques mouvements malhabiles, parce que les noeuds traditionnels sont dans ces moments-là un fléau que personne ne devrait avoir à subir.

En quelques minutes leurs vêtements sont plus qu'à moitié défaits, ils sont allongés dans l'herbe, il lui lèche consciencieusement les seins, elle tient son sexe tendu dans ses mains jointes, et aucun des deux ne pense à rentrer dans la maison. De toute façon, si on le leur demandait, il fait bien assez chaud dehors, personne ne passera, et c'est très loin dans leur liste de priorités !

Quand soudain, une idée passe par la tête de Rangiku, et la malice qu'elle contient lui semble soudain plus enthousiasmante encore que l'idée de sentir satisfaite la moiteur brûlante de son sexe. Elle fait rouler Gin sur le dos, le chevauche, s'assied sur son ventre. Elle se pense pour l'embrasser, et il va pour lui caresser les cuisses, les hanches, mais en quelques si brefs instants, elle a stoppé un de ses poignets d'une main, l'a enroulé dans le bout de son écharpe rose, si complaisamment accessible. Le ruban de tissu tire le bras de Gin en arrière, est passé derrière un arbre, avant d'enserrer l'autre poignet.

Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrive, il a déjà perdu l'usage de ses bras, attachés derrière sa tête, et tirer ne sert de rien, car ce n'est pas une simple boucle, elle sait faire un noeud solide. Elle le regarde en riant moqueusement ; elle _est_ plus rapide que lui, après tout.

Il a un grand sourire satisfait. "Ran, tu aimes donc si peu mes mains ?" Ses protestations sont juste pour la forme, et elle lui répond sur le même ton amusé qu'elle en profitera plus tard, mais qu'elle a des choses à faire avant.

Principalement - c'est très mesquin, mais cela ne la trouble pas le moins du monde - elle va lui faire regretter de l'avoir tant fait attendre en lui offrant un aperçu de ses propres méthodes.

Elle se pense à nouveau sur lui et l'embrasse, très différemment de la dernière fois, lui léchant et lui mordillant très doucement les lèvres ; et le bout de ses seins frotte contre son torse, leur envoyant de délicieux frissons dans le corps à tous les deux.

Elle descend petit à petit, lèche, mord, embrasse, pince ou caresse chaque centimètre de son cou, de son torse, puis de son ventre, descend très lentement. Il se cambre, et les bruits de plaisir et de frustration qu'il fait résonnent dans le corps et dans le sexe de Rangiku, et lui envoient de temps à autre des tremblements de désir.

Mais elle a tout le temps, et l'attente ne fait que rendre les choses meilleures.

Du moins pour elle, qui prendra ce qu'elle veut exactement quand elle le veut. Non, elle ne se laissera pas troubler par ces gémissements probablement exagérés, alléchants, sensuels, plus indécents même que son attitude. Elle en restera au rythme qu'elle a décidé.

Elle s'amuse à frotter ses seins contre son sexe plus dur que jamais, au bout duquel perle déjà une goutte de liquide. Et puis, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle le serre entre ses seins, en prend le bout dans la bouche, et cette fois il lui semble que le cri que Gin laisse échapper n'a rien de délibéré. Elle lèche soigneusement, et elle avait presque oublié à quel point cela avait bon goût, à quel point c'était agréable de le sentir fondre dans sa bouche.

Mais il y a des choses qu'elle n'oublie pas, et elle reconnait bien ses réactions quand il est proche de l'orgasme. Elle ralentit délibérément, et il donne des coups de reins, espérant pouvoir finir, mais elle se redresse, et lui lance un grand sourire provocateur.

Il n'ont pas besoin de parler. Il comprend très bien ce qu'elle veut dire, et comme elle ne va pas le laisser jouir égoïstement ; et elle comprend très bien l'expression frustrée mais indulgente sur son visage. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle.

Elle remonte, et s'assied sur son sexe, se frottant contre lui, sans le laisser vraiment la pénétrer, profitant du fait qu'il n'ait pas l'usage de ses mains, qu'il ne puisse pas non plus bouger son corps plus loin qu'une certaine limite. Cette fois, toute indulgence a disparu de son visage, il n'y a plus que du manque ; il tire de toutes ses forces - peut-être pas exactement de toutes ses forces, pense-t-elle, sinon l'écharpe se déchirerait -, mais par à-coups brusques, haletant de désir inassouvi.

Elle pourrait jouir rien que de ça, de se caresser sur son sexe, de le regarder la désirer. Ce ne serait pas très gentil, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se caresse les seins tout en continuant de bouger ses hanches contre lui, et elle sent qu'elle n'est vraiment pas loin...

"Ran, s'il te plait !" dit-il d'un ton boudeur, qui réussit presque encore à sembler plaisant et détaché, mais pas tout à fait. Non, il ne veut pas céder non plus, ou alors pas entièrement. La frontière est mince, entre les moments où ils jouent l'un avec l'autre et les moments où ils jouent l'un contre l'autre, et c'est ce qui rend le jeu encore plus amusant. En ce moment c'est elle qui gagne.

Elle pense un instant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait réclamer de lui, en échange. Elle pense à lui faire promettre de ne plus jamais la laisser ; mais il ment déjà suffisamment bien pour qu'elle n'ait pas à lui donner des leçons supplémentaires. Finalement, elle se penche vers lui, basculant encore juste un peu ses hanches en un frottement léger. "Dis-moi que tu m'aimes."

Il a un grand sourire, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, et cette fois c'est elle qui se sent faible. "Je t'aime, Ran." promet-il, tordant toujours son corps en un effort vain. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré une seule fille qui t'arrive à la cheville, je t'aime maintenant plus que jamais..." et il semble prendre autant de plaisir à le dire qu'elle en ressent à l'entendre, le même frisson qui transforme le corps et le coeur entiers en plaisir tremblant. Et là elle s'empale enfin sur son sexe, se rend compte qu'elle le voulait autant que lui ; en quelques mouvements seulement ils jouissent ensemble, un éclair blanc traverse son ventre puis remonte dans tout son corps, la laissant toute béate et molle, allongée sur lui, alors que son souffle et les battements de son coeur reprennent peu à peu un rythme normal.

Elle en profite pour poser son oreille contre le torse de Gin, écouter son coeur affolé à lui ; ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on entend souvent.

Elle se sent très, très heureuse d'être ici. Elle a envie d'y rester, de ne plus bouger. Elle n'est même pas sûre d'avoir envie de détacher Gin qui, après tout, est très bien là où il est. Mais elle le fait quand même, s'étirant langoureusement pour atteindre les noeuds, parce que quand même, elle n'est pas cruelle à ce point.

Il prend entre ses doigts l'écharpe qui l'a maintenu prisonnier, en évalue la texture, pas rancunier du tout. "Si douce, et jolie, et chaude... Ran, je crois que tu trouverais un usage intelligent à n'importe quoi." et l'incongruité du compliment la fait rire.

Puis les bras de Gin se referment sur elle, la serrent très fort, comme si lui aussi voulait qu'elle reste là éternellement, mais elle sait bien que ce n'est qu'une apparence, qu'il repartira un jour, comme d'habitude, et qu'un ruban de soie est bien la seule façon dont elle peut avoir l'illusion de se l'attacher.

Mais pour l'instant, elle va invoquer toutes ses réserves d'ignorance, et oublier cela, rester contre lui, à se dire de petites plaisanteries, s'embrasser, se réchauffer mutuellement le corps et le coeur, et probablement repartir pour un tour plus tard.

Il est bon d'être ici.


	15. Plus profond que le sang, GinKira

_Avertissements : Gin/Kira (yaoi, donc), torture, GORE, sado-masochisme et glauque psychologique, je veux dire pire que d'habitude, hein, faites attention ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre après !_

_Ecrit pour un défi où il fallait caser cinq mots fixés à l'avance dans une fic Bleach - je ne vous les dis pas, je veux voir si vous trouvez. :-)_

* * *

On dirait que Gin a vraiment cassé son vice-capitaine, cette fois.

Kira est recroquevillé par terre, haletant péniblement, serrant de temps en temps les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il n'est plus qu'une masse de plaies ouvertes et de vaisseaux sanguins éclatés, et Gin soupçonne qu'il doit lui avoir brisé quelque côtes aussi.

Si son stupide petit vice-capitaine n'appréciait pas les punitions tellement plus qu'il ne devrait, s'il ne s'était pas avéré qu'un peu de souffrance était la meilleure façon de s'assurer sa fidélité, Gin n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de se laisser aller ainsi, et ils n'en seraient pas là maintenant.

"He bien", plaisante Gin, "est-ce que cela te plait toujours autant ?"

Bien sûr que non. Personne ne peut aimer un tel traitement, pense-t-il. Même Kira qui gémit de plaisir quand Gin le traite avec brutalité, qui attend avec avidité les cérémonies sordides par lesquelles Gin le punira et le libèrera de ses fautes réelles ou imaginaires, doit avoir ses limites.

Il faudra probablement appeler la quatrième division. Mais Gin ne se fait aucun souci sur les suites que cela peut avoir. Kira se laisserait mourir plutôt que de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si l'autorité totale que les capitaines ont sur leurs subordonnés était parfois contestée...

Kira ouvre la bouche, mais seul un gémissement continu en sort ; alors il ouvre les yeux, tourne vers Gin ses orbites injectées de sang, ces yeux bleus tout brisés eux aussi, marqués de traits noirs plus appuyés qu'à l'ordinaire, comme un vitrail d'église, et dedans, Gin ne peut lire que de la reconnaissance absolue.

C'est peu de dire que cette lumière le surprend.

Eh, dirait-il dans d'autres circonstances, ce n'est même pas si agréable en soi d'infliger de telles blessures. Bien sûr, c'est un moyen de faire sentir à ses adversaires leur impuissance, un degré du talent beaucoup plus subtil qui est de détruire les âmes.

Mais quand il voit l'état dans lequel il a mis Kira, quand il voit ces yeux emplis d'adoration dans ce corps sanglant, il se dit qu'il y a des cas où il apprécie la destruction physique un peu plus qu'il ne devrait.

Kira réussit enfin à répondre, hoche la tête, articuler du fond de sa gorge brûlante, du bout de ses lèvres meurtries "Je me demande si vous savez à quel point..."

"Je ne crois pas." répond Gin, un mince sourire aux lèvres. C'est la vérité. Il peut comprendre le besoin de blesser, de rabaisser et de contrôler, bien sûr. Il peut même l'expliquer, comme un besoin naturel, animal et primaire de manifester sa supériorité. Il voit bien que les règles morales que les hommes et les sociétés s'imposent ne sont que des façons détournées qu'on utilise pour se faire croire qu'il y a une autre alternative. Mais la nécessite de les créer est bien une preuve de ce qui se passerait sans cela.

Mais cette envie de souffrir, il ne la comprend pas, et c'est peut-être pour cela que cela l'attire autant. Oui, il a souvent brisé, détruit, humilié, mais jamais il n'a été aimé pour cela.

Ce regard de reconnaissance lui semble soudain incroyablement beau, tout autant que l'est ce corps pâle et tendre inondé de rivières rouges, meurtri de taches bleuâtres, parfois animé d'un spasme de douleur. Il glisse un doigt le long d'une plaie béante, ranimant la douleur, arrachant un gémissement à Kira avant qu'il ne se morde la langue, par une bizarre fierté.

Il le désire furieusement, et vraiment au point, où en est son vice-capitaine, ce ne serait pas si gênant d'aggraver encore ses blessures, de jouir de chacun des orifices de ce corps brisé, d'abuser de lui encore et encore, avec son accord...

Mais pour l'instant, il veut entendre encore cette voix douloureuse. Il va chercher de l'eau et la laisse couler entre les lèvres de son vice-capitaine, fraîche et limpide ; et vraiment, il a du mal à distinguer le gémissement que Kira laisse échapper de ceux de quand il souffrait.

"Puis-je te blesser encore, autant que je le veux ?" demande Gin, ne pouvant totalement dissiper l'excitation dans sa voix.

"Oh oui..." répond Kira, et Gin est sur le point de se perdre dans ce corps sanguinolent, mais il se demande au dernier moment si ce serait assez ; si cela le satisferait entièrement.

Sans doute pas.

"Peut-être que je devrais plutôt appeler la quatrième division..." dit-il, juste avant de toucher Kira, les mains à quelques millimètres de ses épaules déchirées, et Kira le regarde avec effroi. "Je peux... tenir encore... Je ne veux pas... être soigné..."

Oh, c'est énivrant à entendre. "Mais j'aimerais tellement t'entendre leur expliquer ce que tu m'as dit, Izuru. A quel point tu aimes ces blessures, et celui qui te les a faites, et pourquoi tu ne veux pas de soins."

Cette fois, les yeux bleus de Kira ne reflètent plus que la panique la plus complète, et un frisson parcourt son corps.

"Tu ne veux pas ? Cela me plairait, pourtant."

Le corps de Kira tombe à nouveau, inerte, des lueurs étranges et complexes - vraiment incompréhensibles, pense Gin - passent dans ses yeux de verre éclaté, et finalement, il semble entièrement convaincu quand il souffle "Comme vous voudrez."

Et c'est encore meilleur de le voir accepter l'humiliation comme il a accepté la douleur, les blessures de l'âme qui sont encore bien plus jolies que celles du corps, et son acquiescement rend Gin plus brûlant de désir que jamais.

"He bien, que penserais-tu si je profitais de toi avant qu'ils arrivent ?" Oui, très certainement, cela se verrait bien, même pour ceux qui n'ont pas la science de la quatrième division. "Une chose de moins que tu auras à leur expliquer ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?"

Encore une fois, cette lutte dans ces yeux bleus, mais si brève cette fois. Une telle victoire sur Izuru qui aime tant répondre aux attentes des gens, qui déteste tellement les choquer ou les décevoir. "Je vous en prie..." Et puis. "Merci." et le fait d'entendre ce qui n'était jusqu'ici qu'un acquiescement muet devient une promesse qui fait frissonner Gin de tout son corps.

Il brisera le corps et l'âme d'Izuru, il déchainera ses désirs les plus violents et malsains sur lui, et il ne le dégoutera pas, et il sera adoré pour cela, pour cette partie de lui que tout le monde hait.

Sans doute ce qu'il ressent s'appelle-t-il de la reconnaissance aussi.


	16. En souvenir, GinRangiku

_Avertissements : Gin/Rangiku (hétéro, donc), spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 22, peut-être pas tout à fait cohérent avec la timeline, et reprise (avec son accord) d'une idée de Lord-Pyrope._

* * *

Elle aurait dû le sentir à l'avance.

Mais il y a ce corps artificiel auquel elle n'est pas encore tout à fait habituée, il y a la limite imposée sur son énergie spirituelle... et puis n'est-il pas devenu plus fort qu'avant ? N'est-il pas devenu _différent_ ?

En tout cas, Rangiku n'a rien pu faire, rien, pour arrêter Gin. A peine avait-elle senti sa présence qu'il l'avait déjà plaquée contre le mur de l'appartement qu'elle longeait. Sa main retient les siennes pour l'empêcher d'avoir accès à la plaquette qui lui permettrait de sortir de ce corps et de brandir son arme. Son corps serré contre le sien l'empêche de bouger, l'empêche de respirer - non, c'est plutôt elle que la surprise et la peur affolent.

Il pourrait la tuer, à ce moment. Comme elle a été stupide d'aller faire les boutiques humaines toute seule, comme elle aurait dû forcer le capitaine Hitsugaya à l'accompagner... Gin pourrait la tuer, et elle ne saurait jamais pourquoi... Elle a le temps de se demander s'il va le faire. Elle a le temps de se demander si elle le tuerait, elle, dans ces mêmes circonstances. Sans doute pas avant de lui avoir parlé... Gin, lui, ne tue jamais personne directement quand il a l'avantage, il veut que ses adversaires se sentent mourir, et le fait qu'elle soit encore vivante ne prouve rien...

Il la regarde, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien seulement. Il écarte doucement une mèche de cheveux qui a volé en travers de son visage. Il murmure doucement son nom, et là seulement il l'embrasse.

Ce n'est pas un baiser agressif ni violent. Au contraire, il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lèche avec insistance le haut de sa lèvre inférieure, demandant l'entrée sans la forcer, mais en même temps sa main libre trace des arabesques juste derrière son oreille, et il connait son corps par coeur après des centaines d'années d'intimité, il connait la moindre de ses faiblesses. Elle pourrait surmonter le désir qui l'envahit déjà et ne pas l'embrasser violemment, mais elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir quoi que ce soit à y gagner, et en tout cas cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

"Que fais-tu ici ?" lui demande-t-elle après qu'ils ont rompu le baiser, autoritairement, comme si elle n'était pas à sa merci.

"Tu me manquais." répond-il, décontracté. Lui aussi semble décidé à ignorer ce point précis - sans pour autant lui lacher les poignets.

"Cela manque de jolies filles, là haut ?" S'il veut jouer à sembler décontracté, elle peut faire un bon score, elle aussi.

"Personne ne peut te remplacer, Ran." Elle frissonne. Il pourrait dire des mots d'amour en même temps qu'il lui transpercerait le coeur. En fait, il n'en a pas besoin, ses mots blessent suffisamment.

"Il semble difficile d'imaginer pourquoi tu es là-bas, alors."

"Hmmm, pas sûr. Au contraire, je pense que ça aurait fait bizarre à tout le monde si je n'avais pas été du mauvais côté, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il ne répondra pas à cette question-là. En même temps, cela ne la surprend pas vraiment. Il n'est pas plus disposé qu'elle à donner des indications sur les buts de ses alliés. En même temps, pense Rangiku, cela veut dire qu'il a peut-être l'intention de la laisser partir vivante.

"Ran," murmure-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, "ne parlons plus de ça aujourd'hui, ça serait trop triste." et c'est bien à lui de parler de choses tristes - même si au fond, il a raison. Il ouvre un bouton supplémentaire de sa chemise d'étudiante, lui caresse le sein, très légèrement, comme des ailes d'oiseau qui courraient sur sa peau, et c'est bien par fierté qu'elle ne se cambre pas contre son corps.

"Personne ne saura." murmure-t-il encore, comme s'il faisait une bonne blague. "Ni les tiens, ni les miens. Juste toi et moi, en train de nous rappeler le passé sous leur nez."

"Tu crois que je peux avoir confiance en ce que tu dis ?" ricane-t-elle, en essayant de garder le contrôle sur son corps traître.

"Non. Mais tu crois qu'ils m'auraient laissé venir s'ils savaient ?" Son ton est toujours celui de la plaisanterie, mais il y a une insistance dans ses paroles, presque une tristesse. Il ne la prendra pas de force, réalise-t-elle, presque avec surprise. Elle arrive de moins en moins à croire qu'elle va mourir, et peut-être tout n'est-il pas perdu, à un degré plus profond...

Elle ne peut pas retenir un frisson de tout son corps quand ses doigts, ses lèvres se font plus pressants. N'est-il venu que pour la blesser à nouveau avec sa douceur ? "Est-ce que ça ne serait pas amusant, Ran ?" Elle sent cette fois distinctement une très légère pointe de désespoir derrière son ton amusé, elle ne croit même pas qu'il le fasse exprès. N'est-il venu que pour les blesser tous les deux ?

C'est à ce moment qu'elle cède, qu'elle se dit qu'il ne sert à rien de s'arrêter maintenant, qu'ils ne s'en sentiraient pas mieux s'ils n'en profitaient pas.

Il doit sentir que la tension dans le corps de Rangiku se relâche un peu, et il finit de détacher les boutons de sa chemise en hâte, comme s'il n'avait attendu que son consentement. Elle regarde autour d'elle, un peu gênée - la rue est déserte pour l'instant, mais il y a eu des passants tout à l'heure, il y a des gens qui habitent dans ces maisons.

"Tu réalises que nous sommes en pleine rue ?" demande-t-elle avec un regard de reproche amusé. Elle s'est vraiment laissée prendre, elle aussi, à ce jeu de faire comme si tout ceci était normal.

"Hum. Est-ce que c'est vraiment grave ?"

Elle ne répond pas. Non, ça ne l'est pas, mais c'est dangereux ; pas parce qu'on pourrait leur dire ou leur faire quelque chose, mais parce que cela fait revenir trop de souvenirs, des souvenirs de plaisirs délicieux pris à la sauvette dans les couloirs de l'Académie après le couvre-feu, ou bien dans un de leurs bureaux du Seireitei, là où il y avait aussi toujours un risque d'être surpris.

Ce serait si facile de résister s'il n'y avait pas ces souvenirs qui lui fondent sur la bouche avec les baisers de Gin, qui font que cela ne peut pas être mauvais, qu'elle ne peut réaliser qu'elle est en train de trembler dans les bras d'un ennemi, de le sentir trembler sous ses mains, alors qu'ils se caressent longuement, tendrement, et qu'elle bataille avec des vêtements qu'elle ne connait pas. Pourtant il y a vraiment des gens qui passent, qui ne s'approchent pas, par peur ou par politesse, un étudiant qui les suit peut-être du regard de façon un peu insistante, une mère de famille qui détourne son visage trop vite.

"Ils vont nous voir." proteste-t-elle encore ; elle ne veut pas se laisser déshabiller, aller plus loin, pas vraiment. Bien sûr, elle ne connait pas ces gens, et elle se moque de ce qu'ils pensent, mais... elle ne veut pas.

"Ils vont te voir, Ran." dit-il d'un ton distrait. "Je suis sous forme spirituelle, tu sais."

Elle rougit, manque laisser échapper un cri. Bien sûr, si elle n'était pas bercée dans leurs souvenirs, si elle n'était pas en train d'essayer d'oublier ce qu'elle fait, elle s'en serait rendu compte, mais... Elle réalise soudain la vue qu'elle doit offrir, plaquée contre le mur, son décolleté largement ouverte, ses cheveux en désordre, ses joues rougies, sa jupe largement relevée, sa bouche ouverte...

"Laisse-moi immédiatement sortir de ce corps." siffle-t-elle.

"Hum..." Sa main retient peut-être un peu moins ses mains, maintenant. "C'est une décision difficile à prendre. Tu risques de me tuer. Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?"

Elle sait que sa réponse est stupide, avant même de le dire. "Ce n'est pas juste, s'il ne te voient pas."

"Hum... n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Tu es un bien plus joli spectacle que moi..."

"Ne te sous-estime pas !" ironise-t-elle.

"Promets que tu ne me combattras pas, Ran, et je te relache. Je promets aussi !"

Quelle valeur a ta promesse, pense-t-elle. Quelle valeur aurait la mienne ? Nous sommes bien au-delà de ce genre de mensonges. "Tu penses que tu pourrais me croire ?"

"Je le pense, oui. Promets-moi. Je veux l'entendre."

"Je ne te blesserai pas." dit-elle à voix basse, comme si elle se trahissait elle-même. "Pas aujourd'hui."

Il tient sa promesse, il la relache, et il lui laisse même le temps de se frictionner les poignets, avant de saisir son badge, de réapparaître dans son costume de vice-capitaine, et si c'est juste son corps allongé dans la ruelle, si rien ne bouge, là personne ne se rendra compte de rien.

"Ah, il va falloir tout reprendre depuis le début !" dit-il d'un ton faussement blasé, recommançant à ouvrir son décolleté.

Elle est libre, elle pourrait le poignarder maintenant malgré sa promesse, elle pourrait fuir, tout simplement, et ne plus se perdre de cette façon.

Mais en ce moment, plus personne ne peut la voir, et il semble que sa propre conscience elle-même la néglige bien opportunément.

Elle retourne dans le passé et se pend au cou de Gin.

Elle sait déjà qu'ils tiendront leurs promesses et se laisseront partir.

Ils s'entretueront une autre fois.


	17. Dans son lit et sa tête, GinKiraMomo

_Avertissements : Gin/Kira avec lourdes mentions de Kira/Momo (he oui, encore un de mes mélanges de yaoi et d'hétéro). Mindfuck._

* * *

Le capitaine Ichimaru est apparu silencieusement dans la nuit, comme un rêve, comme une apparition, et son énergie spirituelle est à peine perceptible ; Kira pourrait penser que c'est juste un effet de son imagination, pourtant il le voit distinctement ; et quand le capitaine Ichimaru passe derrière lui et se glisse dans son lit, même si Kira observe la plus parfaite immobilité, il sent le futon qui bouge légèrement, les couvertures qui se tendent.

Il s'attend à sentir les mains et le corps du capitaine Ichimaru prendre possession de lui. Mais il ne se passe rien, pendant suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse réaliser qu'il ne l'attendait pas comme une simple fatalité, mais que son corps l'espérait.

Il n'ose pas se retourner. Il n'ose pas le toucher, rouler dans ses bras. Pourtant il sent maintenant sa chaleur, même si le capitaine Ichimaru ne le touche pas, et devant cet indice de réalité, il brise enfin le silence : "Etes-vous un rêve ?"

Il entend un ricanement étouffé. "Ta confusion m'honore, Kira. Tu rêves souvent que je viens te retrouver la nuit ? C'est intéressant à savoir."

Cette voix est familière, ce ton aussi, et cette fois Kira est à peu près certain qu'il est éveillé, il ne pense pas que son esprit pourrait recréer à lui seul cette moquerie aimable et cruelle qui le fait trembler.

"Alors ?" le capitaine Ichimaru le saisit par la gorge, le tire en arrière, "t'arrive-t-il, dans ce lit, d'imaginer que je suis avec toi ?" Il relache sa prise, mais sa main reste sur le cou de Kira, le caresse négligemment.

"Oui." avoue Kira, le souffle coupé pour plus d'une raison.

"Qu'imagines-tu à ces moments ?" demande encore le capitaine Ichimaru d'une voix joueuse. "Je suis curieux..."

Les joues de Kira rougissent violemment, et il pense que même dans le noir le capitaine Ichimaru peut sentir la température de son cou monter. Il n'a pas envie de raconter ces choses...

"M'as-tu déjà imaginé plier devant toi ?" demande Gin. "As-tu déjà rêvé que c'était moi qui suppliais à tes genoux et que tu avais le contrôle ?" et Kira rougit plus encore, si c'est possible. Non, il n'a jamais eu ce genre de pensées absurdes, et il secoue la tête, autant pour répondre au capitaine Ichimaru que pour les chasser maintenant.

"Tu es bizarre, parfois, Izuru..." Gin continue à tracer des dessins sur sa gorge du bout de ses doigts, puis se met à serrer à nouveau, et il sait que cela fait gémir Kira de plaisir à chaque fois. "Mais raconte-moi ce que tu imagines, alors." et cette fois il y a tellement d'autorité dans sa voix que Kira ne peut même pas penser à lui refuser une réponse.

"Je... Vous... Dans mon imagination, vous me dites que vous m'aimez..." Son visage devient de plus en plus chaud, il se demande jusqu'où il peut brûler sans être illuminé par de petites flammes. "Et vous m'embrassez si doucement, et vous..." _et vous me faites l'amour_ pense-t-il, mais il n'arrive plus à parler, et il est de toute façon interrompu par Gin qui rit doucement.

"Tu es incroyable..." et Kira ne sait pas s'il doit prendre ça comme une moquerie, mais il ne se sent pas bien, de toute façon. "Et vous ?" demande-t-il plus pour changer le sujet de la conversation que dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse, "vous arrive-t-il de... de nous imaginer faire... certaines choses ?"

"Non. Tu crois que je devrais ? Quand je te veux, je peux aller te voir à n'importe quel moment. Je peux obtenir de toi tout ce que je veux dans la réalité, Izuru." C'est tellement vrai que ça fait mal. Et le capitaine Ichimaru ne semble pas décidé à s'arrêter. "Et t'arrive-t-il de fantasmer sur d'autres personnes ?"

"Non, non !" proteste Kira, et c'est vrai.

"Vraiment ? Tu me surprends..." Il approche sa bouche de son oreille, comme pour partager un secret. "Il me semble que tu aimes bien la demoiselle Hinamori, pourtant. Ne t'es-tu jamais imaginer lui caresser les seins, glisser ta main entre ses jambes ?"

"Non !" Kira balbutie, les mots de son capitaine s'imprimant dans son esprit sous la forme d'images vivaces, dangereuses, et il ne veut pas qu'Hinamori le déteste, même dans son imagination. "Ce n'est pas... je ne suis pas... elle est..." Il est parcouru d'un frisson nerveux qui le force à s'interrompre, mais Gin lui enfonce ses ongles dans le coup, et la délicieuse douleur le ramène à la réalité.

"Elle est trop pure, c'est cela ?" lui demande Gin d'un ton innocent. "Je crois que tu te fais des illusions, Izuru. Ton amie désire Aizen autant que tu me désires, elle meurt qu'il soit trop honnête pour la toucher. D'une certaine façon, tu as de la chance de m'avoir, Izuru." et il fait descendre son autre main vers le sexe de Kira, pour illustrer ses paroles, constatant son érection. "Est-ce pour elle ou pour moi que tu t'excites ainsi ?"

Pour vous, voudrait répondre Kira, mais ce serait sans doute partiellement un mensonge. Oui, entendre parler de la douce Hinamori comme ça est une sacrilège, mais un qui le fait frissonner. Elle était son premier amour, il l'a aimée plus que tout au monde pendant si longtemps, et même maintenant il n'est plus très sûr... Il gémit, en sachant que son capitaine ne se contentera probablement pas de cette réponse.

"Je t'assure que c'est déjà une femme, sur de nombreux points. Allons, imagine-la s'offrir à toi. Son corps a des besoins, tu sais... Hum, peut-être faudrait-il la droguer un peu, la première fois. Je connais des aphrodisiaques qui marchent fort bien."

"Ne faites pas ça !" Kira s'est retenu de hurler à grand-peine.

"Mais voyons, Izuru, que vas-tu croire ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de la sorte." Ses mains le caressent encore doucement. "Je t'offre juste des rêves. Est-ce que ce n'est pas bien agréable ? Imagine-la brûlante au point d'avoir besoin de n'importe qui, imagine-la venir pleurer dans tes bras... Tu ne refuserais pas de la soulager, tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Imagine-la tremblant au moindre contact de tes mains... oh, je ne me fais aucun souci, même si tu ne sais pas encore comment on s'y prend avec une fille, tu pourrais rapidement lui donner beaucoup de plaisir. Tu apprends vite. Je te connais."

Le capitaine Ichimaru se glisse dans son esprit, lentement, silencieusement, de la même façon qu'il s'est introduit dans son lit, le faisant trembler de désir, de honte et d'effroi. Il arrive aussi peu à ne pas l'écouter qu'il pouvait le rejeter, à ce moment.

"Imagine-la revenir à toi quelques jours plus tard, te regarder en rougissant, puis t'embrasser car elle ne sait pas comment dire les choses, elle ne sait pas comment dire qu'elle a aimé cela au-delà de ses imaginations, imagine-la ouvrir la ceinture de ton hakama. Tu ne rejetterais pas une offre aussi charmante, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Taisez-vous..." supplie Kira, et sa voix est affreusement peu convaincue. Il sait pourtant que c'est la seule façon de s'arrêter, qu'il ne pourra pas chasser de son esprit à lui seul les images ignobles, et qui ne le dégoutent pas assez, auxquelles le capitaine Ichimaru a ouvert la porte.

"Et même si tu refusais, tu n'es jamais capable de tenir longtemps ce genre de résolutions. Imagine-la prendre elle-même tes mains pour les poser sur ses seins, imagine-la te serrer entre ses jolies cuisses, imagine ses yeux pleins de larmes." Sa main s'affaire plus sérieusement sur le sexe de Kira, en même temps qu'il lui mord la nuque. "Imagine sa jolie petite bouche rose autour de ton sexe..."

Et Kira s'abandonne, il n'essaie plus de chasser ces images, et laisse le capitaine Ichimaru jouer avec son esprit, complice de ce qu'il fait, de la même façon qu'il le laisse jouer avec son corps. Il ferme les yeux et voit réellement Hinamori le serrant dans ses bras, lui griffant le dos, ses seins contre sa poitrine, murmurant son nom... et il jouit en gémissant le sien.

Et vraiment le plaisir doit lui brûler l'esprit, parce qu'il ne comprend que maintenant à quel point il est horrible d'imaginer de telles situations... mais le capitaine Ichimaru lui dépose des baisers dans le cou. "Hum... c'était bien agréable à voir, Izuru."

"Comment... comment pouvez-vous aimer... m'entendre dire son nom... alors que..." Il ne peut pas comprendre. Il se sent mal, il se sent coupable envers lui, coupable envers elle, la seule raison pour laquelle il aurait voulu faire ça est la satisfaction des faiblesses coupables de son corps, et c'est une si mauvaise raison...

Le capitaine Ichimaru le prend dans ses bras, son corps est presque frais par rapport à celui de Kira, en tout cas ce contact est étrangement apaisant.

"Parce que tu m'appartiens d'autant plus alors." murmure-t-il, et Kira comprend que c'est vrai. Il se demande s'il pourra jamais revoir Hinamori sans faire ressurgir le poison qu'y a laissé le capitaine Ichimaru.

"Cela prendra du temps, mais si je le veux, si un jour je me lasse de ton innocence, je te rendrai aussi sale que moi." conclut Gin en souriant contre le cou de son vice-capitaine, et Kira pleure, craignant plus que tout que ce soit possible.


	18. La fin de l'innocence, AizenTôsen

_Avertissements pour cette fic : Spoilers tome 20, Aizen/Tôsen, yaoi donc, avec quelques mentions d'hétéro sur Tôsen et son amie morte. Spéculation sauvage, aussi, comme à chaque fois que j'essaie d'écrire du point de vue de Tôsen._

* * *

Kaname n'a jamais aimé être touché.

Aveugle, il a développé ses autres sens ; il ressent la présence des autres à leur énergie spirituelle, au bruit de leur respiration. Il peut presque sentir les mouvements de quelqu'un aux courants d'air sur sa peau. Le contact réel est trop fort pour lui, presque une agression, et son attitude distante, même quand ses paroles sont chaleureuses, montre assez bien qu'il ne le recherche pas.

Il sait assez bien, pour l'avoir entendu, que cela peut être une marque d'affection, mais il ne connait pas ce genre de toucher là, et estime ne pas en avoir besoin. Aucun de ceux qui ont compté le plus pour lui ne l'ont jamais touché. Ce n'est pas le genre de Komamura, et _elle_... il préfère ne pas y penser et se dire que c'était très bien comme ça.

* * *

Quand les gens de sa division médisent sur de ses cheveux crépus et emmêlés, il ne s'en soucie pas le moins du monde.

Le vice-capitaine Aizen dit qu'ils ont tort de refuser les différences, sa voix réprobatrice mais indulgente, et il propose à Kaname : "Je pourrais te coiffer."

Parce que le vice-capitaine Aizen cherche toujours la méthode qui apaisera les conflits, qui engendre le moins de problèmes. C'est un diplomate-né, disent les gens de lui. C'est quelqu'un d'admirable, pense Kaname. Ce n'est pas qu'il souhaite être comme lui, ça ne lui va pas, il sait parfaitement qu'il est froid et n'attire pas les sympathies comme le vice-capitaine Aizen. Mais travailler sous ses ordres est déjà bien doux, cela le rassure quant à la légitimité de ses missions ; c'est finalement lui qu'il suit, et pas leur capitaine.

Il ne s'imagine pas contester ses propositions, surtout sur un point aussi minime. Aussi, il acquiesce et le laisse toucher ses cheveux, malgré le malaise que lui cause cette idée.

Ce n'est pas si mal.

Le vice-capitaine Aizen démêle ses mêches en fouillis, lui fait des petites tresses, et c'est même étrangement agréable, ce n'est pas du tout comme d'être touché par d'autres personnes, parce qu'il a confiance en lui. C'est bizarrement relaxant, ces doigts sur son cuir chevelu, dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, et alors qu'aucun des deux ne dit rien, son sens du toucher surdéveloppé lui transmet des frissons de douceur.

Il se dit fugitivement que si _elle_ l'avait touché juste comme ça, il aurait été très heureux. L'idée lui vient à l'esprit, encore plus brièvement, que même comme ça, ce n'est pas si mal. Oh, comme il déteste penser cela.

Il comprend alors pourquoi le contact humain est si effrayant, même quand ce n'est pas pour blesser.

Il voudrait s'en aller, et il lui faut tout son respect et toute sa maîtrise de soi pour laisser le vice-capitaine Aizen finir ce qu'il a commencé, et il ne jurerait pas que son supérieur ne s'est pas rendu compte de quelque chose.

Il a l'impression d'avoir changé bien plus profondément que ne pourrait le laisser croire une simple coiffure, d'avoir abandonné quelque chose.

* * *

Il pense à _elle_ quand il est avec Aizen. Il pense à elle quand il l'entend parler.

Parce que le vice-capitaine Aizen est la seule personne qui puisse parler d'un monde meilleur presque comme elle le faisait. Parce que chaque inflexion de sa voix est douce, parce que chaque mot est exactement le mot qu'on recherchait. Parce qu'il veut changer ce monde.

Il en parle à Kaname, du moins, qui reste silencieusement assis à ses pieds. Il n'en parle pas aux autres, et dit que cela leur ferait peur. Les gens ont souvent peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

Kaname écoute ses douces paroles couler sur lui, comme la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau - il ne peut pas le voir, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne sent pas sa présence.

Il ne peut pas voir Aizen sourire, mais il entend sa bienveillance dans sa voix, il la sent dans la caresse de ses mains sur sa tête, qui est presque devenue une habitude depuis ce jour-là. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Autant la voix du capitaine Aizen le rend serein, autant ses doigts légers lui laissent un sentiment confus - l'impression que normalement il n'aime pas qu'on le touche, et que là ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas seulement une sensation agréable, c'est un besoin, et il a honte d'en avoir besoin.

Il a honte de penser à elle à ces moments.

Il a honte parce qu'alors que la voix d'Aizen lui fait ressentir qu'il est totalement heureux d'être ici, ses mains lui laissent croire qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

* * *

Cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Ce n'est pas que Kaname ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça éternellement. S'il lui manque quelque chose, ce n'est pas grave. Il n'est pas du genre à demander ce qui ne lui revient pas légitimement, à ne pas pouvoir se contrôler.

Non, si devait cesser, c'est parce qu'Aizen comprend tout, parce qu'il l'enseigne, parce qu'il dévoile ce qui est passé sous silence.

Même quand on veut le taire, même quand ce n'est pas agréable. Même et surtout quand on essaie de se le dissimuler à soi-même.

Kaname se rappelle certains des enseignements d'Aizen. "Je vais devenir capitaine. Il y a des choses que toi seul dois savoir." Il a appris - mais Aizen le lui avait dit depuis longtemps déjà, il ne s'en était juste pas rendu compte - que quand on veut vraiment changer le monde, il y a des choses qu'on doit sacrifier. On doit commettre des actes douloureux pour soi et pour les autres.

On commet toujours des actes douloureux pour soi et pour les autres. Parfois on ne le sait pas, c'est tout. Apprendre que c'est nécessaire, qu'on ne peut que faire un choix, est perdre son innocence. Il est étrange que Kaname ait l'impression de l'avoir gardée jusque là, il avait déjà souffert, pourtant, mais ce n'est jamais été à cause d'un de ses choix.

L'innocence est belle, mais c'est une forme d'ignorance, et Aizen est probablement la personne la moins innocente du monde. Et Kaname, à suivre son enseignement, ne l'est probablement plus vraiment non plus. Il soupçonne qu'_elle_ ne l'était pas entièrement non plus, à l'époque, bien moins que lui.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi pure que le ciel étoilé, et cela n'empêche pas le capitaine Aizen d'être admirable de lucidité et de ne rien le laisser le détourner de ses buts, et Kaname espère qu'il pourra les suivre.

Les leçons d'Aizen sont sans concession, et il ne laisse rien ignorer à Kaname sur lui-même non plus alors que ses caresses se font plus poussées, que ses mains descendent des cheveux de Kaname sur son visage, sur ses lèvres, rendent sa respiration rapide et irrégulière, et lui font comprendre ce qu'il veut vraiment.

* * *

Aizen aurait pu s'arrêter ici, après lui avoir fait juste comprendre les désirs honteux de son corps. Cela aurait été cruel, mais cela aurait été juste.

Mais il continue, ses mains descendent dans le cou de son subordonné, écartent son kimono, et Kaname n'a pas un geste, pas un mot pour l'arrêter.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne peut pas résister. Oh, bien sûr, il serait difficile de rejeter ces frissons de plaisir qui submergent sa peau sensible, ces sensations nouvelles, mais il pourrait le faire. Il serait encore plus difficile de briser cette intimité, physique sans doute, mais pas moins profonde pour autant, avec la personne qu'il admire le plus, dont il veut le plus se rapprocher, mais même cela, il pourrait le faire. Et les mains d'Aizen, quoique précises et actives, ne sont pas pressantes, ne portent pas la marque de son absolue autorité, il n'a pas l'impression que c'est une obligation, c'est quelque chose qui lui est offert, proposé, il le comprend sans avoir besoin d'entendre le moindre mot.

Non, s'il s'abandonne, c'est parce qu'il y a dans le contact d'Aizen, en plus du plaisir, encore un enseignement, presque spirituel. Parce que les désirs qu'il éprouve font partie de lui, et qu'Aizen ne le laissera pas être innocent à ce sujet non plus, ou du moins serait déçu. Il doit les découvrir, que ce soit pour les accepter ou les détruire. Il ne doit pas dire qu'il ne veut rien de tout cela, parce que ce serait un mensonge.

Et pourtant, il est envahi par des bouffées de honte, non pas parce qu'il accepte avec reconnaissance les mains d'Aizen qui progressent lentement sur son corps, qui caressent son torse, ses épaules, son ventre, mais pour ce qu'il pense en cet instant. Parce qu'il pense à _elle_, il se dit qu'il n'aurait dû désirer qu'elle de cette façon - non, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû la désirer du tout, mais Aizen fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus rejeter cela, qu'il ne puisse plus nier ce qu'il est.

Il a honte parce que même si son affection et son admiration pour Aizen sont réelles, sont tellement importantes, au fur et à mesure que les mains d'Aizen explorent son corps, détachent ses vêtements, il ne sait plus si ces sentiments sont l'origine de son plaisir, ou si c'est la pure sensation physique qu'il découvre, qui l'entraîne, qui le roule comme une vague, qui le brise. Quand les mains d'Aizen l'ont complètement déshabillé et remontent le long de ses cuisses, quand sa langue, pour la première fois, caresse son torse aux endroits le plus sensibles alors que ses cheveux frôlent sa peau, il brise le silence, il ne peut réprimer un gémissement qui contient son plaisir aussi bien que sa honte.

Mais les mains d'Aizen ne tremblent pas, sa respiration ne se trouble pas une seconde, et il ne semble éprouver ni désir ni pitié, il n'est là ni pour prendre, ni pour offrir, mais pour dévoiler. Et c'est pour cela que cet acte ne le salit pas, n'est ni dégradant ni sordide, et ne serait-ce le trouble des pensées de Kaname, cette pureté descendrait sur lui aussi.

Et puis la façon dont Aizen le touche en ce moment le rend totalement incapable de penser, tout son corps, tout son esprit, sont entièrement concentré sur ses mains qui jouent sur son sexe, qui ne laissent une vague de plaisir se dissiper que pour être remplacée par une autre bien plus forte, et quand l'extase l'envahit il murmure le nom du capitaine Aizen, et c'est un remerciement, c'est une déclaration, c'est une prière, c'est plus que tout cela à la fois, c'est la reconnaissance du fait qu'à cet instant il n'y a que lui, et que cela fait sans doute longtemps qu'il n'y a plus que lui.

* * *

Ils ne recommencent plus, par la suite.

Parce que Kaname n'est pas avide au point de ne pouvoir se contenter d'un tel souvenir.

Parce que c'est un élève doué qui n'a pas besoin qu'on lui répète la même leçon.

Parce que prendre connaissance de ses faiblesses ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut les combattre.

Et pourtant, il ne peut retenir un frisson, qui n'est pas seulement celui du souvenir, quand après avoir quitté le Soul Society, après avoir finalement accompli ces plans prévus depuis si longtemps, Aizen lui murmure à l'oreille. "Je pourrais te coiffer, Kaname. Tu auras besoin de changer à nouveau, n'est-ce pas, pour vivre ici ?"


	19. Moyens de réconcilation, GinRangiku

_Avertissements pour cette fic : Gin/Rangiku, hétéro donc, mais avec un peu de Gin/Kira mentionné. Vagues spoilers tome 20, un peu d'angst, sexe oral, un poil d'exhibitionnisme et quelques sous-entendus supplémentaires, mais pas grand chose. Oh, et probablement AU, parce que ça m'étonnerait que les shinigami fêtent la Saint-Valentin._

* * *

Gin s'est encore disputé avec Rangiku, il y a quelques jours, pour une raison stupide. Probablement des choses abstraites et ridicules comme les notions de bien et de mal, mais c'est bien le diable s'il s'en rappelle. Elle ne lui a plus parlé depuis.

Et maintenant, c'est la Saint-Valentin, et il sent que si elle ne lui offre rien, s'il n'y a pas un petit cadeau de paix, il va devenir amer, voire de mauvaise humeur, voire dangereux.

He, elle peut lui faire des reproches si elle le veut, mais comment se disputer durablement sur de telles choses, qui n'ont pas de sens, lorsqu'il y a la réalité de leurs regards qui se cherchent, de leurs corps qui se désirent, de leurs coeurs qui se serrent ?...

Quand il y a la réalité du fait qu'ils ne seront pas ensemble pour toujours, même s'il ne peut pas lui dire.

En tout cas, il se retrouve à passer - oh, tellement par hasard - du côté de la dixième division ce matin-là, et il n'avait pas prévu de la rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ? La preuve, c'est que quand il la voit il ne trouve rien à dire.

Elle le regarde, soupire, semble hésiter, et puis sourit, et lui lance un petit paquet de l'autre côté de la porte "Tu peux prendre ça !" lance-t-elle avec négligence. Elle sourit. Si Gin était capable de supporter son détachement, il pourrait peut-être se réconcilier avec elle maintenant, en lançant une plaisanterie. Peut-être.

Il ouvre lentement le paquet en s'approchant d'elle. "Des chocolats ! Quelle surprise !" Ah, il s'était dit qu'il serait satisfait, s'il en recevait, mais il doit avouer que sa mauvaise humeur ne s'est pas encore dissipée, surtout quand il voit un paquet presque identique sur le bureau de capitaine Hitsugaya - absent en ce moment, quel dommage, Gin préfèrerait largement se défouler sur lui. "Alors, combien en as-tu fait ? Je suppose que moi et le capitaine Hitsugaya ne sommes pas les seuls à profiter de ta générosité, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle fait la moue, hausse les épaules. "Je ne fais rien avec les enfants, tu sais ? Ce n'est qu'un girichoco." Et puis, parce qu'elle n'est pas le genre à supporter ces insinuations sans se rebeller. "Je suis sûre que si tu as envie d'être jaloux, tu peux trouver de meilleures cibles, cherche bien !"

Et c'est vrai, il se doute bien qu'il n'a rien à craindre d'Hitsugaya, mais il le jalouse quand même, d'être avec Ran toute la journée, de s'entendre si bien avec elle. Elle le regarde comme si elle le testait, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'il allait dire maintenant. Il observe la courbe de sa joue, tout près de ses lèvres pleines, ombrée par ses boucles dorées...

Quand il a vu Ran pour la première fois, il s'est dit que c'était la plus jolie fille qu'il avait jamais vue. Il était un enfant. Mais depuis, il a vécu des centaines d'années, il a voyagé dans plusieurs mondes, et rien ne l'a jamais fait changer d'avis.

Il veut mordre ces lèvres, tout de suite. Mais il lit dans son regard qu'il ne sera pas le bienvenu, pas maintenant ; et s'il continue à se laisser porter par son amertume, il ne sait pas quand il le sera à nouveau.

"Tu me mets au désespoir !" proclame-t-il d'un ton théâtral et outré. Puis, avec un grand sourire. "Il vaut mieux que je ne sache pas, sinon je serais tenté de le tuer." Cela l'étonnerait que Ran puisse savoir s'il est sérieux ou pas. En fait, il n'a lui-même pas d'avis tranché sur la question.

"Crois-tu donc que je suis seulement à toi ?" demande-t-elle avec malice. Puis, plus calmement : "Penses-tu donc être seulement à moi ?"

Non, il ne croit ni l'un ni l'autre. Parfois il aimerait qu'elle puisse lui appartenir, pourtant, et puis il se dit que ce ne serait plus vraiment elle. Oh, pourtant comme il voudrait la prendre maintenant, dans une parodie de possession...

"Mais je n'aime que toi, Ran." et à ce moment il le pense absolument sincèrement.

Elle rougit, mais continue sur le même ton. "Voyons, combien de jeunes filles t'ont offert des chocolats ? Oh, je parie que ton vice-capitaine t'en a offert."

Il a un mince sourire, ment outrageusement, reprenant les mots de Ran. "Ce n'est qu'un girichoco." Kira ne compte pas, de toute façon. Il goûte un des chocolats de Ran, pour la peine, l'air totalement détaché, alors qu'elle poursuit. "Il y a des rumeurs qui courent, pourtant. Sur des visites nocturnes qu'il ferait chez toi, sur des bruits étranges. Sur des visites à la quatrième division, aussi, et des blessures qu'on ne peut pas vraiment justifier, ce genre de choses..."

Elle a un sourire sarcastique, et il est totalement incapable de dire si elle est jalouse, si elle lui fait encore des reproches stupides pour des questions de morale, ou si elle ne fait que se moquer de lui. "Eh bien, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?"

"Rien, rien." fredonne-t-elle. "Je suis juste curieuse. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de choses. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de tel avec moi..."

"Ran, Ran..." murmure-t-il, un sourire amer aux lèvres "nous nous aimons, nous nous blessons si souvent, maintenant encore, et nous nous blesserons un jour plus que tout au monde, quel besoin avons-nous de jouer ?"

Il ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences, cette fois, quand il se penche sur elle et l'embrasse. Il en a juste trop envie, et elle ne le repousse que mollement, comme ébranlée par ses paroles.

"Tu as bien peu de contrôle..." dit-elle, toujours moqueuse mais souriante.

"On dit que le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque... je dois être sous influence." dit-il, le visage toujours plongé dans ses cheveux, déposant des baisers dans son cou.

Ce n'est même plus pour montrer à elle, à lui, à l'univers entier qu'elle est à lui. Non, s'il la désire, c'est parce qu'elle est belle, et puis parce que ce sont peut-être les seuls moments où leur harmonie reste aussi pure qu'au départ... et ces raisons sont pitoyables, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y pense plus, il ne pense plus à rien alors qu'il laisse descendre sa bouche le long de sa chaîne dorée, ouvre son kimono, dévoile son opulente poitrine.

Elle le seconde avec conviction, dénouant sa ceinture, laissant les pans du kimono s'écarter plus encore, et il prend le temps d'accorder à ses seins presque toute l'attention qu'ils méritent avant de continuer à descendre, lentement, caressant et embrassant son ventre, avant de constater que son hakama aussi s'est mystérieusement dénoué pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs.

Il caresse ces boucles, presque aussi blondes que ses cheveux, et entend sa respiration déjà haletante retenir un cri.

"Oh, dépêche-toi." murmure-t-elle. Puis, dans une tentative de justification : "Quelqu'un finira bien par venir."

"Ran," murmure-t-il malicieusement "c'est la Saint-Valentin, je peux bien te _tenir compagnie_ quelque temps. Tant que personne ne regarde derrière le bureau, ils ne se rendront compte de rien..."

"Pervers !" s'exclame-t-elle en riant, mais elle semble ne pas refuser la proposition, puisqu'elle renoue son kimono, au moins en haut, et le regarde avec un air de fausse innocence des plus amusants.

"Bien sûr, cela ne peut rester discret que si tu te retiens de crier." précise-t-il, avant de goûter la saveur du liquide qui coule entre ses cuisses, bien meilleur que n'importe quel chocolat, même de réconciliation.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à s'employer, avec toute l'habileté de sa langue et de ses lèvres, à briser toute tentative de discrétion.

Et, avec un peu de chance, à la convaincre qu'il n'y a aucune raison au monde qui vaille la peine de se brouiller.

Ou du moins, que ce temps n'est pas encore venu.


	20. Quelqu'un d'autre, GinShuuheiKira

_Avertissement pour cette fic : Gin/Shuuhei/Kira, donc yaoi et vaguement plan à trois, D/S, humiliation, étude psychologique un peu longuette, voyeurisme/exhibitionnisme, glauque, cruauté, amoralité, tout ça, et sexe pas explicite du tout mais à voir la liste plus haut ça peut être choquant quand même. Dédié à Howan, qui aime ce threesome._

_Ah, et puis je ne sais pas si c'est la dernière de ce recueil, mais je fais au moins une petit pause, peut-être définitive. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui aiment mes histoires !_

* * *

Kira n'a jamais estimé qu'il pouvait s'aimer lui-même.

Ou alors peut-être il y a longtemps, quand il était enfant, quand il était encore avec ses parents, qui l'aimaient sans condition, quand il n'avait pas à se dissimuler derrière un masque de politesse et de perfection pour faire en sorte que les gens l'acceptent.

Mais il ne s'en rappelle plus très bien.

Il sait que ce qu'il fait avec le capitaine Ichimaru, ce que son supérieur lui demande de faire, est scandaleux et devrait le remplir de honte, de haine pour lui-même, mais c'est un sentiment auquel il est tellement habitué que ce n'est pas si terrible.

Et puis, le capitaine Ichimaru a une façon de lui donner des ordres, de le rabaisser et de l'humilier, qui fait que même si c'est bien pire que ce qu'il ressent d'habitude, même s'il est plus bas que terre, il y a quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de délicieux.

Ce n'est pas seulement le plaisir charnel. Oh, cela compte, certainement, tout vient de là, et depuis que le capitaine Ichimaru l'a fait entrer dans son lit, il n'y a pas une fois où il n'ait pas réussi à le faire crier d'extase quand il choisissait de lui accorder cela, et Kira ne pouvait plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, plus rien ne comptait au monde.

Mais si cela avait été vraiment seulement seulement ces moments, alors la honte l'aurait submergé à tous les autres instants de sa vie, et... non, il trouve aussi quelque chose dans chacun des sourires du capitaine Ichimaru, dans chacun de ses ordres, dans les reflets dans ses cheveux, et dans le bureau où ils travaillent ensemble...

Tout vient de ces moments où il suppliait et gémissait dans le lit du capitaine Ichimaru, et puis cela s'est infiltré dans le reste de sa vie, et il ne s'en est pas plaint, du tout.

Peut-être cela veut dire que tout est basé sur le sexe, la façon dont les sourires du capitaine Ichimaru le rendent incapable de penser, lui donnent l'impression que quelque chose d'unique est en train de se produire, lui donnent envie de tomber à ses genoux. Ou peut-être au contraire que tout est depuis le début à propos de quelque chose de beaucoup plus important.

C'est à propos de donner. C'est à propos de servir. Oh comme il aime ça, donner tout ce qu'il peut à quelqu'un qui ne l'accueillera pas avec indifférence comme si c'était naturel, mais qui ne se sentira pas non plus gêné comme si cela l'obligeait à donner quelque chose en retour... quelqu'un qui le récompensera et le punira toujours comme il faut, et les récompenses sont si bonnes, et les punitions sont terribles, mais elles sont méritées, donc elles sont douces quand même... quelqu'un qui, quand Kira donne, sait ce qu'il sacrifie et l'apprécie à sa juste valeur...

Il a cherché cela sans le trouver, chez ses professeurs, chez ses amis, et alors ça n'avait vraiment aucun rapport avec le sexe... alors ce n'est probablement pas seulement ça.

C'est à propos de ne pas être soi-même, se dit-il, quand il y réfléchit bien. Oui, quand il est en présence du capitaine Ichimaru, c'est comme s'il choisissait de ne plus être Kira Izuru, mais seulement une extension de la volonté de son capitaine, un jouet entre ses mains, quelque chose d'autre, qui n'a plus ni responsabilité ni honte.

C'est toute sa conscience qui est alors altérée, c'est chaque phrase, chaque rictus de son capitaine qui lui met les nerfs en feu, et la douleur, la peine, la honte, deviennent si excitantes, si doucement cruelles, et il n'y a rien qu'il ne peut pas faire.

C'est un peu comme l'alcool, peut-être, c'est un peu cette même façon de tout oser sans que rien ne soit grave et de se sentir stupidement joyeux, comme lors des soirées avec Abarai-kun et Hisagi-sempai, mais l'alcool laisse toujours de tristes lendemains, et il ne suffit pas de penser à boire pour avoir déjà la tête qui commence à tourner délicieusement. Cette ivresse-là ne s'arrête jamais. Ou alors presque jamais. Et même quand il commence à reprendre le chemin de la réalité, quand il retrouve cette sensation d'être méprisable et de penser à la mort, le capitaine Ichimaru vient à lui, et il l'aide à mourir un peu, à être quelqu'un d'autre, c'est déjà quelque chose et il se sent mieux.

Sous les mains du capitaine Ichimaru, il peut supplier et implorer, et il n'a aucune honte. C'est ce que lui dit son supérieur, d'un ton qui contient juste ce qu'il faut de moquerie, et ce n'est pas vrai, il se sent si mal à l'aise que cela l'écrase. Mais en même temps ce n'est pas complètement faux, il peut y survivre, ce n'est pas lui qui s'humilie ainsi, c'est quelqu'un d'autre - ou alors peut-être que c'est le vrai lui, celui qui peut avouer ses désirs, qui s'offre et qui supplie. Peut-être que c'est aussi le vrai Kira qu'on trouve au fond des bouteilles de sake en train de s'épancher auprès d'Hisagi-sempai et Abarai-kun. Oui, se perdre ainsi dans le monde du capitaine Ichimaru est une dissimulation, mais c'est une révélation, et sans doute devrait-il le remercier de lui donner des ordres et d'accepter de prendre sa perversion sur lui.

Il n'aura pas toujours ce qu'il demande, bien sûr, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, mais cela arrive, cela arrive parfois, et même le fait de le réaliser, de le penser, de le dire à haute voix, est un début de quelque chose.

Et quand Kira s'applique à lui donner du plaisir et à être flexible et diligent sous ses ordres, bien sûr cela le dégoûte un peu, ce qu'Ichimaru lui demande de faire, bien sûr c'est pervers, mais encore une fois le monde est sens dessus dessous, et son acceptation de faire toutes ces choses sales est un sacrifice cristallisé qui devient beau comme une étoile, et il n'y a alors rien qui puisse le faire se sentir mieux.

Et parfois, quand ils sont tous les deux couchés l'un près de l'autre, épuisés, et Kira avance timidement la main et passe les doigts dans les cheveux de son capitaine, si fins, si doux, et c'est comme s'il était baigné en lui un peu plus longtemps. Ces cheveux d'argent ont la pâle lueur de la lune, qui rend le monde sombre, trouble et dangereux, mais magnifique.

Il sait qu'il n'est plus vraiment lui-même, qu'il n'existe que par cette lumière, mais alors il ne veut plus jamais revoir le monde comme avant.

Mais ce soir, le capitaine Ichimaru n'a pas l'intention de le laisser partir dans ses rêves.

"Je t'ai vu discuter avec Hisagi-kun tout à l'heure. Que voulait-il ?"

"Oh, il m'avait juste invité au bar pour la soirée." et bien sûr il était hors de question que Kira y aille. Mais même s'il avait eu sa soirée de libre, il ne sait pas si cela l'aurait intéressé. Il essaie de se dire que c'est parce qu'il essaie d'être sérieux, mais dans ces moments-là, c'est une chose difficile à penser.

Peut-être n'en a-t-il plus besoin, tout simplement. Bien sûr, la compagnie d'Abarai-kun et Hisagi-sempai est toujours agréable, mais l'alcool ne lui fait plus envie.

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'il t'aime bien ?" et la voix de Gin est tellement chargée d'ambiguités que Kira y voit tout de suite bien plus que ce que les mots évoquent. Hisagi-sempai a de l'amitié pour lui, très certainement, mais pas... mais rien de plus. "Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?"

L'idée effleure Kira que le capitaine Ichimaru pourrait être jaloux, mais elle lui semble tellement grotesque... "Je suis à vous." dit-il, roulant de côté pour se rapprocher un peu de Gin.

"Je sais." répond le capitaine Ichimaru en lui caressant doucement la tête. "Cela ne répond pas à la question. Est-ce que tu le trouves attirant ?"

"Il est beau, mais..." Kira aimerait retourner quelques années en arrière pour pouvoir dire qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux hommes et qu'il est incapable de répondre à la question. Même si... enfin, il ne se sent pas attiré par les hommes en général, et il se serait jeté aux pieds du capitaine Ichimaru tout aussi bien s'il avait été une femme ou un dieu. "Mais il n'y a que vous, vraiment !"

Le capitaine Ichimaru étouffe un rire. "Je t'ai déjà dit que je savais, Izuru. Je ne pose pas ces questions par jalousie. En fait, je suis tellement sûr que tu m'appartiens que je ne serais pas jaloux si je le trouvais dans ton lit." Kira rougit. Il est bizarrement réconfortant que le capitaine Ichimaru ait une telle idée de l'étendue de sa dévotion, mais l'image mentale n'est pas pour lui plaire. Quand Gin ajoute d'un ton pensif : "En fait, ce serait plutôt excitant..." il commence même à se sentir mal à l'aise.

"Capitaine, ce n'est pas amusant !"

"Vraiment ?" demande Gin, et Kira en est d'autant plus sûr ; cette voix est peut-être amusée, mais il y entend le frémissement, la petite musique qui dit que c'est très sérieux. "Je trouve que si. J'aime bien cette idée."

Kira avale sa salive, et bien sûr les mots du capitaine Ichimaru transforment le monde, et cela doit amusant s'il le pense, de la même façon qu'il peut rendre n'importe quelle horreur délicieuse s'il le décide, mais pour l'instant, cela lui semble seulement inquiétant. "Il n'y a que vous." répète-t-il, sans comprendre lui-même si c'est pour essayer de résister ou au contraire pour céder déjà.

"Alors ?" les doigts de Gin courent dans son dos, doucement, alors que son capitaine confirme les menaces qui l'entouraient déjà, qui le frappent d'un premier coup, "pourrais-tu jouer un peu avec lui pour moi ?"

"C'est..." Kira n'a pas envie de finir sa phrase. Oui, c'est horrible, c'est répugnant, et la honte rien que d'imaginer ça le consume, mais en même temps il sent le capitaine Ichimaru qui goute sa honte en même temps qu'il lui embrasse le cou, qui s'en délecte et le désire d'autant plus, et c'est bon, tellement bon qu'il a l'impression que ce dégout de lui-même l'excite aussi, il est habitué à ce cycle étrange, à cette transformation du monstrueux en merveilleux, mais... "Il ne voudra pas." conclut-il, fuyant ses propres interdits si fragiles pour se raccrocher à ceux des autres.

"Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas ? Tu te sous-estimes, Izuru. Tu es adorable, tu sais ?" Gin embrasse ses lèvres, caresse son corps, et comment est-il possible de ne pas le croire dans ces conditions ? "He, tu crois vraiment ne pas être capable de séduire un homme ? Est-ce que tu ne me voulais pas ? Est-ce que tu ne m'as pas eu ?"

"C'est vous qui..." Il voudrait dire que c'est Gin qui a voulu ça, qui a pris l'initiative, même s'il n'en est pas tout à fait sûr, après tout même s'il y avait certainement quelque chose dans les brefs contacts de ses mains qui le faisaient trembler, c'est finalement Kira qui s'est jeté à ses pieds en lui demandant de lui faire ce qu'il voulait, n'importe quoi.

"En es-tu sûr ? Et même alors, j'aurais aussi bien pu te laisser insatisfait, si je l'avais voulu... Il y a quelque chose dans tes jolies petites lèvres entrouvertes, dans tes cheveux qui tombent sur tes yeux baissés, dans la façon dont tu frissonnes, qui te rend désirable, Izuru." De telles paroles pourraient être paradisiaques, si Kira réussissait à oublier ce qui va suivre, qui en est la conclusion logique. "Je suis sûr que tu peux faire cela pour moi."

Le capitaine Ichimaru lui griffe les cuisses à le faire saigner, et comme Kira ne voit pas le vrai monde dans ces moments-là, cela ne lui procure que du plaisir qui remonte jusqu'à son ventre, il se cambre, il voudrait s'oublier définitivement, il voudrait que le capitaine Ichimaru arrête de lui parler d'Hisagi-sempai... mais ce dernier voeu ne sera pas exaucé, il le sait.

"Si tu y mets de la sincérité, tu peux le faire."

"Comment pourrais-je être sincère ?" demande Kira. Il n'a pas de désir pour Hisagi-sempai, et plus important, il ne veut pas lui faire ça.

"Ton envie de me plaire n'est-elle pas sincère ?" et si, bien sûr, elle l'est, il appartient au capitaine Ichimaru, et lui donner du plaisir est ce qu'il y a de plus doux dans ce monde qu'ils ont construit... mais c'est un monde qui est seulement pour eux deux. Cela ne peut pas prendre la place du monde extérieur. Hisagi-sempai est une vraie personne, et s'il le blesse ce sera réel...

"Vous ne pouvez pas me demander cela..." dit-il sans réussir à sembler convaincu. Il n'y a rien que le capitaine Ichimaru ne puisse pas faire, il devrait l'avoir compris.

"Bien sûr que si, Izuru..." et en cet instant, Gin est autour de lui, en lui, il n'y a plus que lui, il essaie de se rappeler qu'il y a autre chose, que le monde n'existe pas que pour eux deux, il essaie de se raccrocher à la réalité... depuis quand cette vision si étrange et si douce est-elle devenue le monde entier, à perte de vue ?

Il a des amis qui ne doivent pas savoir, qui ne doivent pas rentrer dans ce monde, qui ne doivent pas connaître le vrai lui, il se l'est toujours dit - mais toutes ces certitudes sont ébranlées par la présence du capitaine Ichimaru, qui ne le touche même plus, qui attend sa réponse, penché sur lui, qui attend de le dévorer...

Il se détestera lui-même, se dit-il, il ne veut pas ça... mais il s'est toujours détesté et si le capitaine Ichimaru peut effacer ça, encore une fois, si ce qu'il lui fait ressentir peut devenir l'univers entier... depuis quand les horreurs qu'il lui demande de faire sont-elles devenues si précieuses ?

Il sent qu'il lâche prise, il sent qu'il perd les quelques principes qu'il lui restait, il sent qu'il se coupe de la réalité, ça lui fait mal.

"Je le ferai." dit-il, et une promesse de sa part est sacrée, plus encore que le sont les ordres du capitaine Ichimaru, il ne peut plus revenir en arrière maintenant...

Et le capitaine Ichimaru a un grognement de satisfaction, et la réalité devient si lointaine que s'être sali ne fait même plus mal, ou alors juste un peu, juste une peine diffuse qui cogne dans sa gorge et que les douceurs d'un autre monde que lui accorde le capitaine Ichimaru lui font oublier un instant, et il peut croire que tout est naturel parce que le capitaine Ichimaru lui a demandé de le faire, et que c'est entièrement lui qui en a la responsabilité, que Kira Izuru n'existe plus, n'est-ce pas, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

C'est facile, trop facile. D'une certaine façon, il aurait souhaité que ce soit plus difficile, voire impossible. Si Hisagi-sempai pouvait l'avoir regardé avec horreur, pouvait lui avoir expliqué gentiment qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller dans ce sens, même en faisant de son mieux, même en faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait... alors le capitaine Ichimaru se serait moqué de lui, et l'aurait certainement puni, mais même cela aurait été pire que le dégoût qu'il éprouve alors qu'Hisagi-sempai le laisse l'embrasser, et sourit, et a l'air heureux...

Ce n'est pas son ami qui le dégoûte, c'est lui-même, il est en train de mentir, il est en train de le tromper de la façon la plus odieuse...

Kira sait que le capitaine Ichimaru le regarde, il sait qu'il n'a pas manqué d'espionner chacun des moments où ils se parlaient depuis, les commentant ensuite avec des ricanements et des remarques obscènes. Il sait qu'il aime certainement ce qu'il voit, et c'est la seule chose qui lui permet de continuer, de ne pas s'écarter en murmurant des excuses, de ne pas avoir envie de vomir, de ne pas fuir au bout du monde.

Il sait que son capitaine aime certainement ce qu'il voit quand ils se déshabillent, et cette idée rend la chose supportable même si elle ne suffit pas à la rendre douce, mais en même temps s'il n'était pas capable de faire pour lui des choses qui ne sont pas bonnes du tout cela ne compterait pas, et les louanges qu'il espère recueillir ensuite auraient moins de valeur, moins de douceur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se sent horrible envers Hisagi-sempai, horrible, et pourtant il continue à jouer la comédie, agissant de manière calme et mesurée, calculant chaque geste, justement parce qu'à l'intérieur de sa tête il est en train de perdre toute cohérence et que s'il agissait selon ses instincts il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait de stupide.

Il sait que son capitaine aime certainement ce qu'il voit alors qu'il finit de déshabiller son ami, et il essaie de se raccrocher à cela comme si c'était l'unique réalité, il essaie de ne pas penser aux sentiments d'Hisagi-sempai, et il se sent si obéissant, si dévoué, mais en même temps cela ne lui suffit pas, il se sent sale, bien plus sale que quand il suppliait le capitaine Ichimaru de lui faire subir les pires horreurs.

Et Hisagi-sempai le prend dans ses bras, et ce n'est pas si mal, pas si terrible que ça, il est doux et gentil, et c'est vrai qu'il est beau, mais cela ne rend pas les choses meilleures, au contraire, il se sent toujours aussi coupable envers lui, il se sent coupable envers le capitaine Ichimaru de ne pas détester le corps d'Hisagi-sempai contre le sien. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas. Ils ressentent tous les deux un plaisir si doux, et il sait qu'il est toujours dans ce monde où rien n'est ce qu'il semble parce que cela n'a jamais été aussi horrible, quand il n'a même plus la certitude d'avoir l'approbation de son capitaine.

Puis le plaisir finit de les consumer, et ils sont couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Hisagi-sempai lui murmure des choses heureuses et gentilles, et Kira voudrait ne plus jamais avoir à lui parler parce qu'il ne veut plus ni lui dire la vérité ni lui mentir encore.

Jamais il ne s'était demandé ce qui allait se passer _après_, et cela vaut sans doute mieux, parce que cela n'aurait pu que lui faire peur sans l'aider du tout.

Rien n'aurait pu l'aider alors que le capitaine Ichimaru surgit dans la pièce, désinvolte et dangereux. Kira le connaît bien, il croit que son sourire légèrement plus large, plus tordu que d'habitude veut dire qu'il est prêt à lui sauter dessus, mais Hisagi-sempai ne peut probablement se rendre compte de rien... Il regarde Gin avec un air horriblement gêné, se préparant à s'excuser, mais le capitaine ne le regarde même pas.

"C'était tout à fait appréciable, Izuru." Kira sent un frisson parcourir tout son corps.

"Comment..." Hisagi semble ne savoir ce qu'il doit comprendre, dans le calme apparent des deux autres hommes, et le capitaine Ichimaru lui précise : "Oh oui, tu n'étais pas au courant, bien sûr, que cette petite scène était arrangée entre Izuru et moi."

Hisagi-sempai fixe Kira, quête une approbation ou une dénégation, et Kira sent qu'il a plus confiance en lui qu'en son capitaine, qu'il le croira s'il lui ment, et cela ne fait que rendre toute la chose encore plus sordide.

Gin s'en rend très bien compte aussi et ordonne "Vas-y, Izuru, dis-lui la vérité, puisqu'il te fait plus confiance qu'à un capitaine de division." et Kira obéit, raconte comment il n'aurait jamais approché Hisagi-sempai sans ordre, regarde son visage se décomposer.

Il lui dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pris de plaisir si ce n'est pour les regards du capitaine Ichimaru, peut-être un peu trop fort, peut-être avec un peu trop de conviction par rapport au reste de sa tirade dite d'une voix morne, parce qu'il a besoin de s'en persuader.

"Je croyais que..." commence Hisagi-sempai, et puis il jette un regard au capitaine Ichimaru et se tait, ne voulant pas lui offrir en spectacle l'expression de son chagrin. "Tu es horrible." siffle-t-il à Kira.

Ce n'est que le coup final, tout était déjà joué, et pourtant cette vérité transperce Kira comme une flèche de glace. "Je sais." dit-il, inclinant la tête. "Je suis le seul à savoir à quel point." murmure-t-il à moitié pour lui-même.

"Je m'en moque !" La voix d'Hisagi-sempai est basse, mais sonne comme un cri de désespoir, l'air sent le mensonge autour de lui. "Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment voulu, de toute façon. Tu ne mérites pas qu'on se soucie de toi, je le sais maintenant." Kira laisse ses insultes le blesser avec un vague sourire, très pâle pourtant, il a envie de pleurer, il a envie de mourir, il a envie que quelqu'un le frappe, il a envie que le capitaine Ichimaru le prenne maintenant, l'emmène loin de tout cela, vienne le sauver de la fange où il l'a lui-même jeté.

Mais pour l'instant il parle à Hisagi-sempai : "En attendant, si il te venait à nouveau l'envie de profiter de mon horrible petit vice-capitaine, qui ne mérite pas qu'on se soucie de lui, n'est-ce pas, tu peux toujours me le demander. On ne sait jamais, je sais qu'il est très doué et le corps a parfois ce genre de besoins... Tu ne t'es toujours pas rhabillé, Hisagi-kun, donc il est difficile de cacher ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hisagi-sempai a un regard de haine ; mais il se tait et commence à remettre son kimono.

"Ou alors," continue le capitaine Ichimaru, "peut-être que tu préfèrerais échanger les rôles et me regarder avec Izuru-chan ? Je suis sûr que tu aurais des choses à apprendre..."

"J'en ai déjà trop appris aujourd'hui." répond Hisagi-sempai, sa voix toujours chargée de haine et de dégoût. Il regarde Kira : "Je ne dirai rien à personne, parce que ce sont des affaires privées, et parce que je n'ai pas joué un rôle bien glorieux moi non plus, mais je n'en pense pas moins."

Cela fait mal dans l'estomac, mais alors que le capitaine Ichimaru lui pose la main sur l'épaule, il se rappelle à quel point c'est bon, de lui sacrifier tout ce qu'il peut, tout ce à quoi il tient, de faire des choses qu'il déteste pour lui, à quel point cela doit être bon car c'est tout ce qui lui reste.

"J'aime te voir ainsi," lui murmure Gin à l'oreille, "J'aime comme tu es complice de ton propre déshonneur, j'aime comme tu m'obéis tout en sachant que tu devrais ne pas le faire, j'aime comme tu détruis tes propres espoirs. Viens dans mes bras, Izuru, et oublie un peu. Je te promets que tu ne regretteras rien."

Kira obéit, comme toujours.


End file.
